Endings are Painful but Just Imagine
by winry'sApplePie
Summary: Greed was able to survive the final fight with Father thanks to Ling. With the help of Hohenheim Greed gets his own body (that looks exactly like Lings) and thus starts Ling and Greed's journey back to Xing! Warning this is yaoi boyxboy GreedlingxLing.
1. Different Ending, New Beginning

**A/N: This is my first time writing fanfiction so yeah, um this is going to be a GreedlingxLing thing, much yaoi and such. So if you like that enjoy, if not why are you here? Anyway I really love Greed and Ling and I've noticed a distinct lack of Fanfic about them they need more love! **

**Disclaimer: All Fullmetal alchemist/ Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa I don't own them.  
**

**Warning: Before you read this fanfic if you haven't seen all of brotherhood by now there are spoilers in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"No don't!"

I heard him scream in my head. Father was rushing at us, he wanted my stone. He was so fast I couldn't react I felt paralyzed; this is it, the end. Suddenly my body moved out of Fathers path and I was safe; we were safe. I looked around to see what had happened. Had someone saved us?

"We're safe Greed."

My lips moved without my permission and that's when I realized I wasn't in control anymore. It was Ling he'd taken control of our body and saved me. I was quiet for a while as I surveyed our surroundings trying to see if Father was still trying to get us. Finally I spotted him, he was being pummeled to death by Ed. I let out a sigh of relief when Father finally had no more energy left and turned to dust.

"Are you okay Greed?"

Ling's voice had a hint of worry in it; ha the little piss ant actually cares.

"Yeah I'm fine brat." I smirked as I switched places with him, "Thanks for saving me kid."

My smirk widened as I felt his slight embarrassment from my words but the emotion quickly passed him as he smiled.

"It wasn't a big deal homunculus, I was in danger too so I reacted quickly It was more for my sake then for yours."

I laughed at this, "sure kid whatever you say."

Suddenly I sensed people watching us and when I looked around I saw Ed and Lan Fan staring at us.

"What?" I asked irritably I was having fun picking on Ling and they were interrupting.

"Greed are you talking to Ling?"

Ed asked with questioning eyes. I sighed in annoyance,

"Who else would I be talking to brat?"

Quickly, Lan Fan cut off our conversation.

"Young lord are you alright, why are you still letting this Greed monster have control over your body, didn't he tell you I have another-."

Lan Fan was suddenly interrupted by a high pitched cry coming from the center of the crater. It was May Chang she was hunched over the pile of wrecked armor that was Alphonse Elric. Ed quickly ran over to her, soon followed by everyone else. A part of me told myself to stay behind and I was about to listen to it until Ling intervened.

"Hey Greed let me take over for a bit I want to be there for everyone, I-I think this is it for Alphonse."

"No way piss ant I'm running the show here!"

No way was I gonna let Ling take over just to have him cry over his dead friend's body; there's already been enough crying from him today and it was starting to piss me off.

"Greed please."

I could feel his desperation, his need to be with his friends and I realized that need was also radiating off of me as well. When had these humans become important to me?

"Ugh fine but I get control back after this."

I relinquished control of our body over to Ling, and slowly receded into the back of our shared mind. Ling smiled sadly but sweetly.

"Whatever you want Greed."

As Ling walked over to the others who were huddled around the distressed Ed and crying May, I remembered what Ling had said earlier to me while Ed was fighting one on one with Father.

"This is what you really wanted isn't it Greed; friends"

'Maybe it is Ling.' I said this to myself making sure Ling couldn't hear me through the throng of screaming souls between us. I then watched through Ling's eyes as the alchemist went through the gate one last time in order to retrieve his brother. I was surprised when Ed said he could no longer use his alchemy I felt Ling's surprise as well, I guessed everyone felt like that.

Finally when things started to calm down after Alphonse appeared, Ling went over to a still sobbing May Chang.

"Well princess Chang I've won, I still have Greed and that means I'm still immortal."

Ling's face was serious his dark blue eyes were even open as he talked to the little Xinginese girl.

"You don't have to rub it in!"

May sniffled as she attempted to rub the tears out of her eyes. I snorted in our head as Ling offered protection to the girls' clan, but our happy moment was interrupted when Lan Fan spoke up.

"Actually young lord I have another philosopher stone."

I felt Ling freeze, quickly I tried to read his thoughts but I couldn't get through to them, a cloud of souls were separating my own soul from his. He wouldn't try to destroy me would he?

"What are you thinking kid?" I tried shouting to him through the swarming souls, my voice was high strung with anxiety. Ling's face was shadowed as he replied to Lan Fan, ignoring my question.

"I don't need that stone Lan Fan I've got Greed."

Ling smiled brightly up at her. The female ninja look irked as her brows knitted in anger and confusion.

"But young lord why would you want to share a body with that greed creature?"

May looked on worriedly as Ling's features became sad, his frown was deep as he replied;

"I don't see the big deal Lan Fan Greed's my friend and since he has a philosopher stone I don't need that one."

Lan Fan looked shocked and a little betrayed as she tried once more to convince Ling.

"B-but my lord don't you want your own body back?"

Ling looked a little annoyed at his bodyguard.

"Lan Fan just because you have another philosopher stone doesn't mean Greed and I can separate."

"Yes but young lor-"

"But nothing Lan Fan I need Greed!"

Ling tried to emphasize his words by putting his hand on his chest. Lan Fan's face became red with anger as she bawled her hands into fists by her sides.

"No you don't!"

"But I do!"

Ling shouted at the female ninja; I could tell he was getting emotional and a part of me couldn't believe their conversation was really about me. I grew more and more excited and giddy as Ling's voice grew louder and louder. The little piss ant was really greedy just what I love, his avarice was almost as great as mine and it made me want more, more of everything! More money, more women, more sex, more status, more Ling! I started to laugh maniacally, Ling I want more of this would be emperor; no I need more! And if this girl thinks she can separate me from him now. she's dead wrong. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard that old geezer Hohenheim speak up. He had walked over here with the Elric brothers and everyone else sometime when the screaming match began.

"Um if I may interrupt for a moment."

I felt Ling's body move to face the old man as he spoke, one of his brows was raised in question as he crossed his arms waiting for the bearded man to speak.

"You say you want the prince to gain his body back for himself, and the prince says he wants Greed to stay with him, both ideals can't be achieved just by taking Greed out of the prince but what if we took him out and put him into another body, that way the prince will be free but still be able to see Greed."

Lan Fan looked skeptical, as did almost everyone else but Ling's face was turned upwards in a big smile, I could feel his whole soul being filled with hope and joy. Quickly before Ling's hope overtook me too I switched places with him.

"Oh yeah old man and where would we even get the body from, are ya just gonna grab any old human you see on the side of the road and force me down their throat cause odds are pops I'll probably kill them. Ling could handle it but not all humans are like him, hell I doubt any other human in the world is like this little piss ant; and one last thing old man I won't just take any old bum off the street find me a prince like the brat and maybe we'll talk."

I could feel a swirl of emotions running through Ling, anticipation, happiness, worry, and maybe even a hint of jealousy at my last statement. The old man started to rub his beard.

"Hmm that is a problem; I doubt any human besides Ling could handle you. Well what if-"

"Wait."

Ling blurted, his faced was turned down at the ground, his black fringe shadowing his face. I grinned manically.

"What's the matter prince?" I said tauntingly,

"You don't want to see me in anyone else's body do you?"

My voice lost all playfulness when I said this. I felt Ling stiffen and then nod his head ever so slightly yes. I felt a heat surge through me and all my enthusiasm quickly rushed back into me.

"Well you're in luck kid because I've grown attached to this body and I don't want to change skins any time soon!" My voice softened as I hummed, "No, I don't think I ever want to leave this body, it's all mine."

I smirked as I felt a shiver run up the little piss ants spine.

"Greed."

Ling's voice had a testy tone to it but also a happy one.

"This body is not yours it's mine, the truth is your philosopher stone and soul belong to me since their in my body."

I could just feel the kids' big triumphing smile spread across his face. This boy was indeed amazing, his avarice was so vast I could feel it seeping out of his soul and onto mine it reeked of his Greed and it only served to make me hungrier.

Coming out of my daze I noticed everyone was waiting for the prince to talk. Focusing my attention back to Ling I tried to rain down on his little victory parade.

"Hey kid, stop daydreaming about making out with yourself and talk to the others!"

Ling snapped out of his daze and into reality looking around at all the faces of his friends until he met Hohenheim's, a very light blush was spread across the Xinginese prince's face as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

'Stop saying such crass things you homunculus, like I'd ever dream of kissing you!'

Ling yelled in his head.

"I never said you were kissing me, I said you were making out with yourself."

I could feel my face curling up into a devious grin as Ling tried to push me back deeper into the mass of souls in our shared body. After a short pause Ling continued talking to Hohenheim.

"I don't want Greed to have a different body."

"Young lord!"

Lan Fan gasped! Hohenheim pushed up his glasses until the sun glinted off the lenses.

"You mean to say you refuse to be separated?"

Ling lifted his head, a look of determination plastered on his face.

"No I mean he can't be in someone else's body, if he has a body it has to be mine."

Hohenheim looked deeply into the prince's squinted eyes until he let loose a relieved sigh, his face going a little silly.

"Oh I see what you mean!"

Everyone around the pair looked confused. Hohenheim scratched his blonde locks as a smile spread across his face.

"I see, I see if we do it this way no lives will be in danger, I'd thought maybe you'd be against this method because you might want to keep your individuality but now you're saying you'd actually prefer it this way, who'd have guessed you'd grow so attached that the thought of Greed in another body besides your own would upset you!"

Ling's dark blue eyes widened larger than ever before in shock at Hohenheim's words, while everyone else exclaimed a collective "What!"

"Now let's get going there's no time to waste my boy!"

Suddenly the bearded man grabbed Ling's wrist and began to drag him along towards the exit of the court yard.

"Y-young lord!"

Lan Fan yelled across the desolated landscape. At her words Ling turned around only to meet the female ninja with mischievous inhuman eyes and a smug grin.

"For the last time, the name's Greed."


	2. Bloody Heat

**A/N: Yay second chapter and it's long so that's always good!**

**Disclaimer: All Fullmetal Alchemist/ Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I don't own them. **

**Warning: Before you go any further in this story know that there is spoilers so if you haven't seen the whole anime. Finally this is BoyXBoy yaoi GreedXLing so if you don't like that then don't read this I'm trying to save your eyes. Oh and one last thing there's some detailed (sort of) descriptions of blood and such in this chapter so if you don't like blood this is just a warning. **

* * *

"So pops where are we going?"

I sighed as I felt Greed take over again. I always hate the feeling I get when Greed takes over; it feels like I'm being smothered in an unbearably hot aura, his avarice was just so massive it was like an eclipse blocking the sun. I felt Greed smirk as he followed Hohenheim, I smiled as well. Soon I won't have to deal with Greed's suffocating aura anymore, I think his avarice is starting to rub off on me. At that thought I frowned hopefully everything will work out; and then I'll take Greed back to Xing with me.

"Well I was thinking we should go back to Resembool so that I can try to separate you two!"

I turned my attention back to the outside world after Hohenheim had spoken.

"Hey old man if we're going to Resembool shouldn't we take the pipsqueak and everyone else with us?"

I nodded my head in agreement with Greed. Ed and Al's father was a strange man. I sat down lotus style against the mass of souls surrounding me and leaned my head against my hand; but then Greed and I are strange as well so I'm not one to judge. I sighed once more and fell over to lay on my back with my hands sprawled out.

"I can't wait to get out of here."

I un-squinted my eyes, I could feel Greed listening in on me as he walked back to the others with Hohenheim.

"Not that I don't like it in here, I mean."

I paused for a bit then changed my voice from serious to upbeat as I flung my hands into the air and lifted my upper half off the 'ground' a wide smile gracing my lips.

"I am going to miss having an immortal body,"

My voice rose in pitch,

"Oh no! That means I'll have to be on guard all the time again!"

I continued to blather on until I felt Greed's attention leave me, that smothering heat retreating elsewhere. I laid back down curling up into a ball, my happy smile disappearing to be replaced with a sad one; I'm not going to miss this, am I?

Once we got back to the others Hohenheim explained his plan to take Greed and I to Resembool, Ed, Al, Mei Chang, Lanfan, and the chimeras agreed to join us. Soon we were boarding the train from Central to Resembool. Greed had given me control of our body back and I was now sitting on a very uncomfortable train seat rubbing my lower back to try and relieve some of the pain from the bumpy ride. I whined a little in my throat. I was so board; it was night and everyone else was asleep on the train, even Greed was asleep; that hot suffocating aura cool now, and it only got like that on the rare occasions when Greed needed rest.

I leaned my head against the cold glass window of the train feeling the vibrations from its movement on the tracks on my temple. I closed my squinted eyes fully trying to sleep but only delving deeper into my thoughts. I was excited to see Greed separated from me, Ed and Al told me about their encounter with the previous Greed earlier on the train ride, and it made me want that, it made me want to see Greed with my own eyes, to look at him as a separate being, to talk with him not with our mouth but with my own; but a part of me wanted to stay in the comfort of this cell called Greed, to bask in the safety of immortality, to let Greed keep me forever in that overwhelming heat of his, that heat he calls his avarice, his greed.

Getting tired of attempting sleep I lifted my sore body up and started my trek to the back of the train, passing by sleeping families and business men until I reached the caboose. I gripped the iron handle of the door and pulled hard only to be greeted by a powerful gust of wind. I breathed in the crisp night air tightly gripping the cool black railing of the train. What if, what if I'm no good without Greed.

"Greed you've made me Greedy."

I laughed dryly at my own pathetic joke. I tilted my head looking up to the night sky only to see dark clouds blocking the stars and moon furthering my apprehension and worry of what was to come; After my horrible joke I didn't expect Greed to respond.

"Heh, you've always been greedy kid, that's why I choose you piss ant."

My eyes widened when I heard Greed speak in a tired but cocky voice.

"You don't need me kid, you never did, you just don't want to give me up."

I smiled warmly at his words and began to focus all my attention on Greed, trying to convey all my emotions to him.

"Thank you, Greed."

My cheeks tinted a little pink as I felt Greed's aura pulse hotly and his avarice expand.

"Greed?"

I questioned him as I gripped the railing trying not to fall over from all the strong feelings that were not my own pulsing through me.

"It's nothing piss ant." Greed sounded normal but I felt intense joy and want radiating off his soul in waves. Was Greed this happy because I said thank you to him?

"You should get some rest Ling I'm going back to sleep, this body needs rest before we separate."

I heard Greed yawn as the scorching aura became cool once more and the intense feelings died down to a content purr. I gripped my head digging my fingers into the black hair trying to stop the oncoming headache from the blast of emotions that had just bombarded me, while I looked to the door leading back into the train; I looked back at the cloudy sky then turned to grip the door handle open and wander back to my seat. I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep.

"Night Greed."

It's dark. Everything's black. Why can't I see? I'm using the dragons pulse but I don't feel anything. It's hot, I'm hot; I'm going to melt if I don't get out of here! I ran like a maniac until I collided with a smooth cold surface which I gladly pressed my entire body against. Feeling around to try and tell what I was rubbing myself against I noticed that I could see again. Checking myself over for any injuries I noticed that I was wearing my old yellow jacket which I had given to Lanfan after she had cut off her arm. Lifting my head up to look straight ahead I saw a figure standing on the other side of the wall which I now realized was glass. The figure was me, except I was wearing a black trench coat and had an oroboris tattoo on my hand; that's when I realized it wasn't me but Greed on the other side of the glass. I could feel his fuchsia eyes raking over my body, and intense heat was leaking from his being, it was his avarice again. I frowned and as I did this so did he, my frown faded as I tilted my head to the right in confusion and like a mirror Greed copied me, his eyes still devouring me. Why was Greed copying me? I moved my hand and placed my palm flat against the glass. I gasped as he copied me and our hands met, the glass disappearing; gazing from our joined palms to Greed's face I saw a manic grin form as he grabbed my hand with his fingers in a vice like grip and pulled me forward towards him. I yelped as I fell towards Greed, those hungry fuchsia eyes still eating me alive, that heat still surrounding me, suffocating me until.

I woke up with a start, my eyes snapped open as I began to go into a couching fit. I looked around frantically, ponytail whipping around my head as I turned from side to side.

"My lord I'm so glad you're alright!"

"See I told you he was alright."

My lucidity came back when I heard Lanfan and Ed talking to me, looking up to them I saw the others all looking at me a well my mouth opened into an 'O' shape as I let out an innocent,

"Huh."

"Young lord are you alright you fell asleep on the train and we couldn't wake you up. You, you looked pained my lord."

Lanfan's eyes were huge with worry as I tilted my head to the left in confusion.

"That's strange,"

I paused looking at my surroundings;

"Where are we?"

With squinted dark blue eyes I looked around the unknown room, I was in a lumpy bed with scratchy blue sheets, surrounded by plain white walls with no pictures, and a single window that displayed the horrible rainy weather outside in the dreary morning air of Resembool. I started to rise from the bed placing my feet on the cool wooden floor as Ed started to answer my question.

"Were at Winry's house in Resembool,"

Ed scratched his head in shame and embarrassment as he continued,

"Since I burned down our old house this was the only place the old man could think of to split you and Greed apart."

"I don't like the idea of alchemy being performed in this house but since your Ed's friend I'll allow it this once."

Pinako interrupted as I nodded my head in understanding. Out of the blue Winry busted open the door.

"The apple pie's ready!"

The blonde girl held a big smile on her face as she held a huge apple pie with her oven mitt clad hands.

"Oh Ling your awake do you want some pie?"

At the sight of the pie I began to drool uncontrollably and my stomach came to life once again after making the loudest growl ever. Mmmm it smells so good! A growing fifteen year old boy needs his food especially if he has a greedy homunculus inside him. Speaking of greedy homunculus's Greed should be awake by now; focusing my attention inwards I checked to see if Greed was indeed awake yet, to my disappointment the homunculus was still sleeping his aura cool and constricted.

"Greed, Greed wake up, don't you want some yummy delicious pie?"

I began poking him in the red void of souls that was our inner world, I could tell he still wanted to sleep but I wanted him to wake up; not just because of the pie but because of the dream I had, maybe Greed had it too, or maybe he knows what it means. I continued my poking until I heard a moan of displeasure escape the huge mouth.

"What do you want piss ant? I'm trying to sleep."

Greed's voice was filled with annoyance but I ignored it, used to his asshole attitude; it was actually kind of endearing, he wouldn't be Greed if he wasn't a jerk. My smile was soft as I spoke.

"Well you can get all the sleep you want once are bodies are separated, were in Resembool."

I saw Greed perk up at this but he still wasn't ready to leave dreamland just yet he needed more convincing. My voice rose as I pouted.

"Come on Greed get up I want to eat some pie aren't you hungry Greed, I'm hungry!"

I began tugging at him as I whined.

"Ugh fine piss ant I'm getting up switch with me."

Greed sounded annoyed but defeated. I smiled as I felt that familiar heat surround me and then push me back into the mass of souls as Greed took over.

"So do you want some pie Ling?"

Winry questioned again her eyes held a hint of worry.

"Yeah he'll have some pie and so will I."

Greed stood up with a smirk on his face and gestured to himself. For a second Winry looked a little surprised by the sudden change in souls but she quickly got over it and began cutting the pie into pieces and serving them on plates.

"Greed is that you?"

Ed questioned hesitantly. I could feel my lips stretching in a way mine never would as Greed grinned.

"Bingo kid, now where is my pie the little piss ant's stomach is starting to eat itself and since we have the same stomach that's not too good for me either. Winry was silent for a moment but then she took a plate and handed it to Greed.

"Here."

She smiled sweetly then walked over to give everyone else a piece as well. Greed looked down to the pie than began to stuff his face full of it. Like always I could taste the flavors of the food exploding in my mouth even though I wasn't eating; the taste of the pie burst in my mouth and it tasted so good my throat began to swallow on its own accord even though there wasn't really any food in it. This was the weird part of our 'bond' I felt everything Greed felt and that was a double edge sword. On one hand it made our senses in fighting incredible, two heads are better than one, but we share pain as well, when one gets hurt the other feels their pain just as much. Good thing Greed doesn't get hurt much. I sighed rolling over onto my stomach in the mass of souls surrounding me.

"Ah I wish that I could actually bite into the food I taste; it's just not as satisfying this way!"

"I'm not switching with you just so you can stuff your face with pie."

Greed interrupted my whining while he reached for another piece of pie. Sadly for me he was stopped by Hohenheim who had just walked into the room covered in chalk dust, a tired look on his face. Greed froze and moved his Fuchsia eyes to stare at Hohenheim.

"I've got everything set up in the basement come prince let's separate you and Greed.

"Ling."

I heard the seriousness in Greed's voice as he began following Hohenheim out of the guest room and into the dark hallway.

"The old man's running on will power alone, if he does this,"

Greed paused as I sat up to look at his soul that had just appeared in front of me.

"He's gone."

My eyes widened.

"You mean he'll die if he helps us?"

Greed didn't respond and his silence was enough to tell me I was right. I looked to the 'ground' clenching my fists as my black fringe shadowed my face.

"Let's go Greed."

My tone was a serious one and I could feel Greed's surprise.

"Are you sure piss ant I was positive that-."

I lifted my head to look at him.

"I'm sure he knows the consequences of his actions and I will not question his reasons for doing this, I'll just accept it. Now go Greed."

"Whatever you want kid."

I could tell he was mocking me, that's exactly what I said to him before we left Central. Does Greed not want to separate? Or does he just not want Ed and Al's father to die for us. I bit my lip as Greed continued to move our body along the hallway.

"If you want to ask him why he's doing this you can."

I felt Greed's attention shift back to me as he snorted.

"Whatever, let's just go piss ant."

Finally reaching the door to the basement Hohenheim turned around to face Greed.

"Oh I'm sorry your Greed not Ling correct?"

Greed grunted and began to open the door to the basement, loud squeaks started to sound as the door was forced to open. Once open Hohenheim Grabbed Greed by the shoulder which caused the homunculus to stiffen up in irritation and defense.

"You want to ask me why don't you?"

The blonde man questioned.

"Ask me and I'll answer."

Greed huffed.

"Back off old man, there nothing I want to ask you, so just split us apart!"

"Greed!"

I warned while Hohenheim dropped his hand from our shoulder. Greed sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, why are you doing this old man?"

Hohenheim moved back a few steps as Greed turned around planting his cold Fuchsia eyes on the blonde man. Hohenheim was silent for a few seconds.

"I'm doing this for Ed and Al; for all the friends you and the prince have made on your journey, I'm doing this to make them happy and in turn I will be happy."

A cold smile spread across Greed's face as his eyes continued to pierce Hohenheim's glasses covered ones. Greed turned around to face a stone wall with multiple chalk drawings of transmutation circles on it.

"All right old man, go ahead."

"Very well but first you need to change."

Greed turned his head back to look at the blonde man his mouth open as a questionable 'huh' sound exited it.

"Let the prince take over, it's better if Ling is in control, that way I can extract you from him more easily."

Greed shrugged in indifference.

"Ok whatever, switch with me piss ant."

At Greed's call I was pushed forward by his overwhelming aura until I was in control.

"Prince is that you?"

At Hohenheim's question I nodded my head.

"Yeah."

The room when silent for a bit until Hohenheim called me over to an average looking grey bowl.

"Kneel down over this bowl and stick out your right arm; we'll have to work fast."

I looked up at him questionably when he brought out an everyday kitchen knife.

"Your healing powers are going to get in the way; brace yourself."

Hohenheim said this while he knelt down next to me. Steeling myself I hissed in pain grinding my teeth together as he dragged the knife over my forearm; blood blossomed form the wound and began pouring out of me like rain falling from the sky on a particularly stormy day. As the first plump, shiny droplets of blood reached the bottom of the bowl I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. Looking down I saw the blonde man's hand buried deep in my chest.

"Don't look at my hand; just keep putting pressure on your arm until the bowl is filled with blood. Gritting my teeth I squeezed my arm tighter, nails clawing into the pale skin, making more and more thick coppery blood ooze out of my arm and into the bowl. Suddenly I felt a pull in my chest so strong I had to let out a scram of agony, it felt like someone was trying to separate my skin from each individual strand of muscle. Quickly looking down to my chest I saw Hohenheim's hand leaving the cavity, extracting a shiny red stone with it. An intense sense of separation and longing suddenly filled me as I watched the stone that was Greed drift further and further away from me. My dark blue eyes were wide as tears fell down my face; it felt like a part of me was just taken away, like half of my soul was just stolen. Making the smallest of sounds in my throat I began to reach towards the red stone in Hohenheim's hand.

"Prince, Prince, LING!"

Snapping out of my daze I stopped my movement towards Greed and looked up to meet Hohenheim's glasses clad golden eyes.

"Take Greed and put him into the bowl of your blood; he should be able to form a body with the amount of blood in the bowl. Squinting my eyes back to their normal state, I nodded my head and began to reach for Greed. Hohenheim moved his hand out of reach.

"Make sure the stone doesn't come in contact with any of your open wounds our else Greed will make you his host again."

Taking hold of Greed with my undamaged left hand I began to crawl towards the bowl of dark blood, my legs too weak to support me. Once I was next to the bowl I lifted the stone to my face, marveling at the strange texture and blood red color of the stone that was Greed.

"So this is Greed at his core."

Hohenheim nodded to my statement but said nothing as I dropped the stone into the bowl.

"Huh?"

I breathed out and watched in awe as the blood began to spike around the stone like needles. Gazing at the dark red blood move around like a living creature Hohenheim interrupted my staring contest with the inky liquid.

"That's what was happening inside you when Greed first entered your body. The blood is trying to reject Greed, but since Greed's handled it before he should succeed in creating a new body out of your blood. "

I nodded my head in understanding continuing to stare at my struggling blood.

"How long does it take?"

I questioned looking up at the blonde alchemist.

"It's almost done, since that blood doesn't have a soul of its own Greed should be able to take over it fairly quickly."

I was about to nod again when a huge crack appeared in the bowl and bloody mist erupted throughout the basement. I scrunched my nose up in disgust at the overwhelming smell of my own blood. Squinting my eyes even more so than usual I saw a figure standing in the mist.

"Greed?"

I questioned stumbling onto my feet. As the mist cleared I saw a naked Greed standing in the middle of the room. I looked his figure over; he looked just like me, no wait I didn't have the oroboris tattoo on my hand anymore, but Greed did and as I walked closer to him I noticed he was a half an inch taller than me .

"Greed."

I called once more.

"Yeah piss ant."

I saw him crack his neck turning around to meet my squinted gaze, and then I saw his most distinct and different feature from me, those eyes; those fuchsia eyes that were never squinted. I was about to say something to the owner of those eyes until I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around I saw Ed and Al's father holding a pile of clothes.

"I thought he might want these, it is rather cold in here." Hohenheim was scratching his pink check with one finger nervously as he handed me the clothes. Looking to the pile I saw a white dress shirt with black slacks and loafers. Looking back to Greed I smiled lightly and handed him the clothes. Greed's mouth turned down as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Hmm not really my style, you wanna trade piss ant?"

Looking down to my clothes I noticed how dirty they were, the blue Xinginese silk shirt was tattered by the sleeves and the black slacks had rips in them. Did Greed want to trade clothes because he didn't want me to wear these rags? Suddenly I felt my hair being pulled out of its tie. Greed had taken the white hair tie holding my hair back. Quickly looking back up to Greed's face I saw him pulling back his black locks into their usual pony tail.

"Hey!"

I whined but Greed just ignored me and began talking to Hohenheim over my protests.

"Hey pops why am I slightly taller than Ling?"

Greed questioned while reaching out to tug at my flaying black hair his other had tugging at his own black pony tail.

"And why is my hair more coarse than his? Not that I mind but,"

Greed trailed off not knowing how to finish his sentence. Hohenheim looked up to the still naked Greed and fully clothed Ling.

"Well that's simple each soul is different and just because the body medium is the same doesn't me the features are going to be exact."

"Oh."

Greed took his balled up right hand and hit his left palm his face open in understanding. Suddenly Greed turned back to gaze at me with cocky fuchsia eyes a smirk forming on his face.

"So what do you say Kid?"

I tilted my head in confusion still trying to absorb what Hohenheim had said.

"About what?"

Greed's smirk widened as he mimicked my head tilt.

"Do you wanna switch clothes with me?"

At Greed's mimicking my dream from the train ride came back to me.

"Yeah."

I said with a frown brows knitting in thought as I put the clothes Hohenheim gave me on the floor and began to undo the clasps of the blue silk shirt until I remembered Hohenheim was still in the room. Turning my head back to look over my shoulder I noticed that the man's blonde hair was down and he was holding out a white hair tie to me. I smiled warmly as I bowed to him in gratitude not just for the hair tie but for everything he's done for me.

"Thank you."

Turning back to Greed I began to put up my hair. Finally I was all stripped down clad in only a white pair of boxers. Handing my previously worn clothes to Greed who hadn't stopped staring at me since I put my hair back up, I began to dress picking the new clothes off the chalk covered floor. Something was up with Greed, his aura feels even more suffocating and warm than when we were joined, I continued buttoning up the white dress shirt as warm tendrils of heat began to radiate off of Greed in waves. I could feel myself shaking slightly as Greed's avarice tried to consume me, his eyes were locked with my squinted ones, he seemed to be off in another world already changed into the worn clothes, I was about to say something to him until I was interrupted by the sound of elephants racing down the stairs.

"I can't take it anymore Ling, Greed are you alright!?"

"Young lord did that Greed creature hurt you?"

Turning my head to the stairs I saw Ed and Lanfan rushing down them in a panic. Lifting my hand up in a sign that everything was fine I smiled widely as I spoke my voice upbeat showing none of my concerns about Greed, speaking of the homunculus I glanced over to him only to see that he looked like his normal self again, putting my worries to the side I finally spoke up.

"Yeah everything's fine!"

"Young lord!"

Lanfan rushed forward grabbing my waving right arm.

"You have a ghastly cut on your arm, are you okay?"

Looking to the cut I smiled, the arm was paler than usual and the blood was starting to clot around the open wound making it look darker than the fresh blood still oozing out in gobs, there were also little crescent moon shapes around the cut where i'd dug my nails in to make the blood come out in quicker spurts.

"What this? Oh it's nothing it got cut while I was being separated from Greed."

Looking up I saw Lanfan glaring at Greed who was standing next to me with a bored look on his face. Subtlety and quickly I slipped my arm away from Lanfan's vice like grasp bring it up to rub at my head.

"Wow I sure am hungry! Hey guys lets go upstairs and have some more pie!"

Running at full speed I grabbed Lanfan and Ed pushing them up the staircase leaving Greed and Hohenheim alone. Greed may be acting a little strange but I can still read him, and I know he wanted to talk to Hohenheim.


	3. The Moon is Made of Spaghetti

**A/N: Yes third chapter, i have no idea what to call it though, I also had a little trouble getting into writing in Greed's POV but it all worked out I think I like writing in Ling's POV better though. **

**Disclaimer: All Fullmetal Alchemist/ Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I don't own them.**

**Warning: Before you go any further in this story know that there is spoilers so if you haven't seen the whole anime BEWARE! Finally this is BoyXBoy yaoi GreedXLing so if you don't like that then don't read this I'm trying to save your eyes. **

* * *

"I've still got a little time left."

The basement was dark and filled with the stench of blood, I could feel the cold seeping into me through the grey stone tiles beneath my feet; and it filled me with a sort of pity.

"I'm going to Trisha's grave."

The old man paused dropping his gaze from me to the stone floor.

"I'd like my last moments to be with her."

I snorted in contempt giving the man a cold stare.

"The only thing that's going to be there is a grave old man; maybe you should be spending your last moments with your sons."

My words didn't seem to faze him as we locked gazes for a while. He smiled sadly.

"Maybe your right."

I turned my back to him and laughed lifting my right hand into the air to signify my departure.

"I always am~."

My face turned to a blank stare as I began to climb the stairs. Opening the door leading to the others I found Ling sitting lotus style next to the door; his face held a look of deep contemplation until I reached him.

"Greed."

He tilted his head up to meet my gaze black hair shifting with his movements, there were questions in those squinted eyes. Furrowing my brow in annoyance I sighed lifting my hand to rub the back of my head.

"I know okay."

At this the little piss ant just tilted his to the side feigning confusion.

"Know what?"

My face went blank again, gaze growing cold.

"I know that we can't do anything, the old man's going to die, because of us."

I turned my back to Ling as he stood up from the creaky wooden floor. Blues and blacks covered the dark hallway as the corridor went cold. I laughed dryly, turning my head back to lock gazes with the little piss ant.

"We should just accept his fate right?"

The sarcasm was dripping off my voice, as I smirked coldly, eyes trying to pry open Ling's squinted ones. Suddenly a loud yell crashed through the hallway.

"Al! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

A streak of black flashed by my line of sight as Ling rushed down the hall to the room where the shout had come from. I sighed once more as I began to follow the piss ant to what could only be a screeching Ed. Stepping through the arch way into the living room I saw the two brats fighting over a piece of black cloth.

"Oh Greed I'm glad to see that your separation from Ling went well!"

The Fullmetal kid's younger brother held a big smile on his thin face as I entered the room to stand next to Ling who had a stupid smile on his face.

"Yeah well I'd be even better if your brother wasn't yelling so much kid."

Alphonse looked down embarrassingly to the green blanket that was covering his malnourished body.

"Well about that."

He laughed light heartily as Ed interrupted.

"He was using alchemy!"

Ed looked pissed as his little girlfriend joined in, her voice worried and shocked.

"Al! You shouldn't use alchemy so soon after you just got your body back!"

Al laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"I know, I know but I just wanted to fix Greed's coat."

My eyes grew wide with surprise as I listened more intently to the conversation that was going on.

"What?"

Ed and Winry both questioned in shock.

"Well before we left Central I found the trench coat that Greed always wore, so I took it with me; I wanted to fix it and give it back to him as thanks for helping to defeat Father."

My eyes grew even wider from his words. Pointing to myself I caught the attention of the skinny kid.

"You mean the trench coat I ripped off so I could fight better?"

"Yep!"

The kid shook his head enthusiastically a big smile on his face.

At this I broke out into a huge grin and began to laugh hysterically.

"Hey what's so funny?"

A small scowl surfaced on Al's face. Pulling myself together I wiped away a tear from laughing so hard.

"Heh, that jacket isn't even mine kid I got it off Ling when I claimed his body as mine."

They all looked a little shocked until Ed's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yeah, I remember Ling was wearing that coat when we were inside gluttony's fake portal of truth!"

Al smiled in understanding.

"Oh so it's Ling's."

At this Ling interrupted a goofy smile on his face and pointer finger held up in objection.

"Actually I got that coat from doctor Knox."

Al looked confused as he lifted one eye brow, as did everyone else.

"Wait what?"

Ed exclaimed giving Ling a questioning look.

"Yeah don't you remember when everyone met up in the safe house after I caught Gluttony, I gave my jacket to Lanfan after she cut off her arm to mislead Wrath. I had no jacket and it was freezing so doctor Knox gave me his."

The Fullmetal brat's looked a little confused as Ling finished his story.

"So the coat belongs to doctor Knox."

Al said slowly.

"Yep."

Ling nodded his head happily folding his arms.

"So he fixed it for nothing!"

Ed shouted in annoyance.

"Pretty much!"

Ling chirped playfully. At this Ed exploded and started to chase the stupid piss ant around the room, shouting insults and throwing objects. While this was going on I kept my gaze trained on the black trench coat. Although it wasn't even mine I wanted it. I laughed inside my head, I guess that's expected of greed my avarice is ever expanding, at this I glanced briefly to the running Ling, black pony tail swishing with his quick movements across the room, a big smile plastered on his face. I snorted in amusement bringing my sight back to the coat. I wanted it but it was more than that. I was attached to it, when I thought of it I also thought of myself, usually the only thing that ever did that to me was the oriboris tattoo that was on my hand. I smirked this was another thing that represented me and although doctor Knox and the piss ant had worn it first, it was mine.

"What the hell kid, seeing as ya fixed up the coat I'll take it!"

Reaching over to grab the coat I could see the happiness in the kid's eyes as I began to put it on, the feeling of smooth satin slipping over my skin sending prickles of satisfaction through me. I grinned as I pulled at the lapels of the coat straitening it out.

"How do I look?"

I spread my arms out waiting for a complement.

"You look greedy."

I heard Ling say from across the room. He had stopped running from a worn out Ed who was sprawled out on the floor panting like a worn out dog. There was sweat coming down his face as he stared at me with squinted eyes and an amused smirk.

"You look like a child who just got the best toy ever."

I grinned at his words maybe that little Xinginese girl was right Ling is becoming more like me.

"Just living up to my name; piss ant."

Putting my hands into the pockets of my coat I started to walk to the kitchen.

"And you should too kid don't you smell that~?"

I teased as I watched Ling tilt his head in confusion.

"Smell wha-."

He stopped mid-sentence as he began to sniff the air drool dripping down his chin.

"Is that food?"

A loud rumble was emitted from the piss ants stomach as he turned his head to look out the window only to be met with the rising moon. Hours had passed by since we last ate and the moon was now shining brightly through the old windows of the Rockbell home.

Winry perked up at this.

"Oh wow is it time for dinner already?"

She stood brushing off the non-existent dirt from her mini skirt.

"Well come on everybody let's eat!"

Ling rushed into the kitchen leaving the rest of us behind. Ed huffed, an annoyed scowl on his face.

"Jeez, I can't believe that guy isn't a giant fat ass yet."

I laughed as Lanfan threw a dagger in his direction which lucky for him hit the wall beside his head.

"You will not speak badly about master Ling!"

Lanfan growled then stomped off to the Kitchen to be with her beloved 'master Ling'.

"Sheesh, when's she gonna learn I was only joking, she didn't have to try to stab me with a knife, I mean come on the guy eats like a freaking hippo!"

Walking behind a whining Ed I snickered.

"Maybe instead of emperor of Xing he should be the new Gluttony."

Al giggled at this; he was walking along side me with a helpful Mei Chang by his side.

"Yeah but I still think he's more like you Greed, you're so alike, I'm starting to think it was fate that father gave you to Ling."

I froze in place after hearing his words, my eyes widening. Turning to look at him and the little Xinginese girl I grinned.

"Maybe it was."

I continued to walk down the hall until I realized something. Turning back around I smirked.

"Oh and father didn't give me to Ling, the piss ant gave himself to me."

Finally arriving at the table I took a seat next to the chimeras and Ling. Once dinner got started and the food was passed out I sighed, a look of irritation plastered on my face. To the right of me were a bunch of bulky chimeras chowing down like animals, and to the left of me was Ling who was twenty times worse than the chimeras, food was flying everywhere as the piss ant chomped down on spaghetti and a chicken leg at the same time. Sauce and chicken was flying everywhere. I gritted my teeth and bit into my food. Looking back at Ling I noticed how messy his face was, there was sauce everywhere, it looked like someone had cut his cheeks open and they were bleeding everywhere. Bringing my hand to his face I swiped a little sauce off with my middle finger bringing it back to my mouth to taste. The little piss ant looked to me tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Hmm?"

Resting my head in my hand I smirked.

"I'm glad that I did the eating when we shared a body, you should see yourself, yep your definitely one of the finer things in life."

My smirk became a grin as Ling sucked down the rest of his pasta, his whole face finally visible. Gobs of red sauce were dripping down his cheeks, lips and chin as he responded.

"Your one to talk, you eat just as bad as me!"

"No one eats as bad as you."

Ed deadpanned.

"Although I'll say that Greed isn't that graceful when it comes to eating either."

Almost everyone laughed at this including Lanfan who usually kept quiet unless the subject had to do with Ling or Xing; the only ones who didn't laugh were Heinkel and Darius, who had been quiet for most of the trip.

"Hey, we've been thinking,"

Everyone went quiet when the lion chimera spoke up.

"When you guys go back to Xing can we come?"

Ling wiped his face off as he looked to Heinkel, his face serious.

"Why?"

"There's nothing here for us and we've been thinking that we'd like to see the world."

Ling nodded.

"I understand; you may join us."

Lanfan stood from her spot at the table.

"About Xing young lord, when will we be departing for it?"

"Yes I'd also like to know, I want to spend my last moments in Amestris with Alphonse!"

Mei Chang sat up as well; both women looked to Ling with the same question. Looking thoughtful Ling turned his head to stare at me, his squinted eyes showing nothing of his inner thoughts.

"How about tomorrow in the afternoon,"

A wide smile was on his face as he began to dig back into his food.

"That way when we reach the desert it will be morning."

His voice was muffled as he slurped up more spaghetti.

"Sounds good to me!"

I grinned, digging back into my food as well. Later that night I sat on the balcony outside the Fullmetal brat's girlfriend's room. She had lent the room to me because there wasn't enough space for everyone; she was staying in the guest room with Ed and Al. Looking to the full moon I laughed. The sky had cleared up right after the piss ant and I had separated. Now the moon shone bright and the stars gleamed clear in the dark night sky. It was strange having a separate body, a body all for me.

"I'm completely alone now."

Sighing I took a deep breath of the crisp night air. Closing my eyes I smiled.

"But am I really?"

I pictured all the new people I had met, people not homunculus, not father.

"Ling."

Breathing deep I looked to my hands putting them together, feeling the skin covering the flesh and bones. It was strange.

"What are you doing?"

Quickly I looked up to see the little piss ant squatting next to me, the moon light bleaching his hair silver and his skin satin, he held a warm smile on his face. My eyes were wide with surprise and awe as I looked to him for a moment, glancing back down to my hand I smirked.

"Nothing kid it's just strange."

"What's strange?"

He scooted closer tilting his head in curiosity the moons rays playing with his soft black hair, and I could feel it that heat, the want from earlier seeping back into me. My gaze was trained on him, fuchsia eyes growing hungry.

"Being separated, it's strange."

Ling smiled lightly and lifted his hand up to face me.

"Sometimes strange is good."

Lifting my hand up to meet his I felt a jolt race through me as our palms laid flat against each other.

"See I can touch you now."

His smile grew warm as he looked up from our joined hands to meet my eyes.

"And I can look at you now, through my own eyes."

I gazed at him for a long time, trying to think of what to say, but no words would come.

"Greed?"

I could feel the question and nervousness in his voice as he spoke.

"Have you ever felt like you've done something before?"

I looked to him one eye shadowed by my fringe.

"Maybe,"

I spoke lightly as I gripped his fingers with mine, confirming his thoughts.

"I had a dream."

He looked like he was in a different world as his hand pushed lightly against mine, back and forth in a rubbing motion.

"Did you have a dream as well?"

I squeezed tighter around his fingers.

"Maybe,"

I repeated quietly, still sharing his gaze.

"I don't know what it means if that's what you want to ask."

The little piss ant looked disappointed but only slightly as he pressed his hand more firmly to mine for a brief moment then pulled away.

"Oh well."

He severed our gaze looking to the sky with a bright smile. The moon illuminating his face in pure star light;

"It doesn't really matter, I'm just glad."

Leaning back against the wall I turned my head to look at him.

"About what?"

"Hm?"

He hummed in a daze turning lazily towards me, most of his face covered in shadow now.

"Oh, I'm just glad you didn't die,"

He paused coming closer to lean his head against my shoulder, closing his eyes fully he continued in a tired and sweet tone.

"If you'd have died, I think I would have lost something, I'm just glad you're still alive and you're coming to Xing with-"

He yawned bringing his hand to rest on mine pining it to the wooden floor board.

"With me-"

He trailed off falling asleep on my shoulder. I sighed in defeat.

"Your making me feel bad kid; if it wasn't for you I would have gone through with my plan, but-"

I paused moving my hand on top of his and gripping it tightly.

"You changed them."

Moving my head to rest over his I sighed once more this time in content, little bolts of pleasure coursed through my body from the contact, and I could feel the tendrils of desire taking hold and seeping out of me.

"Ling."

I purred in want, then growled in frustration quickly lifting my head from his, I looked to the sky watching as the moon bathed us in its glow. "Why do I feel this overwhelming want for you?"

Looking back down to him one last time I sat there with him until the sun awoke once more.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah I re-watched some episodes and I realized that the trench coat Ling wears is doctor Knox's sorry for the mistake for some reason I thought it was Mustang's because they were talking in the episode but then when I watched it I was like 'oh hey Mustang is wearing a coat and so is Ling.' **


	4. Pandas in Love

**A/N: The 4th chapter is officially a thing. Hope you enjoy it, I had a lot of fun writing about Mei in this chapter. **

** **Disclaimer: All Fullmetal Alchemist/ Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I don't own them.****

****Warning: Before you go any further in this story know that there is spoilers so if you haven't seen the whole anime BEWARE! Finally this is BoyXBoy yaoi GreedXLing so if you don't like that then don't read this I'm trying to save your eyes.****

* * *

I was warm, swish, swish, bounce, bounce a blonde ponytail swayed in the wind and it grew cold as I heard a voice, "He's going away, to die," I opened my eyes to see what the voice was talking about but all I saw was cold fuchsia, how such a warm color could be so cold I'll never know but it suited him fine.

"Greed."

Waking up outside on the balcony of the Rockbell house I saw Greed pressed against the railing of the balcony. The morning was fogy and grey, as I walked towards Greed. Stretching my arms and rubbing the sleep from my eyes I reached his side by the railing.

"What are you looking at?"

I asked curiously bending over the balcony to get a better view through the fog.

"It's the old man he's going away."

Greed didn't look to me as he talked keeping his piercing eyes trained to a spot in the fog. Looking closer I saw a blonde ponytail swaying back and forth through the mist. My eyes widened from their normal squint as I remembered my dream. Was I dreaming of what Greed was seeing? Coming out of my shock I turned to meet fuchsia eyes. Our faces were blank as we held our stare.

"We should go see if the others are awake yet."

I broke the gaze and began to walk to the door leading back inside. Greed didn't say anything as he followed me back in. I could feel the smirk on his lips as his cold eyes burned through me, it sent unfamiliar but pleasant shivers down my spine.

"I never knew how much you wanted to touch and look at me~."

I smiled remembering my words from last night. Greed was trying to tease me.

"Yeah but it's mostly about having my own body back, you were starting to make me greedy."

I turned around to face a grinning Greed.

"Greedy for what exactly?"

He leaned closer to me a sly smirk forming on his face. Blushing the lightest of pinks as the first thing that popped into my head was Greed himself, my smile grew fiery and my tone playful as I responded.

"Lots of things, like becoming the ruler of the world!"

Greed laughed which made my smile widen even more.

"Ah yes the ruler of the whole world, now I could get used to that!"

I feigned outrage.

"Now wait a minute who said you would be ruler, it would obviously be me!"

Greed's grin grew playful as he flicked me in the nose.

"No way piss ant you're nowhere near strong enough to rule the world."

Smirking slightly I crossed my arms.

"Oh yeah, well I was strong enough to overcome you."

Greed backed me into the hallway until my back hit the wall.

"That's only cause I let ya kid."

Suddenly I could feel it again that overwhelming heat coming back to suffocate me; except instead of crushing me it was wrapping around me in hot tendrils of want, Greed's eyes were burning into me as I saw a glint of his sharp homunculus teeth through his cocky smirk. Our faces were so close, as the waves of Greed's avarice pulsed hotter and hotter. I could feel my cheeks glowing, a deep red. Looking down to the ground I Un-squinted my eyes breathing shallowly, what's this feeling? Screwing my eyes shut I whined slightly in my throat.

"Greed."

Suddenly a loud cry shook throughout the Rockbell home.

"No!"

Snapping my head to where the noise was coming from, I took off in the direction of the guest room where Ed, Al and Winry were staying. I could hear Greed's footfalls behind me as we ran. Finally reaching the plain room we were greeted by the sight of a distressed Mei Chang clinging to a reluctant Alphonse, along with an aggravated Ed trying to pry the Xinginese girl off the weak alchemist.

"What's wrong?"

I questioned with a raised brow, an amused Greed behind me. Choosing to ignore everyone Mei continued to screech and moan.

"No, no, no!"

"Get off him you overgrown panda!"

Ed shouted as he pulled more around the girls' stomach trying to save his brother from whatever Mei was doing to him. Slowly approaching us Winry sighed.

"A little while ago we found Mei in here sleeping with Al."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"So, that's not such a big deal."

Winry sighed again, bringing her hands to her head to try and straighten out her bed head.

"Well ordinarily no, but she was hugging Al so tight that he was in pain, and well,"

She paused turning her head back to look at Ed who was still struggling to pull Mei off his brother.

"You know Ed."

She finished with a deadpanned look on her face.

"Get off him already!"

Interrupting the moans of protest from Mei Ed finally pried the little Xinginese girl off the poor alchemist. Al looked worse for wear his eyes spinning and body limp.

"What wrong with you Mei?"

Ed yelled once more a scowl covering his face. Mei had tears in her big eyes as she cried.

"I just wanted to spend the night with my beloved Alphonse! I might not see him again for a very long time and I-I just wanted to be with him!"

Mei sniffed as snot started to come out of her small stuffy red nose.

"Yeah well couldn't you have waited until morning?"

Ed snorted holding his head up in contempt and crossing his arms. Mei grew angry as she shouted at Ed.

"No I can't wait, I love him and when you love someone you always want to be with them, there's never enough time, if I'd have waited till morning there wouldn't have been enough time, in fact even now there's not enough time!"

Mei spoke with passion as she held her hand to her chest.

"Even now my hearts crying out to be with my dear Alphonse!"

She growled at Ed

"And you're getting in the way of that."

Ed looked moved but also annoyed at the girls' words.

"Yeah well he needs sleep, you care about him right?"

At this Mei nodded her head quickly, a desperate look on her face.

"And you want him to get better right?"

Ed continued, while Mei listened carefully.

"Then you need to let him rest."

Ed's face turned soothing as Mei turned down her head in defeat more tears falling down round cheeks. Looking to Winry Ed nodded his head towards Mei ordering Winry to look after her. The blonde girl had a calming but serious look on her face as she nodded to Ed in confirmation and went over to Mei grabbing her tiny hand and taking her back to her room. Once the frantic Xinginese girl had left Ed returned to his brother's side helping him up.

"You okay Al?"

Ed's voice was sweet and held great concern for his brother.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Al smiled warmly turning to face Greed and I who were still standing in the middle of the room.

"Sorry about that Mei can get a little, clingy sometimes."

Ed huffed.

"Clingy, more like obsessed! I can't believe she's related to you Ling!"

Smiling playfully I held a finger up wagging it back and forth.

"Technically were only half siblings~."

Ed pouted.

"Whatever."

"Oh come on she's not that bad, she's only in love."

Al interrupted the conversation a light blush dusting his cheeks. At this Greed snorted a smirk on his lips.

"If that's what loves like for you humans I'm glad I'm a homunculus."

I frowned turning to face Greed who was leaning against the molding of the wooden door leading into the guest room.

"So you can't feel love?"

My frown deepened as Greed laughed.

"I'm Greed piss ant, the only thing I feel is the ever expanding desire to possess."

A cocky grin grew on his face as I looked at the palm of my hand in contemplation.

"I don't think that's true Greed."

I hummed quietly. Greed looked to me his face questioning as he let out a 'huh'. Continuing I walked over to him a light smile on my face.

"When we were fighting on the promised day after Wrath had killed Captain Buccaneer and Fu."

I paused remembering my bodyguard and all his bravery.

"When I asked you to lend me your powers to save everyone, you lent them to me. I don't think that had anything to do with your avarice."

I brought my hand up to press against his chest a warm smile spreading across my face as I felt the steady rhythm of his heart."

"You're more than what your name implies, Greed."

Looking up to him our eyes met and I could feel his chi pulsing hot as his avarice and maybe something more started to ravish the air around us. Those fuchsia eyes were deep as they tried to drown me in them. Forgetting all about Ed I began to feel tingles down my spine once more and a slight heat rush to my cheeks, it was the same feeling from the hallway again; it was all encompassing and it made me want this moment to never end. What was happening to me? I curled my palm into a fist as our gaze intensified.

'No I can't wait, I love him and when you love someone you always want to be with them!'

'Oh come on she's not that bad, she's only in love.'

Suddenly thinking back to what had just happened a few minutes ago I froze, breaking the gaze I held with Greed but still clenching my hand on his chest. My mouth felt dry but my brain was overflowing with words. Greed.

"Ling are you alright?"

I could feel Ed looking over my shoulder as he interrupted my thoughts. Greed brought his hand to his head, scratching the black hair. Yawning he moved his hand to mine.

"He's fine brat you just woke him up with all you're screaming."

Once my hand was separated from his chest Greed began walking out the door way and as he did I felt a slight loss overtake me. Greed lifted his hand in the air signaling for me to follow.

"Come on piss ant lets go."

Following Greed I looked back to see a confused but sleepy Ed head back to an already asleep Al.

When the fog finally cleared and the sun came to claim the land I was laying in the grass outside the Rockbell house. Greed and I had separated after we had left the guest room earlier today. So i decided to enjoy my last moments in Amestris outside while waiting for Greed, Lanfan and the chimeras to come back from shopping for supplies. I chuckled a little, imagining Greed he must be eyeing every expensive looking thing in the market.

"Hey Ling!"

At the call I sat up to see Ed walking towards me, a friendly smile was on his face as he held out an apple to me. Catching it with a smile I bit into the red fruit, enjoying the way it crunched around my teeth.

"What are you doing out here Ling?"

Ed questioned as he finally reached me sitting down to join me in the plush grass.

"Hmm."

I tried to speak with the apple in my mouth which only caused Ed to give me a deadpanned look and wait for me to finished eating. Sighing in satisfaction I laid back in the grass putting my hands behind my head.

"I was just out here thinking."

Ed looked curious as he leaned over to look at me from above.

"About what?"

Deciding that there was no gain in keeping my thoughts hidden I sat back up startling Ed and causing him to fall over on his back.

"You're in love right Ed?"

I questioned with a knowing smile. At this Ed jolted up, a huge blush on his face.

"No! Where'd you get that idea from."

Laughing lightly at his embarrassment I place my hands in my lap, my legs crossed lotus style.

"You love Winry right."

Ed turned away at my statement, blush still burning his cheeks red.

"No."

I sighed in satisfaction.

"Well, I too am in love."

At this Ed turned from embarrassed to curious, his amber eyes growing wide with wonder.

"Really with who, is it Lanfan, because I've seen the way she is around you and-."

I quickly cut him off with a shake of the head; just the thought of Lanfan and I together disturbed me. Sure she was beautiful and strong, but I thought of her more as a sister; maybe we could have had something once, but I'm too far gone for that now.

"It's not Lanfan, this person is very special."

Ed looked to be in thought then a disgusted look graced his face.

"Very special, uh it's not me is it?"

Ed pointed to himself a look of anticipation glazing his eyes. I laughed at his assumption.

"No it's not you; in fact I'd go as far as to say that this person is the complete opposite of you."

Ed looked even more confused and deep in thought as he tried to figure out who it was.

Out of the blue a shadow was covering us.

"What are you guys doing?"

An annoyed but curious voice interrupted us. Looking up to see who it was, I was met with the bored eyes of Greed.

"Come on it's almost time to leave, we got all the stuff so let's go piss ant."

Glancing him over I saw that he was holding two bags that looked to be filled to the brim with rations. I smiled brightly as excitement filled me. Jumping up I held my hand out to Ed to help him up. Once standing we all headed back to the Rockbell home to gather everyone up for the train ride to Lior. Walking alongside Greed I heard Ed gasp lightly from behind me, turning around I was met with huge golden eyes that spoke of realization. Stopping and letting the others walk ahead of us, I felt Greed's eyes rake over me then drift somewhere else.

"Someone special; the opposite of me, no the opposite of any human! Ling!"

Ed mumbled all this as he looked to me with shocked eyes.

"Ling your not-."

Suddenly Ed was interrupted by the sound of Winry's call.

"Ed hurry up or you'll make them late for the train."

The blonde girl cupped one hand around her mouth as she waved the other in the air, a happy but stern smile on her face as she shouted. Ed's voice caught in his throat as he tried to say something to me but all that came out was a yell.

"We're coming Winry."

Running past me Ed scurried off in a golden blur towards the house. I smiled lightly as I walked slowly back to the house. Once everyone was ready to go, we all made our way to the train station watching as the sky was dyed red, orange and yellow as the sun set. The air was crisp and clear until we reached the train station which filled the sky with black smoke and the smell of coal and oil. The train was waiting for us when we arrived and as we border up our things I sat near the window looking at all the friends I'd made during this journey. Winry was smiling brightly her arms steadying a waving Al, Pinako was standing behind her, smoking her pipe with the other two chimeras by her side. Sticking my upper half out to wave at them I was stopped by Ed who held a serious look on his face.

"Ling you're not seriously in love with-."

"Shhh~."

I cut his whispering off with a shush, one of my dark blue eyes opening to look at him, a playful smirk covering my lips.

"I'm too vain to like anyone else Ed."

I placed my head in my hand giving him a playful look. Ed scowled.

"Vain! It's borderline narcissistic Ling!"

Ed harshly whispered as he gripped the window sill of the train. squinting my eyes I quickly glanced to Greed who had his eyes closed and his arms crossed as he sat across from me on the train. A dreamy smile graced my features.

"Love's fickle isn't it?"

I hummed in a daze, moving my stare back to Ed, who sighed in defeat, a weak smile on his lips.

"I guess it is."


	5. Sandy Scratches

**A/N: 5th Chapter i'm on a roll! I have a love hate relationship with this chapter, there are parts that are so good and then there's ones that are just ugh. But i've smoothed it out and now I like it. Hope you like it too!**

**Disclaimer: All Fullmetal Alchemist/ Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I don't own them.**

**Warning: Before you go any further in this story know that there is spoilers so if you haven't seen the whole anime BEWARE! Finally this is BoyXBoy yaoi GreedXLing so if you don't like that then don't read this I'm trying to save your eyes.**

* * *

I sighed in irritation; I could hear the whispers and the hush of his voice as he spoke to the Fullmetal brat. Crossing my arms I slid my fuchsia eyes shut like a cat taking a nap; I couldn't make out what the piss ant was saying to the brat from across the cart but it made me angry. Gritting my teeth I tried not to growl possessively, what was so important that Ling couldn't tell me about it? I liked being apart from the piss ant but I also hated it. Rubbing my head I sighed again, I feel like I'm losing hold of my possession. The piss ant is mine, but now that we're separated I can't keep track of him. Grunting lightly I peeked one eye open only to see the Fullmetal brat still whispering to Ling. Ugh what does that kid think he's doing with my property the little piss ant belongs to me. He may have defeated Father and saved everyone but that doesn't mean I'm gonna bow down and call him father. Hearing the rev of the trains' engine I opened my eyes again to see the piss ant waving goodbye like an idiot to everyone who wasn't coming with us. I snorted in annoyance looking out the window now only to be met by farmland and the setting sun.

"Young lord if I may ask what were you talking about with Ed?"

My eyes widened slightly at the female ninjas question. Turning my head to face Ling whose hair was illuminated by the setting sun giving it a more orange tint, I waited for him to respond to the girl.

"Hmm?"

He sounded dazed as he dragged his head around to meet the ninjas questioning gaze, a dreamy smile on his face.

"Oh we were talking about love."

At this Lanfan looked taken aback, a pink blush growing on her cheeks, Mei perked up and looked at Ling with sparkly eyes.

"What about love?"

The little Xinginese girl was climbing over the two chimeras in the cart who looked uncomfortable at the subject of conversation. The girl had hearts in her eyes as she continued.

"Is someone in love?"

Ling smiled his head still leaning on his left hand.

"Yep, Ed's in love with Winry and he was asking me what he should say to her."

Mei looked ecstatic at the news clamping her hands together as she went off into a weird Fantasy. Lanfan shook her head in understanding holding her chin like she knew how Ed felt about Winry the whole time. The chimeras still looked a little uncomfortable but happy for Ed. I on the other hand was laughing up a storm.

"Oh you don't say piss ant, so the fullmetal brats finally going to admit it?"

Ling smiled at me obviously happy from my laughter.

"Yep."

He chirped. Skeptical of the little piss ant I turned to stare at him dead in the eyes, a devious smirk on my lips.

"So why would he ask you for advice about love, from what I know the only thing you've ever been in love with is food."

The piss ant looked a little cornered, but kept up his smile as he spoke.

"I don't know~."

The words were said playfully and I realized trying to pry answers out of him would be useless. Sighing in defeat I closed my eyes and leaned my head against my hand, opening one fuchsia eye to stare at him I frowned.

"Whatever kid."

The rest of the train ride was filled with talking and laughter mostly coming from the chimeras, Mei and Ling. Finally night drew in. Staring out the window I looked to the sky thinking of nothing in particular, I noted that the moon was still visible even though the full moon had ended yesterday. Thinking back to the other night I remembered the way the wind played with Ling's black hair dyed silver by the moonlight. Wanting to see that sight again I shifted my eyes to look at the little piss ant, expecting to see him sleeping peacefully but instead I was greeted by dark blue piercing eyes.

"You know you don't have to do that."

His face was covered mostly in shadow as he spoke with a serious tone.

"Do what?"

I stayed silent waiting for an answer my expression one of boredom.

"You don't have to try so hard to know what I'm feeling."

I gave him a confused look as he smiled coming closer to kneel in front of me.

"Can't you feel it?"

He paused laying his head in my lap, closing his eyes to the moon light.

"It's still there, the connection; your chi and mine, their intertwined."

He lifted his head up placing it in his crossed arms that were now on my lap.

"I've never had a connection like this with anyone else."

He smiled warmly up at me, waiting for a response. Sighing I closed my eyes breaking our gaze and relaxing. Taking a deep breath I concentrated, feeling for something that wasn't visible. When we shared a body the piss ant had tried to teach me things about Xing, I knew how to speak, write and read the language but sensing the dragons pulse was still difficult for me.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking for kid?"

"Something that radiates my chi,"

I huffed as I continued my search, reaching my hand out I placed it softly on the piss ants head, feeling the silk black strands on my fingertips.

"Huh?"

Ling questioned lightly his mouth opening in an 'O' shape.

"Shhh kid, it helps me concentrate better."

I shushed him, continuing my search until finally I felt it. It was only a little sliver of chi but it reeked of Ling. Grunting I gripped the piss ants head more firmly, digging my fingers into the scalp. I could feel the kids discomfort but that was puny compared to the overwhelming greed that was leaking from his chi; at that moment Ling's avarice was as strong and massive as mine; and it screamed for one thing in particular, 'Greed.' Snapping my eyes open quickly I swung my head down to look at the little piss ant only to be greeted by waiting dark blue eyes. We sat there perfectly still as the train continued to bump lightly on the tracks.

"Do you feel it, the connection? It's still there."

Ling murmured moving his head to lie back down on my lap, breaking eye contact.

"I think that's why we had the same dream, on the train ride to Resembool."

I continued to look down to him as he spoke softly into my lap, shadows covering his face.

"That night on the balcony, when Hohenheim was going away, I had a dream. I saw Hohenheim walking down a path and then I saw you, you said he was going away to die; and when I woke up that's exactly what happened."

My eyes widened at this as Ling continued.

"I think we're still connected in a lot of ways Greed."

Slowly Ling sat up to face me a soft smile gracing his lips.

"So you don't need to try and figure me out."

Reaching out he presented his palm to me. Remembering last night I did the same until they touched.

"We're connected Greed."

I sighed, gently tightening my fingers around his hand.

"Ok."

Breaking eye contact once more I looked to the window only to see the moon was gone; I chuckled lightly as I felt Ling shift until his head rested on my lap once more.

"You felt it right?"

The question was vague but I knew what he meant; feigning innocence I questioned.

"Felt what?"

Ling dug his cheek further into my lap shielding his face from view as he murmured.

"I'm in love you know."

I sighed once more, bringing my hand back to brush at his messy black fringe.

"That's nice, piss ant."

I smiled lightly watching the train go by the moonless sky until Ling's breathing became light with sleep.

When morning arrived I decided to mess around with the little piss ant, as a sort of payback for yesterday. Grin growing manic I quickly thrust my knee up hitting the 'soon to be emperor' square in the jaw. I watched with glee as Ling sucked in a huge breath of air, jerking back until his back hit the seats behind him sending shocks of pain up his spine. I laughed loudly as the piss ant hissed in pain then whined loudly.

"Greed!"

My laugh became hysterical as I banged my hand on the knee I had used to hit him, waking up the other passengers in our cart.

"Oh jeez kid, my bad~."

I chuckled sarcastically as Ling stood up from the blow, well tried to stand up; the moment the kid got to his feet huge pout covering his face, the train came to a stop knocking the piss ant backwards and into the seat again. Laughing some more at his failure, I stood bringing my hands into the pockets of my trench coat.

"Oh wow, I knew you needed help to become emperor but I didn't think you needed it to stand as well~."

I grinned playfully as Ling recovered from the fall; his face held a scowl and light blush as he growled.

"Shut up, Greed!"

As all this was happening the chimeras were trying to get our attention but to no avail. Finally Mei interrupted our mock fight.

"Hey you two we're here so we have to go, stop paying around and help get the supplies!"

Calming down Ling reached up to grab some of the supplies. I pouted annoyed that our playing had to end. Reaching up for supplies I began to grin, thinking back to the piss ants irritated blushing face; I was pretty much the only person who could get the piss ant this riled up. Grabbing the stuff we made our way past the cranky passengers who were woken up by the commotion Ling and I had caused, all the while a cocky smirk covered my face as my avarice pulsed happily. As we left the train and entered the town of Lior we were greeted by a girl named Rose who said she was friends with Ed.

"So I got you guys some horses to take on your journey."

Rose smiled as she led us to the outskirts of town leading to the desert. Lanfan always being the prepared one began to take out her desert cloak to protect her from the sun. On our trip to the market in Resembool we'd gotten a cloak for everyone. Slowly taking off my trench coat I stuffed it into the bag of supplies, replacing it with a tan cloak. Done with the change I looked up to see that Ling, Mei and the chimeras had done the same. Soon everyone was on a horse getting ready to leave the small desert town for Xing. As we departed Rose waved to us, a wide smile covering her face.

"Safe travels; I'll call Ed and tell him you guys made it here alright!"

Smiling widely the piss ant waved goodbye in return.

"Thank you!"

Mei shouted back bowing her head as much as she could on the moving horse she was sharing with Lanfan. As we made our way across the desert, I couldn't help but feel something was wrong. It had been a couple of hours since we'd left Lior and the sun was high in the cloudless blue sky. Frowning I looked up, closing my eyes I tried to focus.

"Greed, hey Greed!"

Opening one eye and glancing to my right I saw the piss ant giving me a concerned questioning look.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed shaking my head,

"It's nothing piss ant, I just feel like there's something wrong, like something's coming."

At this Ling froze. Quickly darting his head around, a serious look donned his face.

"Your right something's wrong. I think a storms coming."

His tone was grave as he looked to the sky.

"A storm but we're in the desert!"

Darius stated like it was the most obvious thing. Scowling I yelled to the gorilla chimera.

"No you idiot-!"

I was interrupted by the rumbling sound of rocks being uplifted from the tittle wave of scorching sand heading our way.

"He meant a sand storm!"

Quickly kicking the sides of my horse I raced after the others as we tried to outrun the storm. Uplifted Rocks were flying everywhere as we forced our horses to run faster.

"Hey look over there!"

Lanfan yelled through the chaos. Looking up I saw the ruins of Xerxes.

"Quick let's take cover in the ruins!"

Ling shouted as sand flew by my vision. Finally getting to the ruins we abandoned the horses, running towards a small cave behind a pillar. Swiftly putting my shield up to repel any stray rocks, I jumped into cover.

"Come on!"

I shouted to the others, signaling them towards me; one by one they all stuffed themselves in until Ling was the last one left outside. He had a cut on his cheek from a rogue rock, as he held an arm to his face trying to block out the sand from his view. Finally he made it in and everyone was safe.

"So now what?"

I huffed in annoyance, a board look on my face. Ling was panting a bit but the goofy smile was back on his face.

"Now we wait~!"

"Um how long do sandstorms usually take to pass by?"

Heinkel questioned a nervous sweat drop sliding down his face as he was pressed closer to Darius.

"I have no idea~!"

Ling hummed as he pressed closer until his head was flat against my ribcage. I grunted in discomfort as Mei elbowed me in the head, the little Xinginese girl tried to move away from a wiggling Lanfan who was sitting on top of a crouching Ling's back.

"Ugh I'm going to suffocate in here!"

Mei whined struggling more in the cramped space.

"Why'd we have to pick such a tight space?"

Continuing to cry and struggle Mei effectively hit everyone in the face. I growled having enough of the girls whining.

"Shut it brat, it's either this or we go back out there, what's it gonna be?"

After this the Xinginese girl went quiet, little sniffle the only sound coming from the sobbing girl and pet panda.

"Hey Greed, harden your shield."

Ling yelled from underneath me his voice muffled from the cramped space. I raised one brow in question.

"What, why?"

Popping his head out from underneath the mesh of bodies, the piss ant looked up to me; his head was pressed tightly against the side of my stomach, a hopeful smile on his face.

"If you harden your shield you can go outside and find us a bigger space to take cover in!"

Looking down to Ling with an annoyed scowl I sighed in defeat.

"Alright kid, leave it to me."

Concentrating on my shield I began to harden it all over my body, the dark grey color seeping into white skin dying it black and making it stronger than diamonds. Finally finished, I waited for the others to shuffle out of my way.

"Be safe!"

Mei shouted through the crevice, Xiao-Mei perched on her shoulder. Looking back over my shoulder I saw the piss ant staring at me with open dark blue eyes, blood dribbling down his cheek in shiny wet globs, the same words Mei spoke radiating off him in waves. I grinned turning around and walking out into the storm, I blinked my eyes looking for a bigger place to give us shelter. Listening closely I heard the sound of horses. Running in the direction of the noise I found the saddled animals crowded together with our stuff in a big cave surrounded by fallen pillars. I huffed in amusement walking over to one of the horses.

"Looks like you guys are useful for more than just travel."

Running back to the crevice that held the others I popped my head in scaring Lanfan who had been guarding the cave entrance for some reason.

"Don't do that homunculus; your face is scary enough without the shield."

I snorted in disinterest at her comment, giving her a deadpanned look.

"So you're basically saying that your precious 'master Ling's' face is scary?"

The female ninja looked caught off guard as her eyes grew wide with shock, shaking her head she steeled herself.

"No, I'm saying that you look scary, just because you wear another person's face doesn't mean you can hide the monster that lurks inside you."

I laughed at her comment bringing a hand up to point to myself.

"Up yours girl, I think this body looks pretty good on me, how about you piss ant?"

I turned to a pouting Ling, whose face turned up into a smile at my comment.

"Ready to go I found a bigger place."

At this the others jumped up ready to follow me outside into the sandy landscape.

"How did you find this place so fast?"

Ling questioned curiously his head tilted to the left as we made our way through the stormy ruins towards the bigger cave. I smirked the best that I could through the sand.

"I followed the horses."

Looking intrigued Ling ran up ahead with the others until we reached the cave. Sitting down on the cold rocky floor I sighed, letting down my shield I moved my hand to rub the cricks out of my shoulder.

"So much work just for a bigger cave."

I huffed in complaint, it actually wasn't half bad and it was better than being crushed together with two annoying Xinginese girls and bulky chimeras. Ling demonstrated this by plopping down onto his back on cave floor stretching his limbs as far out as they could go until a pop was heard.

"Hmmm~! Feels good to stretch out; that train ride did a number on me."

I laughed as I joined him on the floor, enjoying the space.

"You got that right piss ant."

The chimeras gave us a deadpanned look as they sat down in the cave.

"So the train ride is what's bothering you and not the dangerous sand storm outside."

The question was meant more as a statement from the chimeras as everyone settled down until sleep took over. Slowly opening my eyes after sprawling out like a cat on the floor, I glanced to Ling only to see that the cut on his cheek was still bleeding. Gazing at the dark red blood oozing out of the pale cut cheek memories came flooding back.

'I want power to protect my people; I need to be stronger, so I'll accept all the consequences!'

'Just sit back and let Greed take over!'

Turning on my side to face Ling I brought my hand out to trace the bleeding cut; middle finger growing damp with the inky red liquid, effectively waking Ling from his cat nap.

"Greed?"

The piss ant yawned opening his eyes to their regular squint.

"This is where father put me right?"

The question caught Ling off guard as I choose to ignore his tiredness continuing to trace my finger back and forth over the cut, collecting more and more blood until the digit was soaked in it. Turning to his side to face me disrupting my fingers path, Ling responded a dazed look on his face.

"Yeah."

Supporting my head on my hand I smirked, bringing my finger to my mouth I sucked it clean tasting the metallic tang of my last hosts' blood.

"You should cover it up or it might get infected~."

I jested referencing our first meeting. Ling smiled sleepily covering the cut with his hand and going over to the supplies next to a sleeping Lanfan and Mei.

"You want to help me?"

Ling asked sweetly a sleepy smile on his face.

"It would be my pleasure, piss ant."

* * *

**A/N: So their in the desert now, wonder what else they'll encounter in there, well probably nothing because I cant think of any other desert dangers that can really pose a treat to them, I mean come on, scorpions what can scorpions do against Ling and Greed there's not really too many dangers that can hurt them in the desert so the rest of the desert saga should be smooth sailing! **


	6. Dark Tiger Kisses

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is sort of short, I kind of wanted to end it on a dramatic note. Oh and just to let you know there is major homunculus bashing in this chapter sorry. **

****Disclaimer: All Fullmetal Alchemist/ Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I don't own them.****

******Warning: Before you go any further in this story know that there is spoilers so if you haven't seen the whole anime BEWARE! Finally this is BoyXBoy yaoi GreedXLing so if you don't like that then don't read this I'm trying to save your eyes. Again **major homunculus bashing in this chapter sorry.********

* * *

I hissed in pain as Greed pressed firmly on the bandage he'd placed on my cheek.

"Ow, be gentle, it hurts!"

I whined rubbing my cheek while Greed packed up the medical kit, putting it back in the supplies bag.

"Shut it kid, I've never had to do medical aid so this is the best you're gonna get."

I huffed, plopping back down to lay on my back as I turned to face a sitting Greed. My face was blank as I watched him lay his head on his hand, wine colored eyes moving to rest on me.

"What?"

Greed asked with a tinge of irritation in his voice, brows knitting ever so slightly. Smiling lightly I sprawled my arms out over the cold stone surface and turned my head in Greed's direction, black locks laying on the sandy cave floor.

"A part of me had forgotten that you're a homunculus."

Lifting my hand up I reached forward to grab Greed's arm, examining the pale red tattoo that was branded onto his hand. Tracing my thumb over the smooth dyed skin I looked back up to gaze into cold fuchsia eyes.

"You're the only one left in the world that has this tattoo and remembers what it stands for."

At this Greed snorted in contempt.

"Yeah that Pride brats' still alive but the little bastard has no idea about his ugly past."

Greed ripped his hand away from mine bringing it back to his lap where he sat with his legs crossed. Copying Greed I lifted myself off the ground until I sat lotus style. Resting my head in my hand I smiled coyly at Greed forgetting about my tiredness.

"So I take it you don't like Pride too much."

Greed huffed breaking eye contact and looking off to the side at the shadowy cave wall.

"You got that right kid, the stupid runt always thought he was the best thing ever, second only to his precious Father."

I hummed in understanding my face losing its playful smirk and going blank as I listened to Greed talk about his 'family.'

"Hell Pride wasn't even the worst out of all of them, Envy was a whiny over destructive brat, Gluttony was a brainless fat ass whose only worries were about Lust and food, Sloth was a lazy giant who did nothing but sleep and take orders all day, Lust was a horny slut whose only function in life was to distract the enemy with her good looks, and the worst of them all was that stuck up, righteous ass, know it all fool Wrath."

I scowled after hearing the name of the man who had taken Fu's life and Lanfan's arm. I could see the fire in Greed's eyes as he continued his rant about his fellow homunculus.

"None of them had any will of their own, they all just did whatever Father said, content with the plans he had lain out."

Greed brought his hand to his chest trying to emphasize his point.

"But I wanted more, more of everything this world had to offer, I was sick of Fathers restrictions; that's why I ran away from him one hundred years ago."

Greed paused looking up to the roof of the cave his expression somber.

"I wanted to be free; free to be my own ruler; free to possess and pillage this world for all it had."

For some reason my heart was beating uncontrollably fast as Greed spoke of his past. It was strange and so very intimate at the same time, hearing Greed speak of such personal things. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat as Greed continued on.

"And now I'm free Ling."

His voice was a low rumble as he turned his head back down to look me in the eye; red wine mixed with dark blue water as our gaze intensified.

"Free to make this world and everything in it mine."

I smiled warmly at Greed ignoring my slight blush and accelerated heart rate.

"When we get to Xing we'll take over the country together and then become it's rulers!"

I paused, my excitement growing as I moved closer to Greed.

"Maybe we'll even take over the world someday!"

I gave Greed a giddy smirk as I waited for Him to respond, a part of me felt ashamed and embarrassed for letting my avarice get out of proportion like that, but I couldn't help myself; hearing Greed speak of such things always got my blood to boil in want. Greed's face was blank as I spoke but his lips soon upturned into a devious grin, his sharp teeth glinting in the light that seeped into the cave from the moon.

"Your avarice is appealing kid; you've got yourself a deal."

Greed practically purred the sentence as he moved closer to me, his fuchsia eyes never wavering from mine.

"You wanna make it official piss ant?"

Millions of tingles were running up and down my spine as I leaned closer to Greed until our black fringes were so close they were brushing against each other. I could hear myself panting lightly in anticipation and want, my cheeks were flushing red with desire as Greed smirked manically before closing the space between us, connecting our lips together. I moaned lightly at the contact, closing my eyes fully. It was strange and overwhelming, I'd never kissed anyone before and I gasped slightly as Greed brought his hand up to fiercely grip the back of my head, bringing our faces closer together. Moving so that I was sitting in Greed's lap who was now leaning against the cave wall for support; I wrapped my arms around his neck joining my tongue with his. Everything was slick and wet as his tongue wrapped around mine and licked the walls of my mouth until they were covered in his saliva. Drool was dripping down my chin as we continued with our sloppy kiss. I could feel Greed's avarice wrapping around me again in thick hot tendrils of want and it was all too much; breaking my mouth away from his I panted feverishly, my cheeks tinged pink as I tried to catch my breath. Greed was still smirking at me, possessive desire radiating off his entire body in pulsing hot waves of forvor; a thin trail of saliva was the only thing connecting our lips and it quickly broke as I dove back in. I only hesitated for a second before licking his lips hungrily looking up into deep wine colored eyes asking for permission to enter; Greed grinned and brought his mouth back to mine opening it and allowing my tongue entrance. It tasted salty and everything was warm and wet with saliva, bringing our tongues together again an idea popped into my head.

"Greed, stick out your tongue, I wanna try something."

Razing a brow in question, Greed shrugged in compliance; My cheeks grew flush as Greed stuck his tongue out for me. Leaning forward I panted hotly near Greed's face before sucking lightly on his tongue, it was hot and slick as I sucked on it softly and suddenly an overwhelming amount of want filled me as Greed purred in pleasure around my mouth. I wanted Greed to touch me, to smother me in affection and I wanted to do the same to him. Growling a bit in his throat Greed pulled at my ponytail effectively separating our lips. I whined slightly in disappointment and loss but was rewarded when Greed brought his face down to my neck. I grunted trying to stop the small mewls and moans that were escaping my lips as Greed licked hotly around the juncture between my neck and shoulder, leaving thick trails of shiny wet saliva behind as his tongue traveled up my neck till he reached my ear where he suckled gently on the lobe till the skin turned red from attention, all the while his hand was still pulling at my hair.

"Greed~."

I moaned in want, I could feel a heat curling around my abdomen which caused me to start swiveling my hips slightly in Greed's lap; rolling his eyes dismissively and choosing to ignore my plight Greed moved back down to nibble at my neck sending bolts of pleasure down my spine and into my lower stomach. I could feel his teeth digging harder and harder into my neck until-

-Until a sleepy moan was heard from across the cave. It was Heinkel whose lion chimera traits caused him to wake up at all hours of the night. I whined in disappointment as Greed slowly dislodged his mouth from my over sensitive neck.

"That was fun piss ant~."

Greed hummed quietly near my ear, discreetly dragging his fingers down my stomach till his hands wrapped around my waist, quietly lifting me off his lap.

"But we'll have to postpone the rest for now."

I could feel the heat from Greed's avarice slowly retreating until it was just a low purr of arousal and want. Placing me on the cold cave floor Greed picked up the cloak I had abandoned on the ground when we first arrived in the cavern, bringing it to my neck he began to clean off the saliva that hadn't dried yet, rubbing the cloth gently back and forth until the sensitive skin turned pink from all the attention. Finally gaining control of my breath again I took the cloak from Greed and proceeded to drape it over myself.

"Greed."

I whispered to him, desire still dripping from my voice and throbbing throughout my body. Looking into those fuchsia eyes I could see anger, not at me but at the lion chimera. I smiled sweetly and sighed in understanding; Greed was mad at Heinkel for interrupting us. Dismissing the idea of continuing, I evened my breathing out growing quiet as I listened to the lion chimera stretch and stand from his sleeping spot near Darius. While listening to this I noticed something, quickly jumping up I ran to the edge of the caves entrance dragging a grumpy Greed with me.

"What are you doing piss ant?"

Greed shouted in surprise effectively waking the others up.

"Can't you hear it the storm stopped!"

I gave an excited smile to Greed lifting my hand up to shield my squinted eyes from the rising sun. Grinning Greed leaned against the walls edge of the cave turning his head to watch the sun rise.

"What's with all the noise?"

Heinkel emerged from the shadows of the cave followed by Darius and the others. Turning back to them I smiled and gave them a silly wave, pointing to the sky.

"The storm stopped!"

At this Mei rushed out of the cave into the hot morning air, running around the sand in joy; suddenly she stopped to turn to us, an excited smile gracing her face.

"We'll what are we waiting for let's go!"

I smiled to her turning my head to look at Greed as the others walked backed into the cave to retrieve our supplies. The dawns golden rays were shining on Greed's face, setting his fuchsia eyes ablaze making them red in color. Looking at him and thinking of all that had happened since I'd met him I was finally sure; I love Greed.

"Yeah let's go to Xing."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked my first attempt at writing an actual M-rated scene. also sorry if Ling is a little out of character in this chapter. **


	7. Firefly Lanterns

**A/N: yay this is my longest chapter. Just telling you this chapter has very M-rated scenes in it meaning sex so yeah its my first tie writing M rated scenes and actually posting them so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: All Fullmetal Alchemist/ Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I don't own them.**

******Warning: Before you go any further in this story know that there is spoilers so if you haven't seen the whole anime BEWARE! Finally this is BoyXBoy yaoi GreedXLing so if you don't like that then don't read this I'm trying to save your eyes. Again There's very M rated things in this chapter meaning sex.**  
********

* * *

Snoring, loud obnoxious snoring was blasting in my ear as big globs of drool slid down my shoulder. The morning had only just begun and the little piss ant was already tired.

"Greed!"

Turning to look at him from the entrance of the cave, Ling held a huge pout on his face as he pounced forward to lean on me.

"What do you want piss ant?"

I growled in annoyance trying to pry his arms off from wrapping around my neck.

"Carry me!"

Ling whined, nestling his face into my neck with a content purr as he hiked his legs up to wrap around my waist until I was practically giving him a piggyback ride. Growling in annoyance I turned my head to glare back at the little piss ant who had a happy smile on his sleepy face.

"No way kid, you've got legs get up and use them."

At this Ling frowned, brows knitting in frustration as he squeezed his thighs tighter around my midriff.

"But I'm really sleepy!"

The piss ant continued to whine, wiggling his body around in order to gain my full attention.

"So?"

I sighed in irritation, bringing my arms up to hold him by the thighs so he wouldn't fall.

"Well it's your fault for waking me up in the middle of the night over a cut;"

Ling paused for a second opening his dark blue eyes to give me a sly stare.

"Not to mention the fact that you spent 90 percent of the night stealing my first kiss."

I laughed at this, a devious grin spreading across my face.

"So that was your first huh kid? Well I hate to break it to you but it takes two to tango so it's not my fault you're so tired."

I paused turning my head back to look at the rising sun, smirk growing on my face.

"And besides if I remember I wasn't the one who wanted to 'try something'."

At this I could feel a little heat rise to the piss ants cheeks as he pouted then dug his face back into my neck. Chucking lightly at his immature reaction, I closed my eyes; I did go a little hard on the kid last night.

"Ok piss ant I'll cut you some slack, let's go."

Hiking him up to give him more leverage I began to walk out from the cave entrance; gasping in delight Ling grabbed on tighter, I could feel the smile on his face as he cheered.

"Thank you Greed!"

Thinking back to that, I regret giving in to the little piss ant. After the others had gotten our supplies out of the cave along with the horses, I let Ling ride with me so he could sleep but I didn't know the kid drooled this much. A devious smirk crept on my lips as I nudged him harshly in the face with my shoulder effectively waking the piss ant up.

"Ow, why did you do that?"

Ling whined as he rubbed his struck cheek a huge pout on his face.

"We've been out here for a couple of hours, and I'm going deaf from all your snoring; plus the drool isn't too nice either."

Frowning Ling brought his hand up to wipe away the drool still on his face.

"Sorry."

The piss ant looked apologetic but quickly moved to bury his face back into the crook of my neck ready to go back off into dream land. Giving him a deadpanned look I nudged my shoulder back up to hit him again but the piss ant didn't budge, keeping his face nuzzled firmly in my neck.

"No more sleeping piss ant."

I sighed, waiting for a response.

"But I'm still tired."

"Then find someone else to sleep on."

Ling looked sad as he nuzzled his face closer to my neck.

"But I like sleeping here."

I sighed in defeat turning my face forward to gaze at the bland desert scenery.

"Whatever kid"

Sighing in content and pleasure Ling went back to Sleep. I smirked a little in satisfaction at this; the little piss ants grown so attached to me. I could feel my avarice start to flare in want again, my pupils dilating at the thought of pinning Ling to the cave wall and fucking him till he couldn't move, finally claiming him in every way possible. Licking my lips hungrily in want I was about to turn my head back to get a good look at my current avarice's obsession but was interrupted by Lanfan.

"Look!"

The female ninja shouted in happiness as she lifted her hand up to point a finger forward. Following her fingers path I saw scattered patches of green grass growing out of the sand just a few meters ahead. Darius scowled in confusion as he rode up behind Lanfan.

"So, it's just grass I don't see what you're so excited about."

At this the female ninja smiled turning her head back to look at the gorilla chimera.

"It means we're nearing the deserts end."

Mei joined into the conversation, jumping up and down on her horse in excitement.

"That means we're almost in Xing!"

Looking to Lanfan Mei's eyes grew large with impatience.

"How much longer till we get there?"

Lanfan looked down in contemplation as she brought a hand to her chin.

"Well if I remember our first trip across the desert correctly, we should reach Xing in another two hours or so...-"

She trailed off unsurely, quickly whipping her head to the right to look at the piss ant.

"Do you remember how long it took to get to Amestris young lord?"

Lanfan asked sweetly as Ling snuggled closer to me only lifting his head slightly to look at the female ninja before smiling sleepily at her,

"I have no idea~."

The response was said airily as Ling dug his face back into the crook of my neck quickly going back to sleep. Lanfan as usual looked pissed and I laughed lightly in spite at her. Glaring strait at me Lanfan hissed.

"What's so funny monster?"

Continuing to laugh I bent forward and covered my grinning mouth with a fist as I peeked at the surly girl.

"Oh nothing~"

I snickered mischievously as the ninja turned away to gaze at the growing green landscape. The rest of the journey through the desert was fairly quiet, only filled with loud snores from Ling as the sun set and twilight set in. More and more stars started to appear in the ever darkening sky as mountains began to form around us and the desert floor became an organized dirt path. As we headed further into the mountains trees started to appear on the sides of the rock wall. Seeing a glow up ahead we quickened our pace till we reached a stone shrine that had a jar filled with fireflies in it. The shrine was right next to two wooden signs which were being illuminated by the light of the fireflies. By this time the piss ant was awake; popping his head over my shoulder to look at the worn signs Ling smiled.

"The one to the left leads to the north and the one to the right leads to the south."

Glancing to both sides I saw that the left looked barren, just a plain mountain path sort of like the ones in Rush Valley; but to the right many trees were canopying the path shadowing it. Looking to Ling with a bored but curious face, the little piss ant smiled and pointed to the right.

"The Yao clan is to the south so we're taking the right path."

Suddenly Mei interrupted, a huge pout on her face.

"I have to go on the left path my clan is in the north so this is where we separate."

The girl had tears welling up in her huge black eyes as she turned her horse to the left. Looking back at Ling she sniffled.

"You promise you'll protect my clan, right?"

The piss ant smiled to the sniveling brat as he nodded his head in confirmation.

"I promise Princess Mei of the Chang clan, the Yao clan will offer protection to yours."

Balling her fists in determination Mei wiped away her tears and got ready to travel down her path.

"Wait!"

Both Heinkle and Darius interrupted Mei's stride as they rode towards her.

"We'll go with you."

Mei looked astonished as she raised her head up to meet the two chimeras' gazes.

"W-why?"

Smiling at her the two chimeras turned back to look at us waving their hands as they shouted.

"We'll catch up with you guys later we want to help Mei get home safely and it will be nice to see all the different sides of Xing."

Mei started to tear up again as the chimeras turned back to her.

"Thank you two, so much."

Wiping away her tears one last time Mei and the chimeras took off to the Chang clan. Lifting his hand up to wave Ling smiled widely as he shouted back to the trio.

"Good luck, we'll see you soon! Safe travels!"

I snorted as the trio disappeared into the fog of the growing night, finally that brats gone; my eyes trained on the north path for a second longer as I thought of the trio. Soon we made our way down the right path. Looking up I noticed that there was light coming from above; fireflies were swarming around the tops of the trees illuminating the path ahead for us. Hearing a content hum from behind me, I tuned around to see the piss ant playing with a firefly on the tips of his fingers a soft smile on his face. Noticing my stare Ling's gaze lifted up to meet my eyes.

"There aren't many fireflies in Amestris."

I breathed in the scene as Ling turned his attention back down to the firefly; the light from the bug was bathing his face in a warm glow as dark green leaves fell from the trees around him. I could feel the want seeping into every pore of my body again, it was scolding hot in the pit of my belly and my pupils dilated once more as desire flooded my entire body in a thick coat of affection, possessiveness, want, and arousal. Ling. I smirked as I watched his fingers play with the glow bug trying to trap the creature in his hands. Finally catching the bug, Ling smiled triumphantly, and then gently released the flying light to the world. I frowned at this, why let it go? But it wasn't just that, the feelings of want were growing more intense than usual as I watched the piss ant in the glowing darkness. It was more than the desire to possess. Breaking my glazed eyes away from Ling I turned to look at the path ahead when I noticed that the canopy of trees were dispersing and many lights were coming into view as we neared a huge town. My fuchsia eyes grew wide in wonder as I gazed at the strange buildings which were all glowing from the paper lanterns that were attached to them. The dirt path became brick as we passed by the town wall which had trees on either side next to tiger statues. Before we entered the town Lanfan looked to me a demanding glint in her eyes.

"Put up your hood, we don't want anyone to freak out from seeing an exact look alike of the prince."

I snorted in annoyance at the inconvenience of having to disguise myself, quickly pulling up my hood as we entered through the gates. The town was so different from any Amestrian one, it was filled with colors of red white orange and yellow and glowed with life as street venders could be seen selling all sorts of exotic Xinginese goods. Jumping off her horse Lanfan began to lead it towards a vender, quickly getting the idea I jumped off mine as well, the piss ant soon following.

"Ah what do we have here, you want to sell these two fine horses."

Nodding her head in confirmation, Lanfan lead the two steads to the vendor, who readily accepted quickly handing two strange looking gold coins to the female ninja. Grinning I swiped the coins away from the girl bringing them close to my face to examine the thin piece of gold.

"Hmm so this is your currency,"

I paused biting into the coin with sharp teeth.

"Gold, huh that's cool."

I smiled pleased with the coins in my hand. Scowling in annoyance Lanfan quickly swiped the gold coins back pocketing it for safe keeping.

Popping in front of me with one finger raised Ling smiled.

"Actually it's fool's gold, we have a lot of it and the previous emperor thought it looked pretty so he decided to make it our currency!"

Giving the little piss ant a deadpanned look I sighed.

"Wow; that kind of takes your money down a few notches on the impressive scale."

Ling smiled stupidly and moved to drag me and Lanfan along the road. As we walked many of the locals gave us surprised looks followed by happy smiles.

"The prince has returned!"

An old woman yelled in excitement followed by many other cheers and shouts of joy. After walking through the town we neared the residents, which were dark only being illuminated by the shining moon. Crossing over a bridge surrounded by blooming trees that had strange pink flowers growing on them, we walked down a pebbled path surrounded by light foliage and bamboo. Finally we reached what looked to be a moderately big house.

"Welcome to the Yao clan main house!"

Stepping in front of my view of the building Ling smiled with excitement, twisting around to face the entrance. Walking through the gates and in to the front garden on the house we were met by a woman who appeared to be in her twenties. She was lanky and had black hair that was tied back in a bun, she was wearing a white workers uniform (like the outfit Sen/Chihiro wears in Spirited Away if you need a reference) and looked completely shocked to see us and quickly bowed down, her hands clasped together.

"Young lord I'm so glad you have made it back from your journey."

Bowing in return Ling looked to the girl a smile on his face.

"It's good to see you Shou; how have things been while I was gone?"

I sighed in boredom leaning against the gate as the Shou girl began talking with Ling.

"Everything has been fine besides earlier in the month when the Jin clan came by to start a dispute but that was quickly fixed by some of our clan's men."

Crossing his arms Ling nodded in understanding and approval. Becoming increasingly bored and pissed off, I swiftly pushed myself off the wall and strode up to the little piss ant, a cold smirk growing on my face as I removed my hood.

"So what's with the women?"

Reaching Ling I turned to the black haired girl who looked surprised at my presence.

"Who, w-why-?"

The girl stuttered as Ling turned to face me with a happy grin, completely ignoring the girls confused ramblings.

"This is Shou she's part of one of the families serving the Yao clan; she works at the main house as a maid."

Smirk growing larger I nodded my head in approval.

"Oh so you've got servants."

The piss ant scowled, sternly bringing a finger up to scold me.

"Don't get any ideas Greed just because their servant's doesn't mean you can abuse them."

Feigning innocence I tuned away from Ling closing my eyes, then opening one to stare at him as a sly smirk crossed over my face.

"Sure whatever you say kid."

Finally after stuttering and rambling for an eternity Shou yelled out in shock, bringing her bony finger way too close to my face. I scowled and leaned my head back as she yelled.

"Who is this man, young lord and why does he look exactly like you?"

I grinned bringing my thumb up to point at my chest.

"The name's Greed lady."

Shou still looked shocked and maybe a bit pale as she stumbled comically towards Lanfan all the while Ling held a blank smile on his face revealing nothing to the bony house maid.

"Lanfan please help me figure out what's going on!"

The girl grabbed onto the female ninjas shoulders shaking them in distress, she was in hysterics. Quickly jumping in Ling held up a finger to get the attention of Shou.

"Maybe we should discuss this over tea and snacks in the sitting room, we have been on a long journey and I'm hungry!"

Near the end of his sentence the little piss ant collapsed on the floor in hunger.

"Oh no!"

"Young lord!"

Bothe girls shouted immediately going to assist the dumb ass piss ant. Moving to follow the two girls I sighed walking along the wooden floors of the outside deck till we reached a sliding door leading into a room that overlooked the garden. The room had bamboo mats and an old brown sitting table with green pillows surrounding it. Finding a spot next to the still weak Ling, I sat down a huge grin forming on my face as the two girls sat across from us. Gazing at us in wonderment Shou moved closer in her seat until she was practically on top of the table.

"You two look exactly alike-."

I deadpanned as Shou trailed off.

"Wait that was stupid of me to say I guess you already know you look alike um-."

She trailed off again going back into her seat and playing with her bony fingers as she looked down at her lap. I grinned as she popped her head back up. This girl was amusing.

"Oh I should go get some food for the young lord!"

Quickly rushing out of her seat and to the door, Shou left and returned in a flash with what appeared to be sweet buns and four cups of tea.

"Here you are young lord."

Gently she placed the tea and food on the table; her composure seemed to be back, I snickered, I guess serving people food calms her nerves. Noticing my chuckle Shou immediately went back to sitting nervously in her seat. Meanwhile the little piss ant came to life at the smell of food and drink and immediately began to stuff his face full of sweet buns. Grinning at this, I grabbed the last one stealing it from Ling and popping it into my mouth.

"Wha-!"

Ling cried out as he watched me eat the last bun a disappointed pout on his face. Flicking him in the nose and swiping my finger across his cheek to catch a stray crumb I teased sticking the crumb covered digit in my mouth.

"Sorry kid, guess you weren't fast enough."

"Um excuse me but can someone please explain why this man looks just like master Ling."

Interrupting our playful banter Shou looked curiously to the both of us her brown eyes big with concern.

"He's a homunculus."

With a serious tone Ling turned to look at Shou his dark blue eyes open and a sly smirk adorning his face.

"What's a ho-mun-cu-lus?"

Shou had trouble pronouncing the name as she turned her head to the side in confusion.

"It's an immortal being that can't be killed."

Shou gasped at this a happy smile forming on her face.

"So you've found the secret to immortality!"

Nodding in confirmation Ling reached into his pocket revealing a small glass jar with red liquid in it; the philosopher stone.

"This is the core of a homunculus it's called a philosopher stone; I'm going to present this stone to the emperor."

Clapping her hands in excitement Shou smiled enthusiastically.

"Quickly you must tell me all about your journey in Amestris!"

I rolled my eyes as Ling started to tell his story to the maid but was suddenly interrupted by the loud bang of a door being opened. My eyes widened in surprise as a huge woman with black short hair wearing the same clothes as Shou came crashing into the room.

"I have heard that the young lord has returned!"

She yelled in a booming voice as she looked down at us.

"Come with me young lord!"

Out of nowhere I was grabbed by the women, who hauled me over her shoulder, in a rush I looked to my left only to see that stupid smile of Ling's as he was also carried out of the room.

"Hey lady you've got the wrong guy!"

I yelled harshly to the women gritting my teeth in annoyance as Ling swung back and forth on the women's back with that stupid blank smile still plastered on his face. The big monster chose to ignore my curses and struggles as she hauled us into a room and began to strip off our clothes.

"Hey, get the fuck off me!"

I shouted as she took off my shoes moving to grab my trench coat.

"Don't touch my coat bitch!"

I growled in defense and extreme annoyance, getting ready to put up my shield and attack her. Suddenly I felt Ling's hand on my shoulder, turning to look at the piss ant I saw a gentle smile on his face; his shirt was off and I just stared at him as I let the crazy lady take off my clothes. After all our clothes were removed we were immediately thrown into a huge bath tub filled with steaming hot water.

"Now get clean prince!"

The huge crazy lady stated in a deep voice as she exited the bath house. Wading through the hot water and steam I found the little piss ant leaning against the edge of the bath with a relaxed look on his face; hot water was dripping of his soaked black hair and on to his chest till it reach the body of water it originated form. Growling in irritation I sat next to Ling, propping my elbows up on the edge of the bath and turning to face him.

"So who the hell was that?"

Smiling mischievously Ling turned to face me as well.

"That was Pang she's also one of the maids working in the main house."

I sighed, leaning back against the edge of the tub and looking up at the steamy ceiling which revealed the darkening night sky and moon. I could feel the piss ant looking at me as he continued.

"She's a little, off."

I hummed in understanding finally relaxing into the bath water, a content smirk rising on my face.

"Hmm~, more like completely crazy."

I could feel Ling's movement as he sank deeper into the water. Opening one fuchsia eye I looked down only to see the top part of Ling's head. I grinned moving my hand to grab at his pony tail and drag him back up. Pulling hard Ling gasped as he resurfaced from the water immediately shaking his head and rubbing his eyes free of water. My grin turned into a smirk then disappeared completely as I stared at Ling. His skin and cheeks were slightly pink from the heat of the water and his lightly muscled chest and arms were shedding water droplets which shined as they caught the light of the moon. I could feel want surging through me once more, not in waves but in a constant barrage of desire. Pupils dilating in arousal as Ling gazed at me, that same overwhelming desire flooding out of him, I moved closer until our damp black fringes were touching. Ling was panting hotly in anticipation as I grabbed his neck with my right hand, smirking at him mischievously.

"You wanna continue?"

The question was relating back to the cave and Ling smirked knowingly as he put his forehead against my.

"You pulled my hair."

Ling mock pouted as I grinned, arousal slithering through me.

"I'm about to do a lot more than pull some hair kid~."

Before another word could be said I dragged Ling by the waist on to my lap. Grinning manically I licked in long strokes up and around his neck, tasting the steamy flesh. Ling moaned lightly involuntarily bending his neck to give me more room. Nipping at the sensitive flesh I couldn't resist digging and scraping my teeth over it till the skin grew red from all the attention; tasting blood I purred in arousal finally sinking my teeth into the tempting flesh to leave a permanent mark. I could hear Ling gasp loudly as I bit in then keen lowly in pleasure as I licked around the wound. The bite was red and pouring out thick hot globs of red blood surrounded by slick saliva covered skin, I smirked at my work of art bringing my mouth up to suck on Ling's ear lobe. Grunting Ling opened one dark blue eye.

"Marking your possessions I see."

Smirking, I stopped suckling on his ear and looked to him, my eyes glowing with possessiveness and want.

"I'm Greed the avaricious, what'd you expect?"

I paused moving in to lick at Ling's lips till He opened his mouth in compliance; our tongues collided and tangled together in a rubbing motion for a second before I broke away from the kiss smirking in want.

"And right now you're my favorite and most wanted possession."

The piss ant panted as I pushed him closer to me by his lower back. Ling grew feverish as he mewled slightly in delight when our groins met. He was rock hard as he thrust his hips back and forth in my lap trying to gain some friction on his engorged cock. I licked my lips in want as our cocks brushed together from all the rocking, at the contact Ling arched his back grunting to try and stop the moans. Smirking I brought my right hand down from his neck to his crotch gripping firmly around his leaking cock and tugging it harshly, Ling gaped as my thumb circled around the tip, panting harshly, and blush growing red Ling rocked his hips faster into my hand. Starting to ache from lack of contact I grabbed hold of my cock too and squeezed our dicks together. Looking down Ling moaned hotly at the sight of our shafts rubbing together, drool was dripping from his chin as he moved into kiss me. Grinning I licked it up as I fisted our throbbing cocks together.

"Huh, I guess we really do look alike~."

I teased glancing downwards, which only caused Ling to growl challengingly.

"Yeah but just because they look the same doesn't mean they work the same, I wonder who will last longer?"

Ling panted slyly his eyes open as he brought his fingers down to play with the tip of my dick which was oozing out pre cum that dribbled into the water around us in milky white globs. Gritting my teeth in pleasure I growled.

"Playing dirty I see, I did always have to pay close attention to you when we were joined or else you'd get the jump on me."

Ling smiled playfully at me through his pants continuing to twirl his pointer finger around the tip of my cock.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Greed~."

The name was said in such a sultry way that it cracked something inside me. Growling I lifted Ling up and placed him on the floor near the edge of the pool, spreading his leanly muscled thighs apart. Ling put his palms flat against the tile floor to support his frame as he panted hotly puffing out clouds of steam. His cheeks grew flush as I leaned close to his throbbing cock smirking up at him mercilessly I dragged my tongue over the red dripping tip to tasting the salty pre cum that was dribbling down the sides of his cock as my tongue moved slickly down his manhood leaving thick trails of hot saliva on the already steaming flesh. Crying out in pleasured keens and moans Ling gritted his teeth then panted mewling in bliss at the contact.

"Greed~"

Ling moaned lowly as I started to pump his dick while suckling his balls. He seemed overwhelmed by the whole thing; falling onto his back and panting harshly the little piss ant cried out again.

"Greed, Greed-"

The cry was needy and wanting, the kid's avarice was so huge and appealing; it made me go crazy with desire, I growled deeply in my throat as my manhood throbbed in want.

"You're so greedy Ling, you want more?"

I was just pumping his cock slowly now as he lay on the tile floor pink blush on his cheeks as he panted harshly.

"Yeah, it's good, I want more Greed."

The whole sentence was a needy demanding groan as Ling started to thrust his hips up into my hand. Grinning manically I continued to stroke his manhood as I brought my head down further past his balls. Bringing my free hand down to spread his cheeks apart I licked wetly around the ring of muscle between them, it was pink and started to twitch when I licked it; Ling gasped in surprise and pleasure as I stuck my tongue in his hole and began to suck; Ling started to squirm as I continued to lick and suck around his entrance, till it was soaking wet in saliva. Smirking I stopped pumping his cock which drew out a groan of displeasure from the little piss ant. Deciding to leave him alone I sat in the hot bath water waiting to see what he'd do. After a couple seconds of no contact Ling dragged himself up with a small whine.

"Greed, why'd you stop?"

He had a massive pout on his flushed face and his eyebrows were upturned in a needy agitated way.

"Ling~"

I groaned in want dragging the piss ant forward and placing him back on my lap in the water. After seeing his avarice in full action I couldn't wait any longer; making him rest his head on my shoulder, I stuck my middle and pointer fingers into his clenched hole. Groaning in discomfort Ling tried to move away from the touch but was stuck. Nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck he grit his teeth and started to rock back into the intruding digit's till they slid in easily. Pants and grunts were all that was heard for a minute until I found the spot, the moment I pressed down on it the grunts and pants turned to high pitched Keens and mewls.

"Greed~"

I grinned as Ling called my name in a dazed pleasure filled haze. Bringing him back to my lap I positioned myself over his entrance bringing my face to his ear I whispered huskily.

"Get ready Ling, after this you'll be all mine."

At this Ling huffed lifting his head off my shoulder to look at me with a cocky smirk one dark blue eye open.

"Heh, wasn't I already."

At this I completely cracked, grabbing his hips and slamming Ling down till I was warped completely to the hilt in velvet heat. Water swished in and out as I lifted Ling up and down on my cock. My muscles hummed in pain and pleasure from the exertion, but the friction was worth the heavy lifting. Ling was so fucking tight.

"Fuck-"

I cursed as Ling swiveled his ass on my cock shoving it deeper inside him, and rubbing it against those tight hot walls. Leaning against the edge of the tub for support I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth in please as Ling started to bounce up and down on my cock swiveling his hips every time he reached the hilt. My breathing grew heavy as I watched Ling's cock bob up and down with his movement, red tip oozing out globs of pre cum. Leaning forward I lazily licked a nipple enjoying the way it pebbled in my mouth. Ling's grunts became moans as I started to litter hickeys all over his neck and chest. Red marks were scattered across flawless creamy white skin as Ling continued to bounce up in down in pleasure on my cock. I could feel curling heat building up in my abdomen and I knew it was almost over. Grinning, I grabbed hold of Ling's throbbing manhood immediately pressing my thumb on the red sticky tip and rubbing in rhythm to my thrusts. Ling cried out then moaned lowly in pleasure as he came in short sticky spurts all over my hand.

"Greed!"

The shout was filled with so many emotions, which I couldn't even distinguish right now, he was so tight as he clenched around me, each burst of cum he shot out made his hole more tight; the friction was unbearable and I lost it when Ling looked up at me panting lightly, cheeks still flushed and a tiny bit of drool falling out the side of his mouth. I groaned in bliss as I filled Ling to the brim with my cum; Ling squirmed at the feeling but quickly got over it moving forward to connect his lips with mine as I came down from my high.

"We're both dirty again."

Breaking the kiss Ling looked to me with a smile, grinning I scanned the piss ant, moving my eyes slowly up and down his figure.

"I don't think any of that stuff can be washed off~."

Raising an eyebrow in slight confusion Ling stood up shakily from his seat on my lap, looking down to his chest and stomach he gasped. Dozens of red marks were littered all over Ling's body and I smirked in pride at my work. This proved once and for all that Ling is my possession. Turning around back and forth in curiosity and slight irritation Ling whined.

"There must be at least twenty or thirty love bites on me; Greed!"

Giving Ling a cocky smirk I sank back into the water as I hummed.

"I think it suits you, now everyone will know you belong to me~."

Swimming away into the steamy fog I grinned playfully as I heard the sound of the piss ant wadding through the water in chase of me.

"Greed!"

Yep Ling belongs to me.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah that just happened hope you liked it. Their in Xing now, Shou and Pang are my own characters their just wacky side characters though, Shou means thin in Chinese but it actually has an accent over the o so its written like this in English Shòu and like this in Chinese **瘦. **And Pang means fat in Chinese and actually has an accent over the a and is written like this in English Pàng and like this in Chinese **胖. **I'm just too lazy to remember to put the accents over their names when I write. Oh and I recently read somewhere that Ling's name roughly translates to Dawn and Lanfan's translates to cold rice. **


	8. Sleepy Garden Frogs

**A/N: Hey so I had a little writers block but i'm over it thanks to some reviews even if it was only two it's still nice to receive some encouragement so thanks for that. It's sort of fitting though with the new years comes a new resolution to finish this story. Also i just finished watching Fullmetal alchemist Brotherhood again so the feels are all fresh again and i'm ready to write hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All Fullmetal Alchemist/ Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I don't own them.**

**Warning: Before you go any further in this story know that there is spoilers so if you haven't seen the whole anime BEWARE! Finally this is BoyXBoy yaoi GreedXLing so if you don't like that then don't read this I'm trying to save your eyes. Also there's some blood in this chapter. **

* * *

Something's wrong. I growled lowly in frustration as I watched the little piss ant change. He was already wearing the same white pants that I'd first met him in with a white silk shirt that's sleeves stopped at the forearm. I watched as the kid wrapped the bandages he used to wear around his exposed forearm effectively covering up any traces of the hickeys I gave him. Leaning down to slip on his black shoes Ling smiled as he glanced over at me. I was still stark naked as I wrung water out from my black pony tail on to the tatami mat floors, the only barrier from me and the outside world being a fuzzy white towel.

"Can't find your clothes?"

Ling questioned in slight amusement a smirk forming on his face. I huffed as I leaned against the wooden frame of the door leading back in to the bath house.

"Crazy bitch must have taken them."

I frowned as I looked left to the ground. The clothes weren't really the issue that was getting me so agitated. Shifting my fuchsia eyes to glance up at the piss ant I grit my teeth then quickly brought my gaze back down. I'd just been with Ling; I've had him in every way possible! So why do I still feel this overwhelming desire to possess him? The heats still there, it used to go away after a little while but now it's never ending. It's really starting to piss me off! I clenched my hands into fists and gritted my teeth as the little piss ant walked over to the sliding door to answer the knock. Looking at him my eyes widened in realization.

'I'm in love you know-.'

My mouth opened in a dumb gape; I couldn't be-. Suddenly my train of thought was broken thanks to the unwanted presence of Shou. The bony women stuck her head through the slightly open sliding doors with a sad look on her face.

"Pang came to me with these ripped clothes, there was a huge whole in the shirt and the pants were pretty damaged as well but I was able to fix them."

Holding out her hand in the room to present the newly fixed clothes Shou ducked her head to the floor as the piss ant came to grab the clothes from her bony fingers.

"Thank you Shou."

Ling smiled sweetly as he turned around to give me the clothes. But before he could Shou interrupted his stride.

"Umm master Ling; is it true-."

She paused trying to think of a way to say her words properly; while she rubbed her hands nervously together. My expression went blank and my eyes turned a cold fuchsia as the women began to speak. There was an elephant in the room that needed to be discussed. Biting her lip Shou continued.

"Is it true that Fu died during your quest for immortality?"

Shou looked up to face the back of Ling's head, tears sprouting in her squinty brown eyes. Slowly adorning my pants and shirt I watched as the little piss ant clenched his hands together digging his finger nails into his palms. His face was shadowed by his dark fringe as I slipped on my black trench coach and loafers; now fully clothed I leaned back against the wall and waited for Lings response to the skinny servant.

"Yeah, we brought his ashes back with us in order to give him a proper burial."

His response was short and bitter sweet as a single tear slid down his cheek. Shou gasped in shock and leaned against the wall for support her hand covering her mouth as huge trails of tears slid down her face.

"His death wasn't in vain though; without Fu we wouldn't have been able to defeat a very powerful enemy."

The piss ant paused bringing a hand up to wipe away his tears. Rising his head up he turned back to look at Shou with a pained smile and squinted eyes.

"Thanks to Fu we won."

I smiled softly bringing my hands to the pockets of my coat, stupid old man getting all the glory. I laughed slightly to myself, heh I was just as raved up as Ling when the old man died. Separating from the wall I was leaning against I walked past Ling to the door getting ready to open it.

"Come on kid lets go give the old man a proper funeral."

I didn't turn my head back as I opened the sliding doors fully and passed by Shou into the wooden hallway. Hearing the footsteps of Ling and the servant I began walking back to where we had eaten our snacks. I slid the door open with a clack only to see LanFan holding what appeared to be a tan paper box that was tied together by red string. The moons rays shined off the lacquered wood of the sitting room floor and the plants outside rustled in the spring breeze as crickets chirped away in the quiet room. Looking up LanFan scowled at seeing me walk into the room.

"What are you doing here? Where's master Ling you monster?"

I smirked as I walked into the dark star lit room and sat down on one of the green pillows surrounding the table.

"Relax brat your precious prince is right behind me."

Glancing to the door just in time to see the little piss ant enter the room with a still teary eyed Shou. LanFan sat up strait and held on tight to the box in her worn hands a guilty look sprouting on her face.

"You have the box."

Ling spoke suddenly looking to LanFan with a sympathetic and understanding gaze.

"Yes forgive me for taking it from your bag young lord, but I had to say goodbye privately."

LanFan gazed bitterly down at the tan box squeezing her fingers tighter on the thick paper box.

"It's fine when do you want to bring the ashes to the ancestral plot?"

Looking up to Ling LanFan smiled sadly her eyes shaking with emotion as she spoke.

"Tomorrow will be good, the cherry blossoms will look beautiful in the early morning light and the sky will be clear."

Ling smiled to the female ninja crossing his arms.

"Then it's settled we'll go in the morning to scatter Fu's ashes. In the meantime everyone should get some sleep."

LanFan smiled gratefully back at Ling standing up shakily to her feet and moving towards the exit of the sitting room. Once LanFan had exited the room the piss ant turned back to Shou.

"Thank you for your help today Shou you may go back to your quarters now."

Shou seemed a little more put together now as she dried the last of her tears and bowed down to Ling with the up most of loyalty and respect.

"Thank you master Ling have a good night."

Bowing back Ling turned around to look to me, the click of the door the only noise as Shou left for the night.

"Greed."

The way he said my name was needy and doleful as he passed by the table to sit at the edge of the floor that led out into the open gardens, his feet dangling off the edge of the stilted house. I held any expression from my face as I waited for the piss ant to continue.

"Do you want to walk through the gardens? I know a short cut that can lead us to my room faster."

His voice was high strung with emotion and I could tell he was trying to take his mind off of Fu's death. Smirking I raised from my seat by the table, dusting off my clothes I walked towards the edge of the room.

"Sure kid."

My voice was strong as I jumped down to the ground, the soles of my shoes thumping to pebbly ground with a resounding clunk followed by another. Ling smiled gratefully at me finding comfort in the tone of my voice as he began walking through the estates grounds. Sticking my hands once more in my pockets I followed Ling at my own leisure watching as the piss ant observed the plants and firefly's around him. I sighed; the fire still hasn't left, watching as the moons rays played with Ling's features turning them silver only made it stronger. The pit of my stomach was tied up in pleasantly burning knots as we made our way deeper into the gardens passing by a koi pond with huge lily pads swishing atop the silvery water, lotus blossoms were beginning to bloom on top of the pads and frogs croaked on the moldy stones surrounding the pool as dragon fly's swooped down to touch the water then fly away, all the while fire fly's swarmed around the surrounding foliage lighting the trees up in a yellow glow. After a couple more twists and turns through the garden our journey was met with an end. Climbing back up to the wooden planks of the house Ling walked to the door right outside the landing. Sliding open the door we were met with a simple room consisting of a moderately big bed with dark blue silk sheets, a sliding door closet, a simple mirror that was next to a low standing wooden table that had dark blue pillows surrounding it. The table had a dull glowing light on it surrounded by scattered scrolls, papers and a spilled ink bottle.

"I guess when I told them not to bother cleaning my room while I was away they took that to heart."

Ling pouted as he looked to his rustled bed sheets and ink filled table. I smirked in amusement as I crashed down on the messed up bed snickering all the while.

"Jeez kid what'd you expect?"

"Shut up Greed."

There was a fondness in his voice as he sat down on one of the blue pillows by the table, carefully lifting up the spilt black ink cup while grabbing a clean piece of paper and brush.

"What are you doing?"

Not looking up to respond Ling began dabbing his brush in the half empty ink pot.

"I'm writing a letter to the emperor; asking for an audience with him regarding the next ruler of Xing."

My smirk grew into a grin, sharp teeth flashing in excitement.

"Making your move already?"

I leaned my head against my hand as I watched the piss ant write in intricate black symbols. Looking up at me with a smirk, dark blue eyes open in a confident stare my stomach burned in wanting at the sight as Ling spoke.

"Wouldn't you?"

My grin widened in manic excitement and my pupils dilated in desire as I watched Ling go back to writing. This kid; I kept my fuchsia eyes trained on him as he finished up the letter leaving it out to dry. Wiping his cheek the piss ant stood up and made his way over to sit on the bed. Crouching down to slip off his black shoes Ling laid back to join me on the bed.

"Ah I sure am tired."

Ling yawned massively stretching his arms over his head and breathing deeply as his muscles stretched in blissful relief. Sitting up I quickly pined the piss ants arms and legs to the bed making him unable to move. My smirk grew manic as Ling gasped in surprise but quickly retaliated by beginning to struggle out of my grip.

"Greed what are you doing!"

Ling sounded pissed and a little panicked as he scowled and grit his teeth in a struggle to free himself. Holding his arms above his head with one hand I brought my other hand to my face and swiftly licked my thumb. Bring the digit down to the piss ants cheek I rubbed my thumb roughly against his cheek, smirk growing sly as realization lit up Lings wide open eyes. Taking my thumb away from the now ink free cheek I lifted my thumb to show him the now black digit.

"You had a bit of ink on your cheek I was getting it off."

At this Ling lifted his upper half supporting it with his elbows a huge pout on his face.

"You could have just told me."

Rubbing his cheek in embarrassment Ling smiled.

"Thanks Greed."

Sitting up to meet his gaze I grinned.

"No problem kid I do have to keep my possessions happy otherwise it's no fun~."

Bringing my hand down to the collar of Ling's shirt I moved it down to expose the mark I gave him.

The moment my eyes met the bite an overwhelming amount of possessiveness and affection filled me. The bite mark was pink and irritated; it looked like it was starting to puff up slightly, while the dried blood cracked with every slight movement made by the little piss ant.

"Greed."

The name was said sweetly and wantonly as Ling grabbed my hand to stop it from touching the mark.

"Don't touch it. It's sore."

Frowning in disappointment I brought my hand up further to grab some of the piss ants silky black hair, tugging slightly on it to bring Lings face to level with mine. Staring at him for a long time I finally couldn't stand the overwhelming heat; I've lived with this empty aching feeling all my life and I thought ruling the world would cure the deep dark pit that was always inside my soul but I was wrong the emptiness the longing the overbearing want has only gotten worse. Ling, this kid; I've never felt this much desire to possess something and I've never felt this complete, this content then when I'm with him.

"Ling."

I was breathless as I leaned in to kiss him. It was deep and needy I couldn't get enough of him I wanted all of it everything he had to offer and more. I purred in content as warmth unlike the earlier heat filled me. Ling responded eagerly to the kiss swirling his tongue with mine. Breathing heavily we separated for a moment a smirk growing on my face as I once again thought back to Lings words on the train.

'I'm in love you know-."

Gazing down at the slightly panting Ling who had a pink tinted glow to his cheeks I bent my head back down to lick at the wound on his neck, slurping up all the dried blood till all that was left was a puffy pink saliva covered bite mark.

"Greed!"

The little piss ant cried out as I sucked on the wound making it red and wet with spit.

"You said you were in love on the train."

Panting Ling opened his eyes wide in shock; I guess he wasn't expecting me to bring it up.

"Yeah."

The answer was breathy and it was all I could do not to fuck him again. Well at least not right now. With a look of seriousness I locked eyes with my former vessel.

"Who is it?"

I practically knew the answer already but I wanted to hear him say it, to hear my favorite possession say they were madly in love with me, that they were just as greedy for me as I was for them. For a while the piss ant was quite probably thinking his options over, he could always play the coy method and if that's the case I have a few ideas on how to get him to speak. My pupil's dilated in arousal as I thought of all the things I could do to get him to talk, my smirk growing wider with each scenario.

"I thought homunculus couldn't love."

I deadpanned in irritation and confusion at the piss ants words.

"What?"

Tilting his head to the side in mock innocence Ling continued.

"Well didn't you say at the Rockbell home that you couldn't love, that all you could feel was your avarice?"

Sitting up more to let the little piss ant sit louts style I rested my forearm on my bent knee, the other leg resting on the bed.

"Yeah, so what about it?"

I raised an eyebrow in question as the piss ant folded his arms together.

"Well if you care so much about who I love then that leads me to believe that you have more than just possessive feelings towards me."

Deadpanning at the stupid little piss ants statement I rolled my eyes.

"Uh if you haven't noticed already kid I'm Greed the avarice, I want everything and since I want you that obviously means I wouldn't want to share you with anyone else."

Ling furrowed his brows and tilted his head as my explanation came to an end.

"Yeah but what about Ed, Heinkel and Darius? You made them apart of your team before the promised day, so doesn't that mean they belonged to you as well, and if that's the case why didn't you treat them the same way you're treating me now?"

I was speechless, my eyes wide in surprise at the little piss ants stupid statement. After a short pause I began to laugh, bringing one of my hands to my side.

"Wow kid you're really something!"

Ling looked genuinely confused as he frowned.

"Whys that?"

I continued to laugh, a huge grin plastered on to my face as I leaned towards the piss ant pushing him back down on to the bed. Ling still looked confused as I tried to stifle my laughter.

"It's nothing kid; I just figured something out that's all."

His black hair was splayed across the dark blue silk sheets which accommodated his features nicely and his mouth was curved downwards along with the tilt of his brow, I could feel his hands clenching and unclenching the bunched up silk around his fingers as he responded to my words.

"What's that?"

My manic grin became an amused affectionate smirk and my cold fuchsia eyes softened in a way only seen once or twice before as I leaned down to whisper in my possessions ear. My breath was warm and I could tell goose bumps and shivers were arising and traveling up and down the piss ants body as I dragged the words out from the very core of my avarice.

"I love you."

The words were deep and rich with affection as I rose back up to see Lings face. His cheeks were glowing red and his dark blue eyes were wide with shock but slowly they filled with warmth unlike any I've ever seen. His mouth seemed to be in a permanent gape and I smirked until he finally spoke.

"You never lie; Greed."

A dreamy look entered those dark blue pools and the fingers clenching the sheets finally came to a halt.

"Never kid."

Wrapping his arms around my neck, Ling smiled triumphantly.

"So I was right. What you want is not what you're actually seeking."

With those words came memories. Watching Father fight all those alchemists and Briggs soldiers without batting a lash made me want that power, that strength but something Ling said.

"Your right I wanted the chance to have friends like this."

I smiled as I saw recognition light Lings face. That's how I responded to the piss ants words the last time. Lings smile was sickeningly sweet as he tightened his hands hold in my hair.

"We're going to rule Xing together."

My eyes lit up at the prospect of ruling a whole country with the piss ant, a grin grew on my face as I brushed foreheads with him.

"And then the world~."

Our fringes tangled together as Ling gripped tighter around my neck locking us in place.

"I accepted a homunculus in to my body, how hard can it be to rule the world~?"

The kiss was chaste and filled with affection, it ended quickly but it was unlike any other kiss I've ever been in before. Rolling over on to my left side I turned to face Ling who had turned on his right to face me. We locked gazes in the dimly lit room until a yawn escaped from Ling's mouth; his breathing was growing softer as sleep began to overtake him. I smiled in amusement, I'd almost forgotten how fragile humans were; it was cute home much humans needed to sleep.

"You should go to sleep piss ant you look like shit."

Ling frowned then smiled dreamily another yawn escaping his parting lips.

"Yeah."

Tucking his face into the pillow he was laying on and his folded arms, sleep finally claimed him as his face became covered in shadows from his black fringe the last words he uttered were mumbled and sleep filled.

"Night Greed."

His breathing was soft and deep and I laid there fuchsia eyes trained on him smothering him in my avarice's heat. I always was the rebellious child aye pops; falling for a human and all. Rolling over on to my back in boredom I sighed, sitting up to gaze around the darkly lit room. The walls were covered in dark shadows same as the floor but the table was completely illuminated in an orange glow that spread from the table top to other objects around the quiet room. Carefully climbing over Ling's prone form I stood next to the bed, lifting my arms up in a relieving stretch. Looking to the low standing table then back to the piss ant I grinned deviously as an idea came into my head. Plopping myself down next to the table I reached forward to read the letter the kid was going to send to the emperor. Carefully examining the intricate black symbols my brain began the process of switching langue's from Amestrian to Xinginese. The symbols slowly turned into words and sentences as I remember how to read them; memories of Ling writing that note to LanFan and my curiosity in the process began to appear in my mind's eye. Shaking my head before my memories went too in-depth I returned my attention to the letter in front of me. I huffed in amusement, smirk growing on my face; guess the kid has good hand writing when he's not smearing the letters on a rag in his own blood.

'Emperor Xi I would like to request an audience with your Excellency regarding the next air to the thrown; I am the 12th heir to the throne prince Ling Yao of the Yao clan.'

The letter was short and I grinned at how official it sounded, at the bottom of the paper it was stamped with the Yao family crest. Putting the letter back down where I found it I leaned against the bed post in a dead silence the only signs of my emotions the crazy smirk that was adorning my face and the inhuman look in my fuchsia eyes. Slowly the smirk on my face became a deep frown as unheard bumps sounded from around the room. They were so quiet it would be unsettling for most people but whoever it was and it wasn't Ling, didn't know about the homunculus in the room. The smirk grew back on my face and an eerie glint shined in my eyes. This could be a chance to kill my boredom. Hopping to my feet in manic excitement I made my way towards the door. Swiftly sticking my head out the slightly open sliding door I was met with the outer hall way and the open gardens. Shadows surrounded the gardens the only lights coming from the firefly's that swarmed around the trees. Frowning slightly I grunted in annoyance, I can't see a fucking thing! At times like these I wish I could use the dragons pulse like the piss ant but I have another plan if it's who I think it is out there. Sly, hungry smirk returning to my face I stepped fully outside into the open wooden corridor. Sticking my hands in my coat pockets I looked out into the gardens, regarding every big plant and tree. When they strike I'll know. A silent pause that seemed to last an eternity filled the air even the sounds of the frogs and crickets lessened to a nonexistent hum as the wait became almost unbearable or was it that the noises became an intangible roar so deafening that it made the whole world quiet in comparison. Whatever the point was the first strike had to be made eventually. As fast as lightning and with the flick of an arm the intruder's kunai hit me straight in the forehead digging its cold steel strait through the skull. Frowning at the damage I swiftly ripped the kunai from my head which quickly proceeded to heal itself; sparks of red light springing forth around the wound till nothing was left of the gash. Sharp teeth flashed menacingly in the moons light as I tracked where the weapon had been flung. I couldn't pin point the exact area until I heard a rustle in the huge willow tree to the left. Following the shadowed figures movements through the trees I began the hunt. Jumping up to the nearest tree I hopped along the branches until I caught up with the fleeing assailant. Hardening my shield over my arms I grabbed for the shadowed figure pushing them down until we both landed on the dirt covered ground. Holding them down hard by the neck I smirked knowingly.

"You're an assassin right?"

The person didn't move whether too stubborn or just too frozen in fear and shock it didn't matter, reaching down to remove the assassins mask I laughed as an average looking guy in his thirties was revealed to be under the disguise.

"Listen buddy I know you're just trying to do your job, but you really shouldn't have come here."

The man looked shocked at my amusement in the situation but more importantly at my features.

"Y-your prince Ling Yao I-I just killed you, h-how can you still be alive?"

Confusion and fear filled the man's brown eyes as he looked down to my hands.

"Are, are you some sort of monster or something?"

Smirking I dug my claws more firmly into the flesh of the man's neck.

"Who knows, I think that's better decided in the eyes of someone who isn't about to die."

The man looked terrified as I ripped my claws right through his neck hitting the jugular vein which exploded blood from the man's neck on to the tips of my fingers. Standing up with a satisfied smirk I dusted of my hands looking down to the lifeless assassin's corpse with cold fuchsia eyes.

"That's what you get for trying to mess with my possessions."

Walking over to the nearby koi pond I rinsed my hands of all blood then sat by the pond in silence, gazing at the silvery water glow in the moonlight brought a sort of peace to me that I'd never had before, soon all the sounds of life that seemed so far away were back and the world began to spin back on its rightful axes once more as the danger levels dispersed into nothingness.

"There was an assassin?"

Looking up I saw Ling looking to me with a serious face as he held the kunai that had hit me in the head.

"Yeah I got him though."

Ling looked down to the corpse of the man and smiled sadly.

"Assassins have been a problem for me since I was young; they were always after me to lessen the competition for emperor, that's why I'd always have LanFan and Fu beside me."

At the mention of the old man we both went silent.

"Thank you Greed."

Turning my head back to share a gaze with the piss ant, I was quiet for a while.

"Just protecting what's mine."

Crouching down by the body Ling broke our gaze as he held his chin in contemplation regarding the corpse with morbid curiosity. Sitting up from my spot by the pond I made my way towards the little piss ant crouching down next to him and the dead body that was bleeding out on to the dirt.

"So what do we do with it?"

My eyes were curious and my face was open as I waited for an answer from my previous host. Looking up to me with one of those silly blank smiles the piss ant held up one finger as he spoke.

"I have no idea."

I deadpanned as Ling continued on rubbing the back of his neck in nervous distress.

"Well LanFan and Fu usually dealt with this sort of stuff so I have no idea what to do with it."

I sighed in annoyance bringing my hand down to grab the collar of the dead man's clothes.

"Great what are we supposed to do with this guy?"

Suddenly a strong wind blew through the trees in the garden and out of nowhere appeared a shadowed figure wearing a very familiar mask.

"Young lord I sensed something and rushed over here as fast as I could!"

It was LanFan, she sounded a little disturbed as she laid eyes on the dead body.

"Everything's fine LanFan, Greed got him."

I smirked as I heard the jealousy in the ninja's voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was so late my lord."

Her apology was sincere despite the fact that she was clearly pissed at me. The only reason she was late was probably because she was thinking about the old man. Smiling to her Ling stood up to face the girl tucking his hands up his sleeves as his voice became high pitched and silly.

"Its fine LanFan could you help us out though?"

Taking off her mask curiosity was written all over her huge grey eyes.

"What is it young lord?"

Scratching the back of his neck again the piss ant pointed to the bleeding corpse on the ground.

"Could you get rid of that, we don't really know what to do with it."

My face was blank as LanFan smiled and shook her head in compliance; she was probably happy to be able to do something even if it was just disposing of a lifeless corpse. Walking over to the body LanFan swiftly lifted the heavy corpse and sprinted away into the darkness of the gardens taking the body to who knows where. Watching her go my thoughts; which were mostly blank were interrupted by a huge yawn. The piss ant was leaning against a tree his head tilted to the right on his shoulder in a crude attempt to get some sleep. Smirking I walked slightly past the dozing form of Ling when suddenly I grabbed his wrist ripping his body from the tree and effectively jerking him awake; continuing to tug Ling through his protests of surprise and annoyance I looked up to the sky only to see it lighting up as the sun began to rise in the sky. Yeah, today's going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Poor old man Fu, I almost forgot about him but this chapter and a little of the next is dedicated to him, You rock Fu!**


	9. Of Cherry Blossoms and Tombstones

**A/N: This is personally my favorite chapter so far, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. Half of this chapter is for Fu, Fu is an awesome character and I love his mustache! Oh yeah and I just realized that I gave my character Shou the same name as Shou Tucker OH NO! I didn't even realize it because I had forgotten about him, I don't know if I should change her name or just leave it. **

**Disclaimer: All Fullmetal Alchemist/ Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I don't own them.**

**Warning: Before you go any further in this story know that there is spoilers so if you haven't seen the whole anime BEWARE! Finally this is BoyXBoy yaoi GreedXLing so if you don't like that then don't read this I'm trying to save your eyes. **

* * *

Beams of bright morning light streamed in through the slightly open sliding door of my room and onto my face effectively waking me from a restless sleep. Yawning I lifted a hand to the rub the sleep from my squinted eyes. Looking up to the open door I saw Greed gazing outside into the garden a blank look on his face.

"Greed, how long have I been asleep?"

I questioned the homunculus as I slowly slid from my bed in order to stretch my sleeping muscles into wake. Turning around to regard me with an amused smirk Greed leaned against the open door folding his arms.

"For about an hour,"

I whined in frustration and disappointment, I didn't get much sleep at all last night with the whole assassin incident. I sighed bending down to slip on my black shoes.

"Ugh, why do we have to go so early in the morning?"

I continued to whine in complaint as Greed gave me a dead panned look.

"Weren't you the one who said LanFan could pick anytime she wanted."

I pouted at Greed's statement tucking my hands into my sleeves and walking towards the open doors. Pout turning quickly into a smile as I teased.

"Yeah but that was before an assassin came and woke me up."

Grinning in amusement Greed watched me as I walked past him into the hallway.

"Yeah well at least the bastard got what he deserved, he was starting to piss me off with all the noise he was making last night, ninja assassin my ass."

Laughing lightly I stopped mid step bringing a hand down to my stomach. Suddenly a huge growl interrupted the chirping of the birds outside. Clenching my hand into the silk of my shirt, I pouted as my stomach began to wake up.

"Hungry..."

Feeling weak in the limbs I succumbed to the hunger and collapsed on the sun warmed wooden floor boards.

"So hungry~"

I could hear Greed laughing at me from behind but I couldn't work up enough strength to fight with him.

"Food~"

I moaned out the word in want, mouth watering at the thought of the sticky buns I had eaten yesterday; hmm it's seems like a century ago. Out of nowhere the powerful aroma of the sweet buns I'd been dreaming about invaded my senses.

"Looking for this piss ant?"

Straining my head to look up I was met with the delicious sweet snack. Greed was crouching in front of me, black trench coat tails splayed across the floor, his hand holding out the bun just out of reach; an evil grin was smeared across the homunculus' face as he pinned me with a devious stare.

"Where'd you get that?"

The question was said wantonly as I struggled to reach for the doughy food.

"I ran into that servant women, you know the big one who threw us in the bath? She apologized for throwing me in with you by accident; she said she just learned from LanFan and the other one about me. So she gave me this sweet bun in apology, pretty cool huh?"

Laying my face flat against the floor in resignation I waited in silence to see what Greed would do.

"You want it, right piss ant?"

Shaking my head rapidly my stomach growled once more in discomfort.

"Yeah, so hungry…"

The drool leaking from my mouth and onto the lacquered wooden floor shined in the morning sunlight as a malicious and conniving smirk slid on to Greed's face. Moving his face a little closer to mine, one fuchsia eye covered by his black fringe Greed finally spoke.

"I'll give you the bun but you'll owe me a favor k kid."

Shaking my head quickly I lifted myself up off the floor, sitting lotus style waiting for my treat to be given to me.

"Yeah, just give me the bun already Greed!"

Reaching my hand forward in a swift grab I took the food from the homunculus' tattooed hand and began to devour the sweet bun in one gulp quieting my hunger for a short while. Hopping up to my feet I smiled tucking my hands back into my sleeves as I began my previous stride down the hallway.

"Thank you my greedy friend."

Greed huffed in amusement as he followed me down the hallway. Gazing to my right at the garden I listened peacefully to the sounds of Greed's footfalls down the smooth wooden corridor. Knowing the homunculus was behind me calmed my nerves, today we would be letting go of Fu, we'll finally be putting him to rest. Fu, he'd always looked after me when I was young, even when we went to Amestris in search of immortality he was watching my back. I still blame myself for Fu's death; I was unable to do anything for him even when he sacrificed himself for me, I was useless, even with immortality I could do nothing but watch the man who had protected me for my entire life die. Wrath, Fuhrer King Bradley, the homunculus who had taken one of my vassals arms and the others life; just the thought of the furious homunculus got my blood to boil in hatred. What was supposed to be a journey for immortality became a struggle for life or death; I thought I knew the risks but I was wrong, I was not prepared for this but LanFan and Fu were, they were prepared to lay down their lives for my ambitions. It may have all worked out in the end but was it worth it?

"Master Ling."

Snapping out of my train of thought I was met by LanFan who was standing by a turn in the hallway where she usually waited for me in the mornings.

"Did you have a good sleep my lord?"

I smiled to her but was interrupted before I could speak.

"Little piss ant only got an hours' worth of sleep, he's running on fumes."

Greed snickered, looking at us with amused fuchsia eyes and a cocky smirk. LanFan looked irritated as she clenched her fists together her whole body shaking.

"Be quiet you monster."

Smile becoming nervous I raised my hands in protest trying to defuse the situation.

"Now let's not be too hasty, we have to get going anyway right LanFan."

Standing up straight I returned my hands back into my sleeves while keeping an eye on LanFan who appeared to have calmed down at the sound of my voice. All the while Greed held his cocky smirk leaning against the railing of the hallway leading into the garden.

"Do you have the box?"

My voice was curious and calming as LanFan shook her head yes, reaching into her pouch which was situated by the side of her hip she pulled out a thick tan paper box.

"It's right here."

The female ninja held a smile of relief on her face as she stroked the sides of the container with her fingers.

"Good let's get going."

Walking down the various hallways till we reached a door that led us inside the house we made our way through the sitting room from earlier till we were in the main hallway, walking straight down the hall for a couple of seconds we finally reached the exit. Sliding the door open we were met by the front gate; turning off the main path to the gate we used the stepping stones on the right to get to the family shrine. LanFan and I walked up the red pillars of the shrine reaching our hands out to ring one of the three ropes there that were tied to huge round golden bells, as we wrong them we wished for Fu's spirit to rest forever in peace. Bowing my head I clapped twice to finish the prayer then looked around the shine and up at the sacred tree that was situated by the small building. Light poured through the openings in the trees canopy and I smiled as the Sun's rays softly fell over my face. Looking to my right I saw Greed leaning against one of the tiger statues that were in front of the shrine, his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed as he waited for LanFan and I. Turning to glance at LanFan I saw that the female ninja was already returning my gaze waiting for me to finish.

"Ready?"

I questioned her and in response LanFan pulled up the cloth around her neck to cover her nose and mouth a slight blush appearing on her cheeks as she nodded her head up and down. Walking back down from the shrine to the main path we finally reached the front gate Greed following right behind us as we made our way out into the residencies of the towns folk. Going the opposite way from when we first came into town we soon found ourselves in the farmland areas of the Yao clan territory. All sorts of plants were being farmed in the fields we passed by but the most common crop was the rice fields. Xing's main source of food was fish from all the waterfalls and streams in the country and rice since it was the crop that grew best in our soil. Making our way through the path that cut across the crops we soon came to the forest that surrounded the rest of our territory. Green leaves rustled in the dense woodlands; during our trek we passed by a statue that was nestled in between two huge tree roots, the grey rock was covered in mold but told any traveler that a graveyard was nearby.

"We're close now."

I turned to Greed to tell him the news, the homunculus was looking up at the incredible canopy of green that surrounded us; the trees in Xing grew much taller than any trees in Amestris. Greed didn't respond as he continued to look around the forest; in the distance rabbits scurried by and birds fluttered from tree to tree in search of food and nesting supplies. The forest was truly one of the best parts of Xing, it was a sacred and magical place and it didn't surprise me that Greed found the woods just as enchanting as I did. Smiling blissfully I slowed my pace to match Greed's enjoying walking beside him through one of my favorite spots in my homeland.

"Greed,"

Catching the greedy homunculus' attention I pointed left to the old worn out stone steps of the long staircase leading up to the grave site of my fellow Yao clans' men.

"Once we reach the top we'll spread Fu's ashes."

Greed's face was blank but held a slight glint of curiosity as we began to ascend the steps.

"We regard this forest as sacred in the Yao clan some say that it's alive with the spirits of our ancestors and they protect every living thing in this woods, so whenever someone is seriously hurt they will go into this forest for healing."

At this Greed scoffed a deadpanned look sprouting on his face;

"What does going into a forest have to do with getting a cure for disease or healing wounds?"

Laughing lightly I turned to smile at Greed.

"It is kind of silly but it's the culture of our people, we may not follow it anymore but it's always good to respect your past traditions."

Greed looked genuinely interested for a second before the interest was shrouded in a look of boredom.

"Whatever, stupid prince,"

My smile grew affectionate as I watched Greed turn back to look at the forest around him. Greed wouldn't be Greed if he wasn't a jerk every now and then. We soon reached the summit of the stairs which were covered in cherry blossom petals. The pink of the blossoms contrasted greatly with the grey of the stone and the surrounding cherry blossom trees gave the cemetery a calming pure aura. There were many rectangular rocks placed in rows with names carved intricately into the weathered headstones. Lots of headstones had offerings of food and flowers surrounding them but there were some that were neglected and old, left to rot in their lonely forgotten space. Walking through the many graves was easy until we reached Fu's family plot. Feelings of regret began to fill me as LanFan began to open the box, pulling gently at the red strings tied around it; once free of its constraints the box was easily opened by the ninja and the ashes inside were released to the soil surrounding the grave. Placing my hands together I bowed to the head stone remembering all I could of Fu, LanFan did the same and as for Greed he watched, staring distantly at the tomb stone as if in deep thought. Turning back to look at the stone for the last time I closed my eyes fully and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready to go?"

I looked to LanFan who had shiny tears leaking down her cheeks. Rubbing them away sloppily in an attempt to look strong she responded shakily.

"Can I have a few minutes alone my lord?"

Smiling sadly I nodded to her stepping back from the grave and walking to where Greed was standing under a blooming cherry blossom tree.

"You've said your goodbyes?"

The question didn't need an answer but I felt compelled to ask him the same.

"Have you?"

Looking to me with those cold fuchsia eyes I felt shivers chill up my spine as I saw regret fill those inhuman eyes.

"The old man should have listened to me and stayed out of the fight. If he'd have just listened than maybe I could have done something."

Greed's arms were crossed as he clenched his hands into fists. I gazed at Greed's face who was looking off to the left at LanFan's back. My expression was clear of any emotion as realization hit me. Greed felt the same way I did. We both wish we could have done something to save Fu. I think Greed feels this way about everyone he meets. They become his possessions and when he loses them he feels responsible; like those people from Greed's memories the girl and the two men who were killed by Wrath; or that lizard chimera guy Bido, Greed must feel responsible for all his possessions.

"Greed-."

I was suddenly interrupted by the homunculus who looked to me with sorrowful fuchsia eyes a deep frown in place.

"I'm sorry Ling."

My eyes went wide as Greed looked to the ground.

"Sorry I let the old man die like that."

Cherry blossoms flew by the tops of our heads as a strong breeze blew by; my eyes squinted back to their shifty look as I smiled warmly to the homunculus regarding him with a fondness I've never felt for anyone else before. Maybe all this pain for the sakes of immortality wasn't worth it but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy; and I promised myself after meeting Greed that I'd never lie to the homunculus because he'd never lie to me, it's only fair that I'd do the same right-; Fu.

Our journey back home felt much faster than our initial journey to the graveyard, maybe because we already knew the path back home but soon we were at the front gates of the Yao clan estate. Entering into the courtyard we were again met by Shou and I felt a strange sense of déjà vu fill me. The boney servant bowed to us, her shadow stretching out on to the ground as the suns setting light fell upon her.

"How did it go young lord?"

The question was vague but there was only one thing she could be asking about. Walking up to her I smiled lightly.

"Everything went well Shou, Fu's finally been put to rest."

Striding past us at a leisurely pace Greed held up his hand as he continued towards the front doors of the house.

"It's about time; the old man was looking a little tired."

At this LanFan scowled running up to stand next to me, her hands bunched up in fists by her chest. Face red with anger the ninja shouted.

"Shut up you monster! What do you know of my Grandfather?"

Laughter arose from the retreating homunculus' form and I smiled in spite of LanFan's foul attitude. Reaching a hand up to touch my vassals shoulder I plastered a goofy smile to my face and raised my voice a tinge in amusement.

"Relax LanFan, it was a joke."

Looking torn between accepting my words or rebelling against them LanFan looked to the ground in shame. Bringing my face a little closer to hers I kept my voice low as I tried to explain.

"I know you're still mourning over Fu but we all are too, everyone copes in different ways; Greed may not have known him for long but he cares in his own strange homunculus way."

Continuing to look away LanFan stepped forward separating my hand from her shoulder. With her face shadowed by her bangs and her voice quiet and dull the female ninja departed but not before saying a quick apology.

"I'm sorry my lord."

I sighed looking to the sky which was covered in hues of orange, red, yellow and pink. The sun was a blaze of yellow as it set behind the faraway mountain tops only to be seen the next day. LanFan doesn't understand; no she doesn't want to understand. Does she dislike Greed because she thinks he's still a danger to me? I deadpanned in my train of thought. Who am I kidding LanFan thinks everything's a danger to me. Then it must be something else, I'll have to ask her about it later on. Suddenly looking around the courtyard to see only Shou still standing there staring at me with a concerned look on her face I pouted as I looked to the front doors of the house.

"Where's Greed?"

Looking to Shou for the answer I grabbed my stomach quickly trying to stop the oncoming cry of hunger from it while adding on a quick.

"And when's dinner ready?"

Caught off guard by my questions Shou poked her two pointer fingers together as she scrounged together an answer for me.

"Well Gree-"

She stopped short rethinking her words.

"Master Greed went inside just a few minutes ago while you were staring up at the sky my lord; and well umm dinner will be ready in an hour or so."

Staring at her blankly for a couple of seconds until the information sunk in I smiled widely running past her and to the front doors, quickly opening them and then slamming them shut.

"Thanks Shou, call me when the foods ready!"

Scurrying down the halls while skillfully avoiding working servants I made my way to my room where I found a supposedly sleeping Greed. I looked over the greedy homunculus curiously as he laid with his eyes closed and his head resting on his folded arms.

"You're tired already?"

I questioned him honestly, moving to sit on my hands and knees on the bed by his side, palms sinking into the cushiony bed from the pressure of my weight. Opening one eye to answer my question Greed looked bored as he stared at me lazily, a familiar heat beginning to rise from his being. I shivered slightly, gripping my fingers tightly in the dark blue bed sheets as cold fuchsia met squinted dark blue eyes. Greed; intense want was leaking from me and the mark on my neck ached with the memory of Greed's sharp teeth sinking into my skin. I became painfully aware of the multiple love bites littered across my body as Greed and I continued our staring contest. The tension was palpable in the air as electric sparks of want snapped across the room. Moving my knees closer together on the bed my breathing became slightly heavy and the lightest of blushes started to form on my face as the heat from Greed's avarice became almost unbearable. Finally the greedy homunculus spoke breaking the spell that was twisting my stomach in pleasantly hot knots of arousal and affection.

"Nah I'm just bored kid; isn't there anything to do around here?"

Smirking playfully I quickly jumped up from the bed to escape the receding heat and went to inspect the letter I had written yesterday; the black ink was dry and the letter was ready to be sent off to the emperor just one last thing. Rolling up the paper I tied a red string similar to the one used to hold Fu's ashes in the box to the letter. Turning around to face Greed who was now sitting up looking at me with curious fuchsia eyes I smiled tucking the letter into my robes.

"Do you want to come and help me look for someone to mail this letter for us?"

Deadpanning at my question the homunculus stood from the bed bringing his hands to his pockets.

"Sure, whatever kid, I guess it beats staying around here and doing nothing."

I smiled sweetly at Greed walking to the open door.

"That's the spirit my greedy friend!"

Quickly grabbing hold of the homunculus' hand I dragged him with me out into the hallways in search of a servant who could deliver my letter. Turning the corner of the hall we were walking down I bumped head first into a huge plush wall. Looking up I saw what looked to be a woman. Smiling I waved to the giant.

"Hello Pang nice day we're having isn't it; could you do me a favor?"

Gazing down at me with beady black eyes the bulky woman looked to Greed and mine's still joined hands then back to my still smiling face.

"What is your request master Ling?"

Ready as usual to take my orders Pang waited in silence for my words.

"Could you deliver this letter to the royal palace, I know it's a day's journey from here but it's of the utmost importance."

I kept my smile up waiting for her response.

"Ok master Ling."

Huffing in amusement at how easy that was Greed leaned against the wall folding his arms while he waited for me to give the letter to Pang. Reaching into my shirt I pulled out the scroll handing the paper over to the huge woman. Nodding in conformation Pang carefully took the letter from my much smaller hands bringing it to its new home in her robes.

"I will be back in a few days."

And with that Pang left continuing her walk down the hall at a brisk pace. Snickering in amusement Greed grinned from his spot near the wall.

"They really do weight on you hand and foot, don't they piss ant."

Frowning at Greed's words I began to chastise the homunculus.

"Just because their servants doesn't mean you can take advantage of them, as emperor of Xing a leader should respect all his subjects and not abuse his power over them."

Gazing at me with challenging burning hot fuchsia eyes Greed's avarice began to pour out and wrap around me, those now familiar tendrils of heat sending shivers of want up and down my spine.

"Is that what you're going to tell the emperor when you see him?"

I smirked tucking my hands in to my sleeves.

"Well that and about my success in finding immortality, I figure if I just told him about my moral standpoints on being the leader of a country he'd just knock me off; our emperor isn't a very compassionate man."

Laughter began to bubble up from Greed as he walked towards me. Leaning in to gaze at me with a giddy grin, Greed spoke.

"The old man's gonna be speechless when he meets me."

Smile growing sly as I opened one dark blue eye I began to move towards Greed.

"That's what I'm hoping for."

The want was strong, I could feel Greed's avarice claiming me in its heat as thick tendrils of desire wrapped around me; I couldn't help but lean in a little more to kiss the greedy homunculus but was cut short with a shout from around the hall.

"Dinners ready!"

The shout came from Shou and the moment the words left her lips I stopped short remembering my hunger as it came back to me full force. A huge smile came to my face as I glanced at Greed in want for the food I knew was waiting for me; the homunculus gave me a deadpanned look as I squirmed about, trying to decide if I should stay or go. Suddenly a loud rumble sounded from somewhere. My face took on one of confusion as I looked down at my stomach, that wasn't me. Looking back up at Greed I saw that the homunculus was already walking down the hall to where Shou's shout came from.

"Come on piss ant hurry up."

I tilted my head in confusion but smiled anyway as I chased after the retreating homunculus. It was peaceful and quiet as we walked down the hall to the dining room. The sun was almost completely set, a plethora of pinks and orange mixing with blues and purples as stars began to appear in the sky; twilight was setting in and the moon was faintly printed in the sky as wisps of clouds drifted across the air like flower petals caught in a windy breeze; the frogs we're beginning to croak and the crickets began to sing creating an orchestra of sounds in the gardens beside us. I smiled moving my hunger to the back of my head for a moment as I enjoyed all the beauties of my home; Amestris was an adventure and in some ways was exotic and beautiful in its own right but from what I saw, which wasn't much thanks to the whole immortality hunt, having to share my body thing, and saving the whole country, Amestris doesn't hold a candle compared to my home land. Sighing in bliss from the comfort and familiarity that my country brought me I caught the attention of Greed who was walking a few paces behind me.

"Hey kid."

The call held a question to it and I hummed in response a peaceful smile covering my face as I turned my head slightly to the right.

"I just remembered, since you're human you have a father and a mother right?"

There was a pause in Greed's sentence and I giggled slightly at how much of a homunculus thing that was to say.

"And you've told me a hundred times that you're a prince of Xing, so I obviously know your father's the emperor, but where's your mother? You do have one don't you?"

I paused in my stride for only a second, the question was genuine and I smiled goofily over Greed's curiosity over me. Turning around to walk backwards with one hand behind my back and the other raised in the air I accommodated the homunculus' question.

"Funny you should ask that, you see the emperor gets a harem of women to bare children with for future heirs to the throne and my mother was a part of that harem; my mother stayed with me until I was six then left to return to her harem duties, she visits sometimes but I usually only see her on special occasions."

Once I finished my little explanation I brought my hand down behind my back to join the other, continuing to walk backwards as I gazed at Greed with the same silly smile. The lack of my blood parents doesn't really bother me, I was taken care by Fu and the servants of the main house and they're all like a big family to me.

"So you get your own harem."

The statement was said in mock surprise and was spoken with interest but it also held a hint of something else which I couldn't discern. Brushing it off I pivoted back around to walk normally as I popped out a fast 'yep' in response.

"But it's only purpose is for producing more heirs."

I felt the need to specify that as we walked the rest of the way to the dining room. Making heirs and having a harem of women had no deeper meaning than that and I don't want Greed to develop misconceptions over the whole process and my feelings for him. I could feel Greed's fuchsia eyes burning into the flesh of my back; it wasn't a feeling of malice he was directing at me but one of thought, I guess He's thinking about me. I could feel a slight blush rise to my cheeks as a shiver pulsed up my spine in excitement and my stomach tumbled in jitters of affection and hunger. Speaking of hunger I smiled wide as I sniffed the air around me, falling into a daze as we finally reached the food I've been longing for. Walking through the already open sliding doors I sat down onto the red pillow at the head of the table. The table was low legged but long which was good to accommodate plenty of people should the need arise. Sitting down to my left Greed plopped down to the floor sitting criss crossed on the cushion as I did. As soon we sat down the door behind me opened up to reveal LanFan, Shou, and a few of the other servants carrying plates of food. My smile grew huge with anticipation for the delicious dinner I was about to get. Cheering happily I turned my head backwards to look at Shou and LanFan.

"Come join us Shou, actually call all the servants available and tell them to come enjoy the food with us!"

The skinny woman looked surprised at my lively behavior for a second but then she smiled happily and nodded her head in agreement running out of the room to call the other servants to join the party. It was a few hours later that I found myself dozing off on the tatami mat floors while a raging celebration of my arrival home tore through the room around me. Sake had somehow found its way around most of the servants and soon after dancing; singing and the playing of instruments broke out in the room. Looking around the room at all the happy faces of my vassals brought a warmth to my heart; everyone was having such a good time, even LanFan being as shy as she was broke a little out of her shell and sang a couple of songs with Shou. Greed was downing whole bottles of sake and didn't seem to be affected by it at all. Many of the servants who hadn't met Greed were curious as to why he looked so much like me but were quickly told the explanation and began to have a good time joking around about the situation. Greed got along great with all the servants and it sent a warm feeling throughout my whole body to see other humans getting along with the greedy homunculus as well as I did. Things however began to get crazy as the night grew old; presenting my dumbly smiling face with a small cup of sake a grinning Greed shoved the liquid closer to my mouth in order to get me to drink it.

"You gotta try some of this stuff kid, it's stronger than any liquor I've had in Amestris!"

I smiled nervously at the shiny clear liquid that sloshed around the small tan cup as I squeaked out my response.

"I can't really hold my alcohol too well Greed."

Deadpanning, Greed moved his hand away from my face setting the cup down on to the dark wooden table.

"Really? Oh well, I didn't think a wannabe emperor of Xing could hold even one drink of alcohol anyway~."

It was a challenge and a tease which I accepted right away. With a permanent pout set in and a rebellious gleam in my squinted eyes I grabbed the cup and downed the shiny sake in one shot; Greed smirked deviously in triumph over his little victory as he watched me go through drinking sake for the second time in my life. I shivered as I could already feel the effects working their magic on me; my cheeks flushed heavily and goose bumps sprouted on my skin at the shrill taste of the clear liquid, my mouth grew almost painfully dry as if my body was begging me to drink more of the mind numbing alcohol. My mind grew foggy and the world became dizzy as Greed offered me another cup. I knew I shouldn't but my mouth was so dry and I was so thirsty; I sat there mesmerized by the clear shiny sake being poured into the cup by Greed. Dark blue eyes cloudy with wanting I sloppily reached for the cup downing it in one strong gulp. The flush of my cheeks brightened even more and before I knew it I was on my back looking up at the ceiling. I could hear Greed laughing at me and LanFan asking if I was okay, but it all became fuzzier and fuzzier as I felt the burn of sake blaze a trail down my throat to the pit of my stomach where it rested, pleasantly warming me from the inside out.

"Greed!"

I called out the homunculus' name blindly, stretching my limbs out on the tatami mat floor in a state of intoxicated bliss.

"You're mean!"

I didn't even know if he was listening but I didn't care I was persistent in whining to him with a huge pout on my face.

"I told you I didn't want to drink it but you made me!"

I started to picture the greedy homunculus in my head which made my cheeks glow even warmer.

"You're mean-"

The last part of 'mean' faded off as I began doze off.

"Hey you did it yourself piss ant~."

His voice sounded so smooth and wickedly sinful; I felt another wave of shivers course through my body from Greed's voice. My body felt heavy and I finally gave up on consciousness the last thing I heard before drifting off was the sound of Greed laughing merrily with the Others. Yeah the journey may not have been worth it but in moments like these I really start to question that train of thought.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to make Ling a light weight when it comes to drinking, I just think it's so cute and funny; cant you imagine a super drunk Ling it would be the best thing ever! **


	10. Letters About Clothes

**A/N: This chapter is hardly spell checked sorry but it's got lots of M rated scenes in it so yeah. Hope you enjoy it. I got up to the 10th chapter I'm so excited! **

**Disclaimer: All Fullmetal Alchemist/ Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I don't own them.**

**Warning: Before you go any further in this story know that there is spoilers so if you haven't seen the whole anime BEWARE! Finally this is BoyXBoy yaoi GreedXLing so if you don't like that then don't read this I'm trying to save your eyes. Also this chapter contains very M rated scenes meaning sexual situations so yeah. **

* * *

"Young lord!"

The call was loud and resounded throughout the walls as the lazy orange sunlight of the afternoon came flooding into the alcohol scented room. Fresh air invaded my senses effectively rousing me from my mock nap. Peeling my fuchsia eyes open for the noisy ninja to see, I shifted from my leaning position against the side of Ling's bed to a more up right one in order to get a better look at the one armed girl. Lan Fan held a look of excitement with a hint of anxiety; her face was flushed from the exertion it took her to get here and her dark grey eyes were huge with hope. Sending an annoyed look her way while rubbing the back of my neck I decided to humor her by actually responding.

"What's got you so excited?"

My tone was one of boredom as I stood up to face the female ninja my eyes quickly assessing the room until they landed on a dark blue lump in the middle of the piss ants bed.

"Your precious "master Ling" is still passed out cold so just tell it to me."

At this Lan Fan clenched her fists excited features turning sour. Gritting her teeth in a snarl the bodyguard glared daggers at me causing a grin to form on my previously bored features.

"Well maybe if you didn't force the young lord to drink he would be able to hear my good news."

The accusation was spat out of the girls' mouth with a nasty hostility; her brows furrowing further as she waited for my response. Eyes growing sick with amusement and an inhuman shine I held up my hands in mock defense.

"Whoa, whoa, like I said the kid did it to himself it's not my fault that he can't handle two cups of sake."

Snarling slightly Lan Fan said nothing as she pulled a letter out from her side pocket. For a while she held a firm glare on me, her grey eyes glowing with disgust but finally she relented sighing as she briskly walked forward a few steps presenting the flimsily letter to me then disappearing a quickly as she came into the room. Chuckling lightly at her quick departure I looked down at the letter trying to decide what to do with it. My face was blank for a while until I decided to check the letter; I was growing bored with Ling still sleeping anyway might as well preoccupy my time with this. Plopping back down in my previous spot I eagerly untied the red ribbon that was holding the crisp white paper closed. Raising one eyebrow at the sloppy handwriting I began to decipher the symbols, brain putting each intricate line together until they formed coherent meaning.

'Dear Master Ling,

I have made it to the capital city and I'm happy to inform you that the emperor has accepted your request and desires to see you immediately, please report to the emperor's palace in at least three days.

From Pang'

Ah so the letter was from Pang, guess that explains the handwriting. I deadpanned at my own thoughts then smirked as I rose from my spot dusting off the front of my clothes. Walking carefully over to the comatose prince my smirk grew devious and my eyes hungry as they raked over his sleeping form. The little piss ant was tangled in a ball of dark blue sheets with only his head popping out from the warm cocoon; which made the flesh of his skin appear even more pale than it already was with the exception of his cheeks which were still a smoldering red color from all the alcohol consumption; his lips were parted slightly to accommodate his steady breathing and his black fringe was crushed against the side of his face that was laying against the mattresses, along with his pony tail which was still tied back and sprawled all over the bed. At the sight of the peaceful Ling my belly became warm with desire and my avarice sky rocked as a sick pleasure filled my head at the thought of disrupting the piss ants sleep in order to assert my ownership over my favorite possession. Sighing I frowned as I threw the tempting thought away; but very quickly my devious smirk returned as my original goal came back to me. Giving the soon to be emperor one last glance before I ruined the perfect picture, my smirk became a manic grin as I got ready to ambush the little piss ant.

"God I fucking love you."

I growled the words out in a low husky voice before jumping up onto the bed and tackling Ling into wakefulness. The bed creaked under the sudden weight change but the noise failed to cover up the loud yelp that escaped the princes' lips. Ling's dark blue eyes were wide with distress and from my position atop him I could feel all his muscles tensing up from the sudden shock. Confusion soon set in leading to panic as Ling began to squirm under me trying to free himself from the mass on top of him. Pinning the piss ant down to the bed by his shoulder I leaned towards his face from my position on his stomach in order to speak to him more clearly.

"Relax brat it's just me."

My tone was playful and the kid must have recognized my voice because soon after his muscles turned to mush under my hold and his eyes closed to their usual squint, the only signs left of his panic being his heavy panting. I smirked in triumph as I watched Ling regain his bearings.

"What the hell Greed!"

Ling looked pissed as his brows furrowed and a deep frown grew on his face. I huffed in amusement rolling off the piss ant to lay on my back next to him with my arms folded behind my head. Turning my head to the left to look at him I smirked secretively. Sensing my stare Ling turned his head to face me as well; his features still held anger but also a hint of curiosity.

"What?"

His voice was questioning and the longer we held our gaze the more anger left his face to be replaced by a hungry look of curiosity.

"Lan Fan just gave me a letter."

At this Ling raised a brow his face blank in confusion. Turning over onto his side to face me with his arms curling together by his chest the piss ant focused all his attention on me waiting for me to continue with my reason for waking him up.

"The letter's from Pang, she says the emperor wants to see you at his palace in three days."

My smirk turned to a grin as Ling's eyes opened wide in astonishment, the dark blue of his irises lighting up with barely contained excitement.

"That fast!"

It was less a question and more of a surprised statement and I couldn't help snickering at how stupid Ling was acting right now; humans can get so excited over the smallest of things.

"Yeah you've got good servants kid, but just because the emperor wants to see you doesn't mean he's gonna pick you, don't get all worked up over a play date with your old man."

At this Ling frowned the excited flush draining from his face leaving trails of doubt behind in its place. The bed suddenly creaked once more as Ling rose from it a determined look bathing his features as the hazy afternoon light flooded into the room from the open door.

"Let's go Greed."

Sitting up in the bed lotus style with my forearms resting on my bent knees I gave the piss ant a confused look my fuchsia eyes dimmed with uncertainty.

"What?"

I drawled lazily lifting a hand up to rest my face on the cool skin of my palm that pushed against my cheek.

"Let's get ready to go to the capital, I have to speak to the emperor immediately and now's a good a time as any to get going my greedy friend."

At this I sighed watching as Ling grabbed for a sword not unlike his old one that was sitting in the closet, and his black shoes which he slipped on easily while walking to the open door but before he exited the piss ant paused for a moment in thought before he turned around to face me, one of his stupid smiles plastered onto his all too determined face.

"I'm going to take a bath, you wait here."

I deadpanned at this as Ling rushed out of the room with sword in hand.

"Stupid kid, what's he gonna do bring his sword in the bath with him?"

I said this while getting up slowly from the all too appealing bed, it was soft and smelled like Ling; it was just begging for me for me to roll around in it. Resisting the urge to do just that I got up from the tempting bed and dusted off the front of my coat, walking out of the kids room and into the sun soaked hallway; I gazed up at the sky which was growing cool with shades of purple, pink and dark blue as the sun set slowly over the mountain tops. Yeah now was a perfect time to leave on a journey to the capital. I deadpanned at my own sarcasm as I began to walk down the deserted hallway. Might as well explore the piss ants home, this is where Ling grew up after all. The kid will be able to find me with the dragons pulse even if I'm not in his room, so what's the point of sitting around in there? This place was huge and I'd gotten the feeling that I hadn't seen all of it yet. Making random lefts and rights at my own leisure down the hallways of the estate I soon came to an area unattached to the main house. It was a bundle of smaller buildings and there were a lot of people walking around outside near it. Staring blankly at the scores of people for a moment my eyes soon spotted a familiar face, Shou was walking among the many people gathered around the small buildings, she held a clay pot in her hands filled with what appeared to be very soapy water. Deciding that this was probably going to be the most interesting thing I'd find in my exploration I put my hands into the pockets of my pants and slowly made my way towards the servant girl.

"Shou."

I called the bony woman's name out which caused her to pause in her strides towards one of the buildings. Turning to face me the skeleton woman held a look of nervousness on her face but also one of hospitality.

"Why hello there master Greed, where's the young lord?"

I grinned at the use of the word master, looking the woman over until I noticed something unusual on her shoulder.

"The little brats taking a bath, what's that?"

Quickly answering her question I lifted a hand to point at the object of my interest, something about it reminded me of Ling. Looking surprised at my question Shou turned her head to glance at the tattered yellow and white rag on her shoulder it was covered in dried blood and stunk like the sewers of Central.

"What this? Oh Lan Fan gave it to me to mend and clean. She said it belonged to the young lord and that I should fix it and return it to him, so I was taking it back to my quarters to do just that."

Shou pointed to the building she was headed towards earlier while looking at me. My face was blank as I stared at the building. So this was the servants' quarter that's why it's so crowded. Turning my gaze back to the yellow and white piece of fabric I smirked at the stench of the dried blood.

"So this is Lings."

I paused for a moment scanning over the clothing with a possessive desire, my pupils dilating to cat like slits.

"Yes, um if you don't mind master Greed could you maybe give it to the young lord when I'm done cleaning it."

Frowning I tilted my head slightly as we began to walk towards Shou quarters.

"Why? Didn't Lan Fan ask you to do it?"

Shaking her head in confirmation I watched as Shou gripped the sides of the clay bowl in her hands before opening the sliding door to her room.

"Yes but I'm not very good when it comes to talking to people so could you do it for me please?"

Grinning I plopped down onto the floor sitting lotus style with my hands resting on my bent knees.

"Okay lady you've got yourself a deal but you'll owe me one."

Shou shook her head enthusiastically as she began scrubbing clean the dried blood from the torn fabric. I watched in boredom and slight sick fascination as the blood seeped out of the yellow and white cloth and into the soapy water turning it a gross reddish brown color. Leaning back against the wall and lifting one leg up to rest my elbow against my bent knee, my other leg still lying on the ground in a folded position, I deadpanned as I watched the tedious task of sewing together the numerous rips in the fabric.

"Jeez who knew it would take this long to fix one piece of clothing."

The statement was said blandly but it caught the attention of the bony woman.

"Hmm, oh I'm sorry."

Shou stuttered apologetically as she lifted her head up to look at me. Sighing I frowned slightly my eyes dull with boredom.

"You don't need to apologize."

Looking confused and off put Shou went back to her work, sweat growing on her brow. With a few more stitches put in place and a quick once over Shou lifted her head to glance at me nervously.

"I-I've finished."

Perking up at this I lifted my gaze to get a good look at the finished product. Shou held up the mended article of clothing for me to examine and I reached for it with a blatant curiosity. Tugging the cloth from the servants' bony fingers I brought it to my lap where I looked over it. Rubbing my fingers repeatedly over the smooth yellow and white fabric my brows furrowed in strained recognition; I remember seeing Ling wearing this in some of the memories I saw of his when we shared a body, the clothing in my hands now is a little more dull and slightly damp from the cleaning it went through but it's undoubtedly the same piece of clothing Ling wore on his quest for immortality. Smirking slightly I rose from my position on the floor getting ready to leave the small servants quarters.

"Thanks for the clothes."

I lifted my hand up slightly as a sign of farewell exiting the room with a devious smirk. As I left Shou bowed to the floor a small smile on her skinny face. Walking back to the main house a plan started to formulate in my head. I'd go to the bath house and scare the shit out of the little piss ant. An evil grin started to spread across my face, sharp teeth glinting in the moon light. Night had set in while I was talking with Shou, that means Ling must almost be done by now. Looking down to the piece of clothing in my grasp I laughed, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something so bright, I preferred darker things but for some reason it fit Ling so well, even though we're almost identical in every way. I never got to see the piss ant wear this and it sent a surge of excitement and desire rushing through me at the prospect of seeing him wear it in person. Quickening my step as I reached the bath house I slid the door open just in time to be met face to face with the soon to be emperor. He had opened the door leading from the bath to the changing room at exactly the same time I had opened the door from the hall to the same room. You could barely see the little twitch Ling's entire body made from my sudden appearance but it was enough to make me grin deviously at my victory in startling the little piss ant. Tilting his head to the left in confusion Ling walked over to where a new set of clothes was placed neatly folded in a pile next to his sword.

"What are you doing here Greed?"

The question was a simple one and I smirked as I watched Ling dry himself off with the towel previously around his waist, his back was to me now as he bent down to dry his legs. Leaning against the nearby wall I enjoyed the view as a ravenous heat began to build up in my stomach for the millionth time today; I haven't been indulging in enough greed lately and I could feel the detrimental effects of my negligence building up in avarice. The want was seeping out of me in waves as I continued to watch Ling.

"You have no shame do you piss ant."

Looking over his shoulder Ling held a look of mock innocence which soon turned to a coy smirk.

"Why should I you've already seen it all."

Shit I wanted to fuck him so bad right now; grinning deviously I slowly began to walk towards him.

"Yeah but you should still have some decency kid,"

I paused dropping the yellow shirt on to the floor beside me as I whispered huskily behind the piss ants ear.

"Especially around homunculus, we tend to just take whatever we want."

I could feel a shiver rush up Ling's spine as I softly pushed him face first against the wall in front of him my hands raking over his back and arms and my face resting in the crook of his neck. Sucking softly between the juncture between neck and shoulder Ling moaned lowly in pleasure and arched his back pushing his lower half into my groin. Growling low in my throat, I pushed back trying to get friction on my aching cock. Everything was quiet for a while as we continued with rocking back and forth against each other.

"What if I want you to take me?"

Ling was breathless as he panted hotly into the wall in front of him, his palms spread flat against the wall in order to brace himself. Smirking I licked wetly around Lings neck then bit down harshly on the slick skin making it red and puffy in order to match the mark on Lings other side. Keening lowly in pleasure the piss ant stopped rocking back into me instead resting his forehead against the cool wall in front of him. He was panting heavily and I could see his ears growing pink from the blush spreading across his face. Moving my head away from his saliva soaked neck I looked down at his hunched form with hungry inhuman fuchsia eyes. Discarding my trench coat on to the tatami mat floor I moved closer to the panting piss ant until his ass was pressed flush against my straining member causing me to sigh in satisfaction at all the pressure being put on the hardening flesh. Reaching around, I grasped firmly at Lings leaking member moving my hand expertly over the pulsing cock. Crying out at the sudden touch Ling leaned further into the wall, moans becoming louder with each stroke to the steaming flesh.

"Greed,"

I smirked slyly moving my thumb up to rub at the soaking wet tip.

"Yes emperor?"

My voice was husky and sickeningly sweet as I pushed my confined manhood against the soft skin of Ling's ass. Groaning at the pressure Ling moaned wantonly.

"Greed, fuck me,"

The sentence was said in such a sultry demanding way and I grinned at what a greedy little piss ant the kids become. I could feel my cock throbbing in arousal as I pressed my palm against Ling's lower back causing him to fall completely on to his hands and knees.

"It'd be my pleasure."

Ling panted hotly as I continued to stroke his shaft my thumb periodically pressing down and moving in circular strokes around the tip of his dick which was dribbling out globs of sticky pre cum, while my other hand moved down to knead at the ivory skin of his ass. All the heavy pants and wanton moans were driving me crazy with desire and a possessive intent that I've never held this great for anything else. Yes Ling's mine, nobody else can have him; he belongs to me. Leaning forward I nipped at the back of his neck tugging lightly on his dark pony tail. Taking my hand off the piss ants dick to unzip my pants, Ling cried out in loss at the sudden leave in pleasure on his pulsing cock. Bringing my hand to the forefront of Ling's vision I smirked evilly, my eyes lighting up with inhuman desire and greedy thoughts.

"Suck."

The command was simple enough but the little piss ants had to be difficult.

"Why can't you do it?"

I deadpanned groaning in complaint at the hold up. The kid wanted it bad but not enough to suck a few fingers, what a stubborn prince. Sighing I lifted my hands up and shrugged in defeat.

"Fine kid we'll do it your way, no skin off my back."

Lifting my hand to my mouth I quickly sucked on the digits finding pleasure in the way they tasted from handling Lings manhood earlier. I hummed in satisfaction around the digits dragging them slowly from my mouth which caused a string of saliva to form a trail between my lips and the fingers. Unfortunately the string of spit broke rather quickly with my hands departure from my mouth. Ling grit his teeth in an attempt to stop the low moans and keens that were exiting his lips as I pushed my middle finger into his clenched hole. He wasn't tensing as much as the first time but there was still a lot of resistance as my other two fingers joined in to scissor open the tight entrance. Groaning in pleasure and pain Ling smashed his head into the floor lifting his ass higher into the air. I admired the arch of his back as I began searching for his sweet spot. The kid was so flexible and I watched in fascination as his legs spread further apart and a high pitched moan ripped through his throat at one touch to his prostate. I smirked at this bringing my hand still kneading his cheek to the hem of my slacks sliding down my pants a little to free my aching manhood. I quickly spit in my free hand, moving it down to slick up my throbbing member. The tip was aching red, and dripping pre cum and I laughed once more at the thought that our cocks were the exact same size. Somehow the thought turned me on further and I couldn't wait any longer to fuck my favorite possession. Panting hard Ling suddenly choked in a breath at the sudden intrusion on his insides. I had made a quick thrust inwards not bothering with the formalities of being slow, Ling is tough and he probably would have told me to hurry it up if I took my time, which is another reason I'm so attracted to the little piss ant. The pace was brutal and I marveled at the unbelievable friction it caused on my member; Ling was so fucking tight. Gritting my teeth I groaned lowly in pleasure at the velvet heat that was stoking my cock. Ling had started to meet my thrusts halfway pushing his ass against my pelvis, his moans were becoming increasingly louder and more wanton as he arched his back as far as it would go and mewled lowly in pleasure. I could feel a heat curling in the pit of my abdomen as I gripped Ling's hips tightly, while digging my knees into the tatami mat floors with each thrust I made. Reaching my right hand around to stroke Ling's member once more I grinned manically at the sudden barrage of shivers that rushed through the piss ants body. Crying out Ling froze as bursts of cum oozed out from his spent cock. I could feel all of Lings muscles turning to wet noodles as he slumped to the floor in the afterglow of his orgasm, waiting for me to finish as well. Slowing down my thrusts I smirked evilly down at a confused Ling who had turned his upper half slightly to the side to look at me. His cheeks were a deep red and his lips were parted as he panted hotly waiting to see what I'd do. His eyes were squinted and his brows were upturned in a needy questioning manner as he tilted his head to the side.

"Greed, wha-"

He stopped mid-sentence as I wrapped my arms around his waist hauling him upwards until he sat on my lap with his back facing me. Resting my chin on his shoulder I spoke huskily into the side of his cheek starting up with slow deep thrusts.

"You didn't think we were done yet did you piss ant?"

I paused moving to lean against the wall sitting lotus style with Ling perched in my lap.

"No I was going easy on you the first time."

Moving my hands to rest on his waist I brought my left down to spread his thighs further apart on my lap. The little piss ants knees were bent and his feet were resting on either side of my calves. He was panting hotly his cheeks flushing in anticipation as he squirmed slightly in my lap.

"Greed,"

The sin was said in a slightly panicked sultry way as Ling turned his head back to look at me brows upturned in a wanton plea. Grinning evilly back at the soon to be emperor I used my hand on his waist to push him up then drop him back down, hard. The force caused my cock to go even deeper into the prince causing him to open his mouth in a large cry of pleasure; drool was dripping down his chin as he continued to bounce up and down on my cock. My other hand was kneading the top of his thigh as I watched his black pony tail bob up and down to the rhythm of his bouncing. I moaned lowly when he swiveled his hips on his downward thrusts. Moving my hand that was on top of his thigh downwards to stroke Ling's member back to hardness I found that the leaking cock was already dripping and aching red with desire.

"Someone's quick to recover."

I taunted huskily while trailing my hand that was on his hip upwards to play with one of Ling's nipples. Gritting his teeth to try and stop the oncoming moans Ling turned back to face me once more a strained smirk covering his flushed face.

"Isn't that a good thing, with you being addicted to fucking me, maybe you should be called lust, are you sure Father didn't make a mistake?"

Purring in amusement I started to pick up the speed of my thrusts hitting the brats spot every time, while moving my hand that was rubbing Lings cock even further down till I was fondling his balls; they were sticky from all the pre cum that was dribbling down from the soaking wet tip of Lings aching member, and the moment I touched them I could feel all the muscles surrounding my cock tighten up. Stopping all movement I sighed in satisfaction at the feeling of my balls pressing flush against Ling's backside and the tight heat that was enveloping my manhood. Lightly rolling and squeezing Lings balls I smirked deviously at the high pitched moans that were escaping his mouth most of which consisted of a certain sin being repeated over and over again. I could feel the kids balls swelling from all the contact and knew he was close to cumming again; using my other hand on his chest to flick a nipple then move down to the piss ants cock to tease the tip one last time I began to thrust as deep and fast as I could while working his cock and balls with my hands. All the attention seemed a little too much for the Xinginese prince, he was moaning and squirming in pleasure nonstop, when he finally came it was in bursts of thick white cum that splattered against the floors and his chest. Lings release caused immense friction and pressure on my cock, gritting my teeth in pleasure I finally came too releasing inside Ling. Sitting on the floor for a couple minutes I enjoyed the feeling of my cum leaking out of the little piss ants body and back onto my shaft, Ling was getting shivers from the feeling which caused him to squirm in my lap till I decided to be nice and separate us. My cock slid out of the prince with a slick pop and I smirked at how weak Ling became once he was free. The piss ant fell to the ground with a useless thump his body occasionally twitching at the aftershocks of pleasure still coursing through his veins; I guess two times in a row was a little too much for the would be emperor. Flipping over on to his back I laughed at the sight of him; Ling was panting hard with flushed cheeks and frizzy black bangs that spiked out even more so than usual, his body was covered in a sheen of sweat and was dyed pink from all the physical activity making his creamy white skin a soft pink on his shoulders neck and chest. Oh and his neck, his neck was puffing up just like last time except on the other side, which will go well with the black and blue mess that was the other bite mark. Overall the kid was the perfect illustration of someone who had just been fucked, hard. Standing, I zipped back up my pants and leaned against the wall I had fucked the brat against, all the while staring hungrily at the panting Ling with avarice filled eyes. Crossing my arms I began to laugh at the kids attempt to sit up.

"You should see yourself kid, I think you're gonna have to take another bath."

Ignoring my playful jibes Ling was finally able to sit up.

"Yeah, yeah, so what was your reason for coming here?"

He paused looking up at me to give me a sly smirk, one of his dark blue eyes was open and filled with the afterglow of sex. Laugh dying down to a snicker I searched around the room for the yellow and white piece of clothing that had brought me here in the first place. Finding it I picked it up and dropped it over the piss ants head who was trying to bend his body around to see what I was doing. Grabbing for the fabric over his head Ling stared at the article of clothing blankly for a minute or so before he looked to me for answers.

"Shou got it from Lan Fan and she asked if I would give it back to you, and since it was yours I couldn't resist taking it off her hands."

Slowly a smile of recognition grew on Lings face as he drew the shirt in closer to his chest then moved to put it on.

"Thank you Greed."

I smiled bending down to retrieve my coat from the floor.

"No problem kid."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the spelling errors or just bad sentence structure I was writing this chapter really fast and on my phone, I'll fix it soon, in fact I'm checking all my chapters for spelling errors and sentence structure problems cause I'm picky like that. I think I'm going to do this every 2 chapters or so from now on. **


	11. Broken Kimono

**A/N: OK everyone this chapter switches POV's half way through the story. In the beginning its in Greed's POV then it goes to Ling's, Ill tell you guys when the change happens. There's a lot of conflict in this chapter and a very possessive Greed. Also this is going to be the last chapter in a while that has M rated stuff in it, meaning sex. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: All Fullmetal Alchemist/ Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I don't own them.**

**Warning: Before you go any further in this story know that there is spoilers so if you haven't seen the whole anime BEWARE! Finally this is BoyXBoy yaoi GreedXLing so if you don't like that then don't read this I'm trying to save your eyes. Also this chapter contains very M rated scenes meaning sexual situations so yeah.**

* * *

**(Greed's POV)**

Great, here I am again wandering around the halls waiting for that little piss ant to finish. I huffed out a breath in distaste as I looked around the garden of the emperor's palace. It was different compared to the kids' house back home; for one thing the emperor's palace was ten times bigger than Ling's tiny estate; and the garden, well the garden was not up to par with the rest of the sickly emperor's home. It was barren and only had rocks and, raked sand in it, with the smallest of ponds and bamboo, nothing that any wildlife could live in. As I gazed blankly at the boring sandbox a guard spoke up.

"That's the emperors prized Zen garden it's one of the biggest gardens in Xing."

The man said it with a hint of pride in his deep voice; he was old, about in his fifties with a graying beard and thick eyebrows. Bringing my hands to my pockets I sent a grin the man's way and continued walking as I shouted behind me.

"Is that so old man?"

Rushing to follow me the old geezer panted in exertion as he bent over slightly to catch his breath. Coughing a little bit he lifted his head to meet my bored glance.

"Yes, and don't act so condescending! You should be grateful that the emperor let you into his home!"

Laughing I turned my head forward once more and continued to walk, raising a hand up as I did so.

"Sure pops, maybe I'd be more hospitable if he'd actually let me meet him."

I waved my hand slightly back and forth a signal for the man to continue following me.

"I've already told you the emperor only wishes to meet with the young lord from the Yao clan, and not to mention that you're not even human! I was there when that young man tried to explain to the emperor what you were. We can't afford for any dangers to be placed near our beloved emperor so that's why you can't see him and that's why I have to watch over you until your master returns."

At this I paused, chuckling lightly I turned around to face the breathless man.

"Excuse me, did you just say that little piss ant, was my master?"

The man looked stunned and confused his dark brown eyes open wide in shock as he waited for me to continue. Grin growing feral with pride and excitement I pointed to myself with my thumb, a confident shine in my eyes.

"Listen up old man; if you know one thing about the brat and I it's that we're partners, equals, not master and servant."

Turning around once more I smirked as I heard a sigh of relief escape the man's lips. Continuing my stride down the barren hallway of the place I slowed down to a more leisurely pace as I spotted what appeared to be a group of four to six women wearing very revealing kimonos. They were all huddled close together holding brightly colored fans displaying cherry blossoms and waves on them over their mouths. They were all whispering to each other and looking at me from across the garden with gossip filled black eyes. One of the women who had her hair up in a messy bun and a pink kimono on, which was poorly tied and slipping off her shoulder pointed to me and as she did this a giggle resounded throughout the mess of women. Normally I would grin deviously at the group but I just stared blankly at them my mind void of any thought except of who they were. These women were a part of the emperor's harem. Staring at them for a moment my pupils turned to cat like slits as I recalled the conversation I had with Ling after we spread Fu's ashes.

'Their only there for the purpose of producing more heirs.'

Ling's voice resounded through my skull and a feeling of avarice began to bubble up inside me. My jaw locked as I pictured Ling with the women who had pointed at me, she was still giggling across the garden with her friends and I found no amusement in the thought of Ling with her. Tightening my hands in my pockets I growled lowly trying to dismiss the thought of my possession lying with another. Ling belongs to me, I claimed him first and I'm the only one that gets to fuck him, no one else! I could feel the possessive intent growing inside me and my desire to see Ling skyrocketed to an all new high. Greedy thoughts began to consume me and a smirk returned to my blank face as I turned around for the last time, heading towards the emperors meeting room to wait for the piss ant to finish his talk with the old man.

* * *

**(Ling's POV)**

Tucking my hands up the sleeves of my yellow jacket I smiled lightly as I exited the meeting room of the emperor's palace. It was strange seeing my father, or the emperor. I hold no familial love for that man and I got the feeling he held no emotions towards me at all. Sighing I tightened my fingers around the empty pouch in my hand. Giving the philosopher stone to him was a good idea, I think I've won his favor at least. We'll have to return to Yao clan territory as soon as possible in order to report the good news. Lan Fan will be so excited. Pausing in my slow stride I looked down to my jacket once more. Or will she? It seems like Lan Fan's been upset about something for a long time. It couldn't be Fu so it must be-. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a harsh tug to my ponytail. Crying out in over exaggerated pain, I grabbed the wrist of my attacker and twisted it along with my own body until I was face to face with a grinning homunculus.

"Hello to you as well my Greedy friend, was waiting for me fun?"

I smiled playfully as I released Greed's wrist watching affectionately as the homunculus brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck a habit he'd developed ever since we shared a body.

"Yeah, I had a tea party with the guards and an orgy with the harem women."

The response was dripping with sarcasm and it made me laugh to imagine Greed having tea with all the guards in the palace. I blocked my mind off from Greed's last statement as I watched a guard that was standing behind Greed slowly walk away; the man must have been in charge of watching over the homunculus. Noticing the silence in the hallway I looked back to Greed only to see hungry avarice filled eyes. I shivered under his gaze my eyes going wide for a split second of shock. Why couldn't I feel it before this overwhelming possessive aura that was eating away at my flesh like maggots on a corpse?

"Greed?"

My voice was slightly shaky and questioning as I looked to the floor, I couldn't bear to keep eye contact with the greedy homunculus. Suddenly my wrist was grabbed roughly and I was being dragged towards the guest's quarters.

"Let's go kid, your old man said we could stay a night right?"

Ripping my hand away in confusion as I was pushed into the nearest room I frowned at Greed waiting for an explanation. Dark shades of blue filled the room along with the moons glow as it rose high into the sky covering the bed sheets with a white glow.

"So how'd it go kid? You think you're going to be emperor?"

I was silent as I watched Greed press his back against the sliding door effectively blocking my exit with a smirk.

"Yes, I think I've gained a huge lead on my siblings."

My voice was guarded as I folded my hands in my sleeves waiting for Greed's next move.

"Oh yeah?"

The comment was said blandly, the grin on the homunculus face was growing smaller and that's when I noticed something was seriously wrong; the possessive aura and the greedy intent wasn't just another case of pent up desire, no this was more. Dropping my guard I walked towards the defensive homunculus holding my hand up to put against Greed's chest.

"Greed, what's wrong?"

My voice was thick with the desire to know. I wanted to make it better. Concentrating I tried to bring back the bonding effect that happened on the train to Ed's house, but the process was interrupted when Greed tackled me to the ground forearm pressing onto my chest and fist digging into my ribs.

"Stop it."

The warning was growled out from the homunculus as he pressed down harder sending jolts of pain through me. Furrowing my brow to match Greed's I didn't struggle as I waited for him to continue.

"The harem,"

At the word I perked up raising my head as high as I could to stare at Greed. The homunculus' sharp teeth were gritted and his fuchsia eyes were drifting off to the side to look at the tatami mat floor.

"You can't sleep with the women in the harem."

The sentence wasn't a demand it was a statement, like the fact was already set in stone and my eyes widened at the possessiveness that went along with those words. Frowning I flopped my head back down to the floor with a dead thump.

"I have to Greed."

At this his hold became tighter and I knew a challenge was being issued.

"I need to make more heirs, which is something I can't do with you."

I added the last part in just to spite him and in that moment I felt something crack, a harsh throb resounded through my ribs and I hissed in pain.

"I'll break every bone in your body before you fuck one of those girls kid, you're mine, you belong to me and like I said I don't share my belongings very well with others."

His face was serious and I could feel his fist grinding into my rib even harder than before making the pain flare up in aggravation.

"I have a duty to my country!"

I half shouted hissing in pain as I brought a leg up to kick the greedy homunculus off me. Acting quickly I jumped on top of him wrapping my legs around his right arm and taking his left in my hands keeping him from moving. Greed growled like a lion trying to free himself from my hold.

"You're saying you'd fuck one of those whores for the sake of your country?"

The sentence was said bitingly and I winced at the harsh wording. I could feel all of Greed's muscles tensing and I steeled myself to my softer emotions thinking only of my country as I responded.

"Yes."

Kicking his leg up, my brain went fuzzy for a second until I realized Greed had hit me in the head and I was leaning against the chest at the foot of the bed with Greed holding my head firmly in his hand from behind.

"That's a lie kid."

There was amusement in Greed's voice and I sighed in defeat the familiar bonding feeling overcoming my sharper emotions. The warm waves of Greed's avarice were so appealing to my softer senses and I could feel my muscles relaxing as I slumped back against the chest, the cool wood seeping through my clothes and onto my skin sending shivers up and down my spine as Greed dug his fingers into my scalp. My broken rib became a dull ache in the otherwise blissful feelings overwhelming me.

"I don't want to."

I hummed out in an intoxicated manor enjoying the way Greed's other hand grazed against the flesh of my neck.

"You're right I don't want to sleep with the harem girls."

I paused taking in a deep breath to clear my mind of the arousing tingles that were building up in my abdomen.

"I just don't see any other way Greed."

Turning around to face the homunculus I saw a devious smirk welling up on his face and bursts of curiosity and affection went off inside my skull sending waves of want through me.

"Good thing I've got a plan piss ant."

Confidence was seeping out of Greed in waves and I smirked, opening one dark blue eye to look at the greedy homunculus.

"Thinking it over while you were waiting for me?"

With a lustful hunger overcoming my mind I reached my hand towards the hem of Greed's pants and I felt his body vibrate with the snicker that escaped him.

"Yeah you could say that kid."

Humming in response to Greed placing his hand on my head once more I unzipped the homunculus slacks finally freeing his half hard member. The air around me was sparking with our shared avarice and Greed's scent was overwhelming and begging for me to suck but before I could a look of innocent curiosity came over my face, tilting my head to look into the dilated fuchsia eyes of the homunculus.

"But if you'd already come up with a solution to our problem why didn't you say something instead of getting into a fight; were you faking it?"

My curiosity was genuine and I put my hunger to the side as I waited patiently for my greedy friend to answer. Smirk becoming a wide grin of amusement Greed lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"So I'm guessing you caught on to that huh piss ant."

My eyes widened in disbelief as my jaw dropped to the floor, the smallest of sounds escaping my throat.

"Yeah I was just messing with you, as payback for making me wait so long."

At this I deadpanned hand reaching down to soothe my broken rib.

"You broke my rib..."

There was a dead silence for what felt like an hour until Greed responded with a slightly amused voice.

"Yeah I did."

There was no remorse in his bland tone and I let my gaze fall to the floor. A silly smile was threatening to spread across my face as I waited to see what Greed would do. I knew that not all of what he was saying now was the truth; maybe he did want to mess with me but his emotions were true and I wouldn't forget the look of reckless pleading in his fuchsia eyes for a long time. My thoughts were suddenly ripped away from me by the sound of Greed's cocky voice. The homunculus was wagging his right pointer finger back and forth as he spoke, his head pointed upwards in superiority.

"Listen kid you could think of it as a test, I wouldn't want to be partners with a weakling who couldn't handle a little conflict and a broken rib; but I'm guessing you already knew that."

Greed paused moving his hand back to my neck to graze his fingers over the bite mark he left. Jolts of pleasure flared up in me and I suddenly remembered my arousal.

"I wouldn't be in love with you kid if I didn't already know exactly who you were."

The cocky smirk was back again and I finally lifted my head up to show the homunculus my sly smile and squinted eyes. I don't care how lame his excuse sounds, for all I care he could have said he broke my rib because he didn't like the weather today! I knew the truth Greed was jealous. The homunculus was jealous of something that hadn't even happened yet. Laughing I leaned forward to kiss Greed's knee.

"And I wouldn't be in love with you if I didn't know you were a cocky, condescending, greedy homunculus."

Deadpanning for a second at my description Greed smirked in amusement bringing his hand up to tug at my black fringe.

"Sure kid we'll go with that."

The pain was slight but couldn't deter the bubbly pleasure that was steadily building up inside me. Squirming slightly in anticipation I brought one hand down firmly to the ground in front of my lap to steady me and the other on top of Greed's thigh. Bending forward I hesitated for a second examining Greed before curiously licking the head of The homunculus' cock. Immediately I felt Greed tense then completely relax his muscles in pleasure at the wet feeling of my tongue on his tip. Lapping at the head again to get a better taste, my cheeks grew flush at the salty flavor and how good it tasted. Bringing my head closer to suck on the tip I heard Greed hiss in distaste. Gripping my head tighter to stop me I pulled away a string of shiny saliva connecting Greed's cock to my open mouth. Panting I lifted my head up to look at Greed effectively breaking the string of spit.

"What?"

Greed had a deadpanned expression on his face as he looked to me with disbelieving eyes.

"Listen kid I know it's you first time doing this but you should know not to use teeth."

Blush growing scarlet I brought my hand up from Greed's thigh in a placating manner goofy smile covering my face.

"Sorry it just tasted really nice so I guess the instinct to chew came up."

Dead panning even further the homunculus sighed looking off to the side in thought.

"Just try and do it the way I did to you that night in the bath Ling."

Tilting my head in remembrance I thought back to lying on the tiled floor by the bath and the way Greed suckled hotly on my cock, how warm and slippery everything felt. Shaking my head in compliance I panted hotly in wanting as I leaned back in to suck softly on greed's tip. Rolling my tongue firmly on the head I purred in bliss around Greed's manhood taking more of the hardening flesh in when I heard the sounds of Greed's pleasure. I wanted to make the homunculus feel good and I made that my only thought as I suckled harder on the homunculus' shaft leaving trails of hot saliva behind as I licked from the base to the tip and back. Pre cum was pearling at the head of Greed's cock and I had to remind myself not to nibble and bite down too hard. Moving my mouth away from Greed's member with a slick pop I panted, rubbing my thighs together to relieve some of the pressure in my groin. Looking at Greed's cock I watched in a daze as salty white pre cum dribbled down the hard shaft. Leaning forward to catch one of the thick globs of pre cum I hummed in satisfaction at the taste curling my toes tightly as I took as much of the greedy homunculus in me as I could. Greed was growling and grunting in pleasure and when I reached the base I sucked as hard as I could, remembering Greed doing the same for me. Saliva was dripping out in thick sticky drops from my mouth and on to Greed's balls; it was all I could do not to whimper at the overwhelming heat from Greed's cock and the choking feeling that came with taking it all in. The strongest urge to swallow overcame me as spit and pre cum slid slickly down my throat. Taking a strong gulp around the member, relief swept over me as the choking feeling dissipated and my throat went slack.

"Fuck Ling."

The sounds of Greed's praise sent shivers up my spine and settled warmly in the pit of my stomach twisting my abdomen hotly in wanting as I set a rhythm of sucking and swallowing moving my tongue as best I could around the member in my mouth. My cock was aching as I continued to suck, Greed's fingers digging into my scalp sporadically. The need to touch myself was great but I couldn't, this had become a challenge for me. I wouldn't be able to come until Greed did. Planting my palms firmly to the floor in some absurd form of resolve, I continued to suck while squeezing my thighs tightly together effectively trapping my member. Trying to relive some of the pressure I slowly began to rub my thighs together again, the friction against my cock felt like pure bliss to me and I couldn't help but pull away from the homunculus' cock with a wet pop. Tilting my head upwards to take deep panting breaths I shut my squinted eyes as tight as I could and let a throaty moan escape my lips from the pleasure I was causing myself.

"Greed."

The moan was pitiful, almost a whimper and I couldn't even stop myself from mewling lewdly at the feeling of my thighs pressing flush against my cock. I could feel Greed's eyes raking over me and his avarice entangling me in hot tendrils of desire, and it drove me further to the point where I was swiveling my hips and crying out wantonly for the homunculus. It all felt so good and I couldn't take it anymore, just before my hand reached my throbbing cock Greed stopped me.

"Come on kid your not don't yet."

Pausing my movements I looked up only to see Greed's discarded trench coat and shoes on the chest lifting myself up in curiosity; I found the greedy homunculus lying naked on the bed with his back against the headboard a devious smirk etched into his moon bathed face. I was in a daze as I made my way towards the homunculus ignoring the pain in my rib while sliding of my shoes and shirt before reaching the bed. Landing on top of my greedy friend with nothing but my white sarashi warped around my lean muscled stomach and forearms. Smiling with mock innocence I positioned myself squarely over the homunculus' throbbing cock.

"You figured out what I was doing."

I smiled playfully rocking my hips slowly against his as I waited for an answer.

"Yeah and I have to admit watching you pleasure yourself was appealing kid but you gotta think of the bigger picture here."

Tilting my head to the side and frowning I slowed my movements even more as confusion set in.

"Bigger picture?"

Grinning Greed Laid back till he was flat on the bed fuchsia eyes waiting patiently for me to figure it out.

"Yeah kid the bigger picture, now turn around and get on your hands and knees."

I shrugged as I moved to follow Greed's instructions. Once there I frowned at our position, how was this the 'bigger picture' sure I was an inch away from Greed's manhood but I don't get it. Moving my head down to look underneath myself I felt my ponytail flip over to fall on the top of my head as I watched Greed grin knowingly. It all came to me when I saw what the homunculus was doing; moving his head forward and up Greed warped his lips around the head of my cock which was dripping out globs of pre cum that landed wetly on the homunculus' collar bone. Arching my back until my chest was flush against Greed's stomach I cried out shamelessly in pleasure at the sucking to my tip. Poking my tongue out to lap senselessly at the base of Greed's cock, I couldn't help but moan a certain sin repeatedly in fervor. My knees sank deeper into the mattress as I leaned forward slightly to take Greed back into my mouth. His cock was throbbing in want and my legs trembled from the pleasure pulsing in my spine and abdomen; The aching pain from my broken rib causing me to whimper slightly and purr in pleasure around Greed's member. My mind couldn't fathom how the homunculus was able to suck my manhood so skillfully while I was licking and suckling his head, maybe it was because I was really just sucking slightly and licking occasionally when I had the strength, my body was screaming for me to move my hips back and forth, sucking and licking were the furthest tasks from my mind right now. It was brutal and I tried one last time to suckle on the dripping hot cock before me but my mouth wouldn't listen, wet licks and hot panting were all I could muster through the loud throaty moans and high pitched whines.

"Greed I-."

Trying to form one word was hard enough but sentences were impossible and I stopped all together when I felt that now familiar pull and searing heat wash over me. Gritting my teeth to stop the moans wasn't enough as I came in thick hot jolts of pleasure that racked through my body making goose bumps rise to my skin and sticky ropes of cum leak out my cock. I could feel Greed sucking me dry and I moaned around the homunculus member when I felt his tongue poking at the sensitive head of my cock. When I was spent my muscles went lax but I fought off the afterglow in favor of Greed. The homunculus was laughing huskily at my sloppy licks and little sucks to his manhood.

"Jeez kid you're still not done?"

I could hear the grin in his voice and smirked lightly in challenge at his amused tone. Dipping down to lick from tip to base I went further until I reached the homunculus' balls, sucking lightly I moved a hand up to play with the wet tip. I could hear the throaty deep groans and pleasured grunts coming from Greed as his dick pulsed hotly in my hand and I knew he was going to come when I moved my mouth back to suckle greedily at the head of his cock purring pleasantly at the taste of Greed's pre cum. Soon enough hot spurts of cum were flooding my mouth in buckets. There was so much and I choked a little, allowing sticky globs of the stuff to dribble down my chin. It was so salty and I swallowed as much of the thick cum as I could, a greedy hunger licking at my belly. Coming up for air with a deep breath I fell back against Greed, finally enjoying the afterglow of sex. I felt sluggish and warm as I curled up beside him. The homunculus on the other hand was still up and about nipping and sucking on every untarnished piece of flesh he could find on me. I smiled affectionately and surrendered to the light blush that was spreading over my cheeks at the shocks of pleasure being sent through my spent form. Affection was burning in me as I let lose small whimpers and coos I'd normally bite back during sex. Once he was finished Greed laid back to join me on the bed his body faced towards me. I thought to question him on the marks he'd just inflicted on me but chose not to; instead burrowing my head into his neck. Minutes passed by without a word until I felt it was time to break the silence.

"You smell like sex and cum."

The statement was said blankly on my part and I fake yawned in front of the homunculus' face in order to catch his full attention. I was feeling glutinous for attention as I nuzzled my head further into Greed, a cat like smile spreading across my content face. Grinning broadly Greed moved away to bring his forehead against mine, looking directly into my squinted eyes.

"Yeah well so do you kid."

Leaning in to kiss me I accepted and began to lick at the walls of Greed's mouth in a lazy affectionate manner. Pulling apart for the slightest of breaths I teased once more.

"You taste like sex and cum too."

I could feel the homunculus chuckle lightly at this and I smiled basking in the sluggish after effects of sex as the glowing moon laid its rays over my warm skin.

Morning came too fast and after patching up my broken rib with some bandages, Greed and I quickly made our way out of the massive capital city of Xing. The main gate leading from the city had many carts carrying hay and other goods; walking up to a man who looked to be in his sixties I smiled politely.

"Excuse me sir, but are you by any chance heading to Yao clan territory, I couldn't help but notice the necklace you're wearing, that's the symbol of the Yao clan am I not correct?"

The man who had a missing tooth and wildly spiky graying brown hair smiled broadly.

"Why yes young man I am headed to the Yao clan, those are some mighty fine eyes you've got there kiddo, seeing my pendant from all the way over there."

The man pointed to where Greed was standing. The homunculus was inspecting one of the horses with a Greedy eye and I laughed at his avaricious nature. Greed was wearing a cloak similar to mine which must have tipped the man off.

"Thanks! Hey I was wondering if you could offer me and my friend a ride home on the back of your cart."

I held out two gold coins to the man in questions and waited patiently for his reply with a goofy smile.

"No need to pay me son, were going to the same place so I don't see the problem with taking you and your friend there for free but you better hurry up, I was just about to leave."

Excited shock built up in my voice as I lifted my balled up hands to my chest a dumb look of surprise on my face.

"Really?"

The man smiled good-heartedly while shaking his head and I quickly turned around raising a hand up to signal for the homunculus. Voice upbeat and smile broad I shouted across the mess of horses and people.

"Hey Greed I got a ride!"

A curious look grew on the man's face as Greed responded, walking towards me with a deadpanned look on his face. One of his fuchsia eyes were closed while he covered his right ear with an open Palm.

"You don't need to shout, ya little piss ant."

Jumping onto the back of the cart and landing in the itchy hay I raised my balled fists up into the air and cheered childishly.

"On to the Yao clan!"

Soon after, Greed joined me in the hay. Elbow resting on the left edge of the cart and a bored look on his face.

"Hmm Greed, what a peculiar name for a child..."

The man at the front of the cart muttered as he whipped the horse into action.

A couple of hours later I awoke from my cat nap in the hay with a very empty stomach.

"Hungry-."

I moaned in displeasure rolling to my side to look at Greed who had his arms behind his head and a piece of hay in his mouth. I watched in boredom as the straw of hay bobbed up and down through the air twisting whichever way the homunculus' sharp teeth desired.

"What's your plan Greed?"

The question was said quietly as I grabbed a piece of hay to inspect before putting the straw in my mouth as well. Turning his fuchsia eyes to me a grin spread across Greed's face, eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Let's just say someone owes me a favor."

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter had a lot of conflict, I hope I was able to keep Greed and Ling in character a least a little bit. Anyway something a friend told me helped me write the M-rated scenes for this chapter, she said Ling's got an affection erection for Greed, no every time I write M-rated stuff for them I'm going to think about that lol. **


End file.
